A New Legend: Act 1
by Wolfdragon1
Summary: A new pony moves to ponyville from a foreign country what will he bring with him?
1. Moving In

**A/N: This a collaboration between me and Flair the demon dragon king. So go easy as he hasn't been on his profile for a long time. The reason is because of the upload not allowing him to place a document on the site. So he asked me to handle the upload while we do the story together.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything we don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The conductor pony comes up to Lightning Bolt and says, "Ticket please." The black pegasus gives him his ticket to Ponyville. After the conductor left Lightning Bolt keeps looking out the window watching the scenery roll by. 'How did I get roped into this again?' The black pegasus asks himself as he continues staring out the window until the train stops at the train station.

After disembarking onto the train station he hears someone yells, "Apples, get your fresh apples." The black pegasus faces where that came from and sees an earth pony with a light brilliant gamboge coat, pale light grayish olive mane and tail, and moderate sap green eyes wearing a light brown Stetson hat selling apples. The pegasus's stomach then rumbles and he glares at it before walking over to the earth pony.

"Howdy stranger. Want to buy some apples?" The mare asks.

"Yes, how much?" The pegasus asks.

"Two bits each." The mare replies.

"I'll take a dozen then." The black pegasus says taking out 24 bits to pay the mare.

"Thank ya kindly, mister. I'm Applejack." She said holding out a hoof.

"My name is Lightning Bolt, Miss. Applejack." The black pegasus says. Applejack catches the foreign accent in his voice.

"Ya don't sound like you're from here. Where ya from?" Applejack asks.

"Well I came from Stalliongrad, but I used to live in Equestria." Lightning Bolt clarifies.

"Why did ya do that?" Applejack asks, her curiosity peaked.

"Well a few things happened and it wasn't by choice." Lightning Bolt says. "Well I got to get moving tovarich. Need to buy a new home." Lightning Bolt says taking notice of the time.

"Hope ya have a great time, bye." Applejack said as she waves as she puts the apples in his saddlebag.

Lightning Bolt waves back and walk off. After passing a few house he realized he didn't know where town hall was. Lightning Bolt aimlessly walks getting increasingly frustrated until he hears a whistling sound. He looks back and forth until he is hit by something sending him into the ground. "Ow." He says as he hears a female voice chuckles nervously.

"Sorry about that. I was trying out for a new trick for the Wonderbolts." A mare voice said nervously from his back.

Lightning Bolt looks up to see a pegasus with a light cerulean coat with a rainbow colored mane and tail and moderate cerise eyes, on his back.

"Let me help you." Rainbow said getting off of him and lending a hoof. Lightning Bolt takes it being held up by the mare then stretching his wings to make sure they weren't hurt by that crash.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria." Rainbow said while striking a pose in midair.

"Fastest flyer huh? Surprised I'm mostly uninjured from that crash." Lightning Bolt says.

"Are you questioning my speed? Cause I can fly circles around you!" Rainbow yelled as she got in his face.

"No, I'm just stating a fact." Lightning Bolt says sarcastically

Rainbow stares down at his dark red eyes. She then smirks. "I like ya." She then flaps her wings a bit and pulls back a little. "Want to fly with me? You seem fast and I need a fast flyer." Rainbow Dash says with enthusiasm.

"I would, but I'm kinda lost and need to get to town hall to buy a house before nightfall." Lightning Bolt says.

Rainbow's smirk falls into a frown when she heard that. "Oh...I'll show you. Just follow me." She told him as she starts to fly off to town hall.

Lightning Bolt shrugs before spreading his wings and takes off, keeping up with Rainbow Dash's speed to her surprise. Both land beside the town hall. Lightning Bolt looks up to it and saw it was a fairly modest building.

"Well here you are, town hall. I got to get going, still practicing for the Wonderbolts." Rainbow said as she flew off.

"Interesting mare there." Lightning Bolt says to himself before walking in to the town hall. After about an hour of paperwork and payment he walks out with the deed to his new house. Lightning Bolt walks down the street reading the Deed and insurance papers. Apparently his house was next to a river that if any damages are caused by the river is on his head. He then bumps into someone else then hears a gasp and looks up and sees a earth pony with pale light grayish raspberry coat, a brilliant raspberry mane and tail, and light cerulean eyes.

"Hi there!" The pony yells.

"Ah, greetings tovarich." Lightning Bolt greets.

The pony looks at him questionably. "That's a funny word. Tovar-itch? Oh well, I'm Pinkie Pie. Party planner extraordinaire and I'm here to welcome you to Ponyville. So welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome to Ponyville. Welcome, welcome, welcome, nice for you to be here. Welcome, welcome, welcome, enjoy your time here. Cupcake?" Pinkie said at a thousand miles per hour, holding out a cupcake on her hoof.

'This is one strange pony.' Lightning Bolt thinks and cautiously reaches for the cupcake. Lightning Bolt grabs it and looks away from the mare for a second and finds her gone. "Huh?"

"Welcome to Ponyville!" Pinkie yells again from behind him causing him to jump into the air and hang from a low cloud.

A light gray mare looks down to the stallion hanging from her cloud with crossed eyes. "Hi there, mister." She said weirdly...to him of course.

'These different accents are kind of hard to understand.' Lightning bolt thinks. "Hi tovarich."

The mare looks at him questionably. "What was that? Any case, my name's Ditzy Doo, but everypony calls me Derpy." She then looks to where he's hanging from. "Aren't you going to let go?" She asks while pointing to his hooves.

"Tovarich is another way to say friend or comrade and I guess I should." Lightning Bolt says flapping his wings and getting onto the cloud. Lightning Bolt sees her eyeing his cupcake. "Would you like it?" Derpy's eyes went wide and she grabs the cupcake without another word. Biting into the cupcake with her eyes close, she tasted the mini-cake. Her eyes opens up again as she starts to chew slowly to find out what she's eating. She then spits it out, covering the cloud in breadcrumbs. "This isn't a muffin." She said while pointing to the vile offender. "It's a cupcake. Didn't you notice?" Lightning Bolt asks. Derpy shakes her head and throws the cupcake behind her. "Nope."

A gasp is heard as they both look down and see Pinkie clutching the cupcake as if it is a real pony. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! Who would throw away such a masterpiece?!" Pinkie then looks up to the cloud and sees Derpy and Lighting. "Oh, that explains it." Pinkie then drops the half eaten cupcake in a nearby trashcan and hops away.

'That was weird.' Lightning Bolt thinks. "So, I'm Lightning Bolt Miss. Derpy."

Derpy holds out a hoof. "Nice to meet you." She said as one of her eyes looks upward. Lightning Bolt shakes her hoof with his.

"Maybe I'll see you around Derpy." Lightning Bolt says taking off and flying away.

Lightning Bolt flies off, occasionally looking at the map he got from the Town hall and eventually found his new house, a two story building built next to a river. "Well, home sweet home I guess." Lightning Bolt says before entering the house.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. The real action or maybe the beginning of it all begins in the next one. So sit back, read, and enjoy.**

**Now we're off to make more, bye.**

**Oh and read and review.**


	2. Trouble is Brewing

**A/N: And here's another chapter. Things are slowing down at the moment, but we will pick right back up again.**

**Writer / Original Idea: ****Flair the demon dragon king**

**Writer / Editor: Wolfdragon1**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The sun rose and its rays shown through an open window into a sleeping Lightning Bolt's face. Lightning Bolt opens his eyes it already in a glare. Standing up his entire back felt achy. "Note to self, look forward to furnishings arriving later tonight." Lightning Bolt said to himself.

Lightning bolt walks out his front door and locks it behind him. "I guess I should go flying to work out the kinks in my joints." Lightning Bolt says.

Lightning Bolt takes off and sees something odd to him. The pegasus are changing the weather. "That's strange, back in Stalliongrad the weather changes on its own. So why are they changing the weather?" Lightning Bolt asks himself confused.

"The weather does what in Stalliongrad?" A familiar voice behind him asks. Turning around, Lightning Bolt sees Rainbow Dash.

"The weather changes on its own in Stalliongrad." Lightning Bolts states again.

Rainbow's eyes widened at his words. "Wait, that sounds like the Everfree Forest. How can you live there?" She said surprised.

"Easily as you live here, actually." Lightning says.

Rainbow crosses her forelegs and stares at him. "Whatever, you still owe me a flight, you know."

"Oh, sounds like you think I'm faster than you." Lightning teased.

Rainbow growls slightly. "I told you that I'm the fastest pegasus in all of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash yells before landing on a cloud as she preps herself. "Come on, I want a race." She said as she flares her wings out.

"Ok, I'm game." Lightning Bolt says, landing next to her. "First one to the huge tree in town win."

Rainbow stares at him for a few then turns her head back in front of her. "Alright then, Twilight's library it is." She declares.

Lighting looks at Rainbow confused. "Twilight?"

Rainbow leans back a bit. "1, 2, 3, GO!" She said quickly and took off.

Lightning Bolt takes off right behind her. They both fly neck and neck until Twilight's Library comes into view.

Rainbow stops in front of the library and stood proudly. "Ha, I win!" She yells.

"I'll admit it you're fast, but I said to the tree, meaning you have to touch it." Lightning Bolt says after passing her and touching the tree.

Rainbow gains a shock look on her face and then growls loudly. She yells out and lunges herself at Lighting, sending both of them through the front door and crashing into floor. Rainbow tries to punch Lighting, but Lighting moves himself side to side to dodge her attacks. They kept going until a voice shouted out, "What's going on?!"

They both look up to see a unicorn with a pale, light grayish mulberry coat, a moderate sapphire blue mane and tail with moderate violet and brilliant rose stripes, and moderate violet eyes looking annoyed at them. "Rainbow, when did you get a stallionfriend?" The mare teases.

Rainbow stops what she's doing and looks down, seeing Lighting with a smirk on his muzzle she quickly gets off and flies off with a huge blush that made her face look like a tomato.

"Funny, but embarrassing to her." Lightning Bolt says before jumping up onto his hooves. "I don't think we have meet yet, my name is Lightning Bolt." Lightning Bolt says offering a hoof.

The mare looks at him for a few seconds, studying him and then offers her own hoof. "Nice to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle, personal portage of Princess Celestia." She said proudly.

"Interesting tovarich." Lightning Bolt says before looking up to Rainbow Dash. "You gonna stay up there all day tovarich?" Lightning Bolt asks as Twilight realize that his accent isn't native.

Rainbow flies down slowly as Twilight comes closer to study him. "Where are you from? That accent is a dead giveaway." She pointed out.

"Ah, I just moved here from Stalliongrad, but I'm originally from Equestria." Lightning clarifies.

Twilight brings a hoof to her chin as she hums in thought. "That's interesting." She brings out a notepad from a nearby table with a quill. "Can you tell anything else about that place?"

Rainbow huffs and crosses her forelegs, her blush now gone. "That's Twilight for ya. Always studying."

"Well, its east across the sea and our weather works on its own." Lightning says.

The quill stops as Twilight lowers her notepad to stare at him. "Hey, I was surprised too." Rainbow told her.

"Why is it that the weather needs to be control here anyways?" Lightning asks.

Rainbow flutters up beside him, but not too close after what happened last time. "The clouds and everything are made at Cloudsdale so they're artificial and needs to be controlled. They have no mind of its own...so to speak." Rainbow intelligently said.

"That's odd." Lightning Bolt says looking at her oddly as Twilight starts looking through books. "No…no…no…no…no…ah ha here it is, 'The Workings of Weather'." Twilight says starting to flip through the pages reading.

Rainbow chuckles and turns to Twilight. "Forget it Twi. I just told him."

Twilight looks up from her book to look at them before laughing nervously and placing the book back.

"So I take it you like books then?" Lightning Bolt asks nervously, not really sure what to talk about now with her.

Rubbing a hoof on the ground, Twilight laughs softly. "Is it really that obvious?" Twilight said while standing in front of all the shelves of books.

They both chuckle nervously. Lightning Bolt then eyes a certain collection of books on the shelf. "You have all the current Daring Doo books?"

Twilight backs away a bit, smiling all the while. Lighting raises an eyebrow before he feels his head turned to Rainbow. Rainbow has a huge smile on her face as she spoke, "Daring Do...I love Daring Do. She is like the best pony ever. I have read all of the books in the series and they are awesome!" She yells out with an excited grin on her muzzle.

"You know some of the treasures in the books are actually real right?" Lightning asks causing Rainbow to stop flapping in place and land on her flank. "Yeah, the Griffon's Goblet for example is real and one of the griffon's most valued national treasures." Lightning continues.

A big grin forms on Rainbow's muzzle as she heard this. 'Treasures of the books are real?!' Rainbow yells in her mind which was already thinking of way to acquire them.

"But they are either lost or national treasures Rainbow, so not much chance of you getting one." Lightning informs causing Rainbow's face fall at the sound of that.

"So which books do you have Rainbow?" Lightning asks trying to get her mind off of the issue.

Her posture turns back to normal and just sits on the ground. "All of them." She said proudly.

"Even the newest one 'Daring Do and the Titan's Eyes'?" Lightning asks.

Rainbow face slumps and gets close to him, even Twilight follows. "Titan's Eyes? Never heard of it." Rainbow said.

"I haven't even heard of it." Twilight follows up.

"That's most likely because it was only released a month ago and it usually takes two or three months to be delivered over seas." Lightning informs.

Rainbow raises a hoof. "Wait, the Daring Do books are made overseas? I thought that they were made here in Equestria?" Rainbow remarks.

"No, they are made in the country next to Stalliongrad and you're in luck." Lightning Bolt says pulling out a signed copy of Daring Do and the Titan's Eyes. "I brought my personal copy with me." Lightning finishes.

A blur went by him as his hoof suddenly feels empty. Looking behind him he sees Rainbow holding the book like a mad mare and giggling manically. Lightning Bolt's eyes turn to Twilight and she just shrugs. Rainbow Dash then remembers where she is and nervously laughs. "May I please borrow it?" Rainbow Dash asks.

Lighting laughs and gives a nod and says, "Sure Rainbow, you look like a true fan."

"So, what should we do now Rainbow?" Lightning Bolt asks with a thoughtful expression.

Rainbow looks to her new book and then at him with a smile. "I don't know about you, but I feel like reading this baby." She said while holding the book as a brand new foal.

"Ok, take off if you want. I'll find something to do." Lightning says.

"Thanks. Well, I got to get going." Flapping her wings she lifts herself off the ground. "See you guys." She then flies out the door, to wherever she wants to read.

"So Twilight, anything you want to ask me about Stalliongrad?" Lightning asks.

For the next few hours Lightning Bolt answered several of Twilight's question on Stalliongrad until the door opened and a unicorn with a light gray coat, moderate indigo mane and tail, and moderate azure eyes walked in.

"Hello there Twilight, might I trouble you for some…" Rarity's eyes landed on the new stallion in the room. "Hello there, who are you?" Rarity asks.

Lightning bolt turns around to see the new mare. "I'm Lightning Bolt."

The mare's eyes light up at a potential stallion for her. "Hello there Mr. Lightning Bolt. I'm Rarity and I must say that is a very peculiar set of clothes you're wearing." Rarity spoke in a Canterlot accent.

Twilight comes down the stairs with some refreshments. "Ah Rarity, I see you have met our newest resident from Stalliongrad." Twilight says.

Rarity eyes the clothes Lighting is wearing. "Yes, and Stalliongrad? Do you happen to know any fashion over there? I would love to try some design based from there."

"Ah well, this is the current style over there. You see, we prefer functionality over style." Lightning says.

Rarity becomes crestfallen. "Oh well, that's a shame." She turns to walk to Twilight. "I was really hoping on making some foreign style clothes."

"Well it's kinda to be expected, seeing as about half of Stalliongrad is covered in snow year round, but there are a few fancy outfit for balls and stuff." Lightning Bolt said trying to cheer her up.

Rarity did an about face and speed right in front of him. "Did you say ball?" She said with an excited look on her face.

"Ah yeah, I attended one or two with lots of fancy clothes." Lightning says feeling a little scared.

Rarity lets out an excited squeal and grabs onto his shoulders. "You have to tell me everything. Everything they wear and what they eat. Even the ball itself."

Lightning Bolt could already see Twilight getting another scroll and her quill to take notes, causing Lightning Bolt to inwardly sigh before he began. When he was finished Rarity looked thoughtful, contemplating some of the outfits Lightning Bolt described.

Rarity lets out another squeal and torts around excitedly. "This will give me some amazing ideas for my next outfits. Oh thank you for this, I'll promise to repay you somehow." She said as she took her hoof into his and shakes them. Rarity inadvertently shakes all of Lightning Bolt before running out the door, leaving Lightning Bolt disoriented.

Twilight giggles into her hoof at Lighting's misfortune. "That's Rarity for you. Always on clothes and dresses. You'll get use to her like I got use to Pinkie Pie."

Lightning Bolt shakes his head and get focused again. "Twilight the mail service should have delivered my furniture by now. You want to come and see some of Stalliongrad's furniture?"

Twilight grabs her saddle bags full of scrolls and quills along with her already written notepad. "Ready." She declares, grabbing her saddle with her magic

Lightning Bolt leads Twilight to his house, where there were several boxes on the front lawn. Lightning Bolt franticly starts looking through each one.

Twilight looks on quizzically. "What are you looking for? Can I help?" She said as she looks into the box Lighting is looking into.

A small bark and caw is heard from it, causing Lightning Bolt's head to shoot up and, with speeds comparable to Rainbow Dash, was over there in a second getting out two cages. Opening on a white furred wolf pup came tumbling out cutely to Twilight's hooves.

Twilight bends her head down to the little pup. "Aw, it's so cute. What's the little guy's name?" She said as she reaches out to the pup to pet him.

"His name is Ice Fang." Lightning Bolt says as Ice Fang was enjoying the attention he received. Lightning Bolt opened the other cage and a creature Twilight had never seen before flew out. Its body was that of a vulture, but it look like it had an exoskeleton on its chest where feathers should be, its tail looked like it was only bones, and its head looked normal, except for the third eye in the middle of its head. The strange bird landed on Lightning Bolt's shoulder wrapping its tail around the shoulder like a snake would do.

Twilight becomes scared and backs away a little. "W-w-w-what is that?!" She yell as she points at the bird.

"This is a Skyor, a bird that represents good luck and usually what leads pony to safety when they are lost in the wilderness or blizzard." Lightning Bolt says.

Twilight freezes. "How can a bird that looks like that give you good luck?"

"Cause it produces a magical aura that most of the time wards off misfortune, has a sixth sense which tells it when danger is close, and many ancient stories speak of the Skyor being a savior. Isn't that right Azure?" Lightning Bolt says rubbing the Skyor's head.

Azure squawks and moves his head deeper into his hoof.

"Let's start moving some of the furniture into the house, ok?" Lightning Bolt says as he petted Skyor.

Twilight lights up her horn with magic and grabs a few boxes and furniture. "Can I help?" She said as she carries a huge amount of boxes and furniture.

"Sure, I don't mind. Come on Ice Fang, time to move in." Lightning Bolt says before he and Twilight started moving in the furniture. After getting most of it is in, Twilight said she remembers somepony who would love to meet his pets and took off. She returned shortly with a pegasus with a pale, light grayish gold coat, an ale, light grayish rose mane and tail, and moderate cyan eyes looking very shy.

The mare hides her face behind her long mane. "Umm...hello."

Lightning looks at the mare for a bit as did Azure. When the mare saw the bird she gasp loudly and flew up to the bird. "Oh my, a Skyor and a wolf pup. I only seen these in books, but to see them in real life is amazing. Can I...?" She asks nervously to Lightning.

Lightning Bolt turns his head to Azure and nods. Azure, getting the signal, takes off and hovers near the front of the pegasus.

Fluttershy reaches out and pets the bird on its head. Azure squawks happily and lets her pet him. "Oh my, he's so majestic." Fluttershy said with a smile. "I'm Fluttershy, by the way."

"A pleasure Miss. Fluttershy, I'm Lightning Bolt. That is Azure and that's Ice Fang" Lightning Bolt says.

Fluttershy looks down and sees the wolf pup. She squeals and lands. She then starts petting the pup. Ice Fang was enjoying the new attention as Lightning Bolt finish setting up the Bird Perch for Azure.

Fluttershy suddenly gasp as she remembers something. "I just remembered that I have to feed my animals. I got to go." She said as she runs outside.

"So Twilight, now that the furniture is put up, what should we do?" Lightning Bolt asked.

Twilight's stomach starts to grumble. "Well, by the sound of it, lunch." Lighting's stomach announces the same thing. Lightning Bolt laughs nervously and follows Twilight with Azure ridding his shoulder and Ice Fang following.

They make their way to SugerCube Corner. Lightning sees a familiar pink mare. 'Oh boy.' Lightning Bolt thinks, remembering Pinkie. Twilight walks up to the counter and orders something for both of them. Pinkie nods and disappears behind the counter and comes up after a second with their order ready. "Thank you for ordering, please come again." Pinkie said monotone then snorts and laughs at her own voice like her usual self.

Twilight and Lightning Bolt walk outside to eat. Half way through their food Rainbow Dash flies towards the SugerCube Corner and spots them.

Rainbow files over and flaps in place. "Hey guys." She said raising a hoof.

"Greetings tovarich." Lightning Bolt greets as Azure Craws at her.

Rainbow eyes the strange bird then looks at Lighting. "Is it fast?"

"Azure here was built for endurance not speed Rainbow, but he does still have a good speed." Lightning says.

Rainbow appears crestfallen at that information. "Aw, I wanted to race it." She then sits down right next him as she said, "Ah well." She feels something brush her hoof and looks down to see Ice Fang.

Rainbow jumps into the air in shock. "What's a Timberwolf doing here?!" She yells while pointing at Ice Fang. Ice Fang grows sad when he hears her words.

"This is Ice Fang and he is an Ice Wolf." Lightning Bolt says picking him up and petting him. Ice Fang falls into the petting, enjoying himself. Rainbow calms down and settles back into the seat. "Well he seems like a pup. I guess he's harmless." Rainbow said as brings a hoof to her chin. Ice fang bark and sniffs the cupcake within reach before biting it freezing the whole thing over.

Rainbow draws herself back as she sees the cupcake turn itself frozen. "Whoa, what is that?" Twilight also becomes intrigued and brings her notepad up at a new page.

"Ice Wolves teeth are magical and can freeze almost anything instantly." Lightning bolt explains as Ice Fang eats the frozen cupcake.

Twilight scribbles her notes as Rainbow wow's with surprise. "Dang, I wish I had that when I get injured."

Ice Fang, after finishing the cupcake, walks back to Rainbow Dash and sniffs her. Rainbow hesitantly moves her hoof in front of his nose. Ice Fang sniffs the hoof before moving his head into it, allowing her to pet him. Rainbow smiles and rubs the hoof softly. "He is kind of cute."

"Wait till you see him fully grown." Lightning says Rainbow stops petting and moves her hoof back a little. She pictures the same wolf except fully grown. Ice Fang looks questionably at her with a smile whine. She shakes her head at that thought and starts to pet him again. 'Can't let anything stop me. Not even a full grown Ice Wolf.' Rainbow Dash thinks.

"They are at least twice our size." Lightning continues.

Rainbow pulls her hoof back this time and doesn't give it back. Ice Fang whines at the loss of attention and leans his front paws on her back legs.

"Though that takes about 40 years though." Lightning Bolt continues adopting a thoughtful position while Twilight jots it all down on the notepad. Ice Fang's whining keeps going as he starts to rub against Rainbow's leg. Rainbow looks at the wolf in sympathy and resumes petting him again. Ice Fang growls in apparition and jumps up right beside her to gain more affection. Rainbow takes the wolf in her hooves and holds him like a foal and starts to pet him there.

"Ice Fang always loves getting attention Rainbow, would you like to give him a drink?" Lightning asks.

Rainbow nods while still looking at Ice Fang. Lightning Bottle takes out a bolt of milk from his saddle bag and gives it to Rainbow. Rainbow takes the bottle and holds it up to Fang's mouth. Fang happily takes the bottle and starts to drink the milk. Rainbow smiles as she feels like a brand new mother. "This is rare. Fang doesn't usually let anypony feed him for the first time without giving them some trouble." Lightning Bolt says interested.

Rainbow looks up to him with a smirk. "Looks like I'm better than you at something." She told proudly.

"I already said you were faster than me." Lightning Bolt says as Twilight keeps collecting notes when they heard.

"What in tarnation!?"

Applejack stops in the street, this time with a Stetson hat on her head. "What are those?" She said pointing at the animals then at Rainbow. "Rainbow I didn't know ya cloud be so motherly." She said with a smirk.

"Ah Miss. Applejack." Lightning Bolt waves at her.

Applejack looks surprised to see Lighting Bolt here by the look on her face. "Mr. Bolt, I knew ya would be behind this. Only the new pony in town would come in with something strange, considering that happens almost every few days." She said as she looks up in thought.

Azure caws at her bringing her out of her thoughts.

Applejack looks over to the source of the caw and jumps up in shock. "What is that thing?" She said while looking at the weird bird.

"Azure, my pet Skyor." Lightning clarifies.

Applejack still looks on fearfully. "That thing is a pet?"

"Yes it is." Lightning Bolt says, feeding Azure some bird seed.

Applejack tries to get closer to them. Once she gets closer Azure flies off of Lighting and lands in front of Applejack. It looks at her with its third eye, almost as if it was peering into her soul before hopping a few times, getting closer before turning its head slightly. Applejack tentatively reaches out with her hoof. Azure helps her and leans forward to help her along. Applejack's hoof finally touches the bird's head and she starts to slowly pet it.

Azure caws softly, leaning into the hoof. Applejack smiles and starts to pet as normal as possible.

Ice Fang starts pushing the bottle away, signaling he doesn't want anymore. Rainbow pulls the bottle away and gives it back to Lighting. She then starts to pet Ice Fang again. Lightning puts the bottle away.

Suddenly Azure stops rubbing its head against Applejack and starts cawing loudly. Applejack pulls back and sees Rainbow struggling with Ice Fang. Ice Fang then jumps off of Rainbow and runs out the door with Azure following through the air.

"That's not good." Lightning Bolt says.

Everypony jumps up after them and runs out the door. They all keep following the animals until they reach the Everfree Forest. Lighting keeps going, but the mares behind him stop just outside the tree line. Lighting then realizes that he isn't being followed and looks behind him.

He keeps looking back and forth as Ice Fang growls and Azure sits on a branch, observing the clearing with its third eye. 'Something is here.' Lightning thinks with a glare.

Lightning sees movement on the tree but there was nothing there. Then he saw movement to his left and then his right. He keeps seeing the branches moving, but nothing making them move. Lightning Bolt then sees glowing yellow eyes.

"Ice Fang, go wide." Lightning Bolt yells.

Ice Fang inhales then breathes out a freezing wind, everything hit by it immediately froze over. What stood out was the new creature frozen like an ice statue. Nothing was in it but Lightning Bolt still glared at it.

"This is not good at all." He said he kept staring at the creature.

"What is this doing here?" Lightning Bolt says out loud.

* * *

**And that's that. Expect more on the way. Don't press your luck though.**

**Read and Review.**


	3. One Goes In and One Shall Come Out

**A/N: Next chapter up and running.**

**Writer / Original Idea: ****Flair the demon dragon king**

**Writer / Editor: Wolfdragon1**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Ice Fang froze the creature and Lightning Bolt is still debating if he should tell them about the creature that was frozen. He went through the pros and cons of telling and eventually came to a conclusion. He had to tell them. If the creature or creatures are this close then they need to be warn, but he needs to tell only the ones that matter. He thinks it over; Rainbow Dash was debatable but because she was one of the three ponies that followed him and his pets she was a must. The same went for Applejack and Twilight Sparkle.

Ice Fang and Azure slept quietly next to him as he went through the list ponies to tell. Yet, as he went through the list he came up with the same ones to tell. Lightning grabs his saddle bags just in case and leaves some food for Ice Fang and Azure. He walks out the door to the start the messaging.

Lightning Bolt spreads his wings and flies into the air, feeling more at home as it had started to snow the last few day. He then spots Rainbow Dash's house and flies towards it. Landing with a crunch from the snow collected on the cloud, he starts to walk to the front door. When he reaches it he looks around and realizes that this cloud house is actually custom made and not one of the readymade houses, it even had a rainbow waterfall system. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he raises his hoof to knock on the door.

He heard no movement from behind the door, so he leaned in closely to the door and heard some snoring. Lightning Bolt then sighs before banging on the door this time hearing movement. 'I sure hope Rainbow Dash didn't forget we're supposed to go flying together this morning.' Lightning Bolt thinks.

A groan is heard from behind the door and then opens up. A rainbow mane covered head pops out with an angry look in her eyes. "What?!" Rainbow yells at her possible mail mare.

"Did you forget Rainbow?" Lightning Bolt asks.

Rubbing her eyes with a hoof she groans out loud. "Forget what?" She asks in a groggy voice, with a faltering smile.

"We are supposed to go flying together today." Lightning Bolt says noticing the time is 10:00 a.m.

Rainbow stops rubbing her eyes and goes wide eye. She then zooms back in and shuts the door in Lightning's face. He then hears furious showing and brushing, possibly for teeth, and then quick flaps of wings. The door opens again, this time a Rainbow Dash ready for work. "Ready." More like a statement then a question.

"Shall we?" Lightning ask extending a hoof.

Rainbow looks at the hoof, unsure to let him lead, but then reaches out her hoof and holds onto his. Lightning smiles and extends his wings, ready for a flight as Rainbow does the same. Lightning lifts himself off the ground with a few flaps, carrying Rainbow with him. Rainbow slowly follows him with a smile that starts to form on her muzzle and flaps after him.

Rainbow Dash thinks over the last week how she had bonded with Lightning Bolt so well. He was funny, athletic, and treated her with great respect and caring. He was a good friend but she couldn't help but think he was hiding something, especially after he went into the Everfree forest last week.

'She is starting to get suspicious of me. I'm glad I've decided to tell her and the others about the creature, which should dispel some of it.' Lightning Bolt thought.

Lightning Bolt flew through the snow with a smile. Rainbow, taking notice of this, notices he's happier than usual.

Lightning spots a bench on the ground and flies toward it with Rainbow following. They land slowly sending snow pieces in the air. Lightning lets go of Rainbow and sits down on the bench with Rainbow sitting right beside him. He looks at her uneasily with that usual smile of his.

"So why did we land?" Rainbow asks. "Well I wanted to tell you ab…" Lightning Bolt was cut off when somepony yells, "Rainbow Dash!" Looking in the direction they see three fillies coming towards them.

"Rainbow Dash…" Scootaloo trails off as she sees the stallion with her idol. "Who's he?" She said pointing to Lightning.

"Oh him, he's a new pony in town and a friend Scootaloo. Lightning Bolt this is Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle this is Lightning Bolt." Rainbow Dash introduced.

"Wait," Sweetie Bell asks out. "You're the one Rarity has been talking about? I can't get her to shut up about you."

"Yeah…I kinda think I shouldn't have told her about the Stalliongrad Ball." Lightning Bolt says laughing nervously.

Sweetie Bell stares at him like the annoyed filly she is. Lightning Bolt just rubs his hoof behind his head and nervously laughs.

"Sorry about that tovarich." Lightning says causing all three Fillies to look confused.

The three fillies tilt their heads to side, making Sweetie Bell get rid of her annoyed face and turn to one of confusion.

"Oh, tovarich is a word from the Stalliongrad language. It means friend or comrade." Lightning Bolt clarifies.

"Ohhhh." All three of them said in unison.

"Hey, maybe learning new languages from other counties will help us get our cutie marks." Apple Bloom says.

"Yeah, quickly! To the library!" Scootaloo ordered as all three rushed off.

"Cutie mark?" Lightning Bolt asks Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow looks confused at him for asking that question. 'How can he not know?' She then looks where his is supposed to be, but sees his clothing blocking the view. She then looks back up at him. "A cutie mark is what represents us and our special talent. Like mine is for speed and awesomeness. Though not necessarily in that order." She waves offhoofedly.

Lightning Bolt looks thoughtful. "I've heard of such things but only in legends, never actually seen one."

Rainbow looks surprised. "Legends, what do you mean?" She leans back to rest herself.

"We don't have these things in Stalliongrad, but what you described pops up in a few legends, mostly on the heroes of the legends." Lightning Bolt says starting to notice the cutie marks on the other ponies.

Rainbow leans a little to the side to hear more. "Who are the heroes of the legends?" She asks looking at other ponies passing by, not really paying attention to the two on the bench.

"Well mostly those who were chose to be the representatives of the guardian spirits of the elements. I think I have a book with a few of the legends if you want to look at it." Lightning Bolt says.

Rainbow shakes her head and looks at him. "Nah, I'm not an egghead like Twilight."

"They're like Daring Doo, in fact some of Daring Doo's books were based off of those legends."

Lightning suddenly rears back as Rainbow shot in front of his face. "Did you say Daring Doo?"

Lightning gets a little scared from Rainbow's fanlike acting. 'Note to self, if you want Rainbow in front of you, just say Daring Doo.'

"Y-yeah so do you want to read some of the legends that inspired some of the books?" Lightning Bolt asked nervously and realizes the position they were now in.

Rainbow nods her head and leans in more. "Ah, Rainbow take a quick look at the position we are in." Lightning Bolt says.

Rainbow quickly looks at themselves then blushes hard. She quickly scrambles back on the other side of the bench. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, I didn't know, sorry." She sputters out.

"Its ok, you just got a little too excited is all." Lightning Bolt laughs nervously.

Rainbow still remains red and nods nervously. "Yeah, can you tell me the legends?" She starts to looks away and rubs her hoofs together, trying to get her dirty mind back in place.

"I would take a long time to do that. We would probably be here till next week." Lightning says.

Rainbow still looks away, but stops rubbing her hoofs together. "How many are there?" She asks.

"In total 397 different legendary heroes each with usually 3 to 8 stories to their legend."

Rainbow stares at him wide eye.

"I grew up listening to all the stories, so to me it's not much, but I guess to you it would be a lot."

Rainbow still stares at him wide eye.

"So shall we go see some of the others?" Lightning Bolt ask, noticing other ponies starting to stare.

Rainbow shakes herself out of her stupor and looks around. Seeing the other ponies staring at them she nods to Lightning.

Both pegasus take off and fly to Twilight's library. When they reach the library tree they go to the front door and knock. A clopping of hooves are heard as the door is opened by...a dragon? Where are the hooves?

"Hi Spike." Rainbow Dash greets and Lightning Bolt waves.

Spike the purple and green dragon smiles. "Hey guys. Twilight and the others are inside. Can you handle them, I don't want to deal with frilly fu-fu stuff." He said like a typical boy.

Lightning Bolt clears his throat making Spike remember his gender. Spike glances to Lightning before remembering what gender he is. "Oh sorry Lightning, but I'm still like a baby, not fully grown like a stallion, so..." He trails off there.

Spike then runs passed him to avoid any more embarrassment. "Well shall we?" Lightning Bolt asks as the three fillies from earlier speed pass them with multiple books.

They lift their hoofs and take off a little to get the fillies some room. They both stare as the fillies run off with books in saddle bags. "I'm surprised that those fillies want to read language books. You must have done something." Twilight voice calls from inside the library.

Lightning Bolt laughs nervously. "I may have said one foreign word to them." Lightning Bolt says as the other ponies in the room notice he was holding Rainbow Dash's hoof with his.

Twilight sighs and looks at him, noticing that he was holding Rainbow's hoof. "Let's just hope that they bring it all back because they emptied out the whole language shelf." She warns them, standing in front of two empty shelves that were devoid of books.

"I only saw them carry out six, how is two rows missing?" Lightning bolt asked confused. Apple Jack started snickering.

"Ya be surprised at how much stuff the Apple bags can hold." Applejack piped up.

"Almost as surprising as you and Rainbow Dash holding hooves." Rarity teased.

Rainbow blushes hard and let's go then flies right next to Fluttershy. Lightning blushes as well but tries to remain normal.

"Oh it's so adorable. Next thing you know I'll me making their wedding outfits." Rarity says already getting ideas.

Rainbow groans and facehooves. "Rarity stop, okay. We are not dating." She told her.

"Anyways are any of you wondering what happened after I went into the forest chasing Ice Fang and Azure?"

They all nod their agreement and wait for him to speak. Lightning closes the door behind him then walks to the circle.

"Well like I told you Skyors have a sixth sense for danger. Well Azure detected a natural predator. A very dangerous predator."

Twilight takes out the same notepad, scribbled with her notes from last time. "And what predator is that?" She asks.

"Hold on." Lightning Bolt says taking out a book entitled 'A guide to dangerous predators.'

Twilight rips the book from his hold, making him fall flat on his face and hoof stuck in the air. She studies the book with a train eye. "This will definitely help with my study."

"Ah, Twilight I kinda need that for a reference."

She couldn't hear him as she reads the book intensely. Lightning sighs and reaches for the book only to retract it as he hears a...growl? He raises an eyebrow at her actions and turns to the others. They are giggling and snickering into their hoofs.

"Twilight actually got possessive of a book because we got turned bad and wouldn't give it back." Rainbow explained.

"Twilight at least find the chamiosaurus in there, ok?"

Twilight huffs and turns back to the page he mentions. Lightning gets surprised that she can read that fast. When she reaches the page she gives the book to him. Lightning places the book in the middle of the table so all of them can see the picture. The picture has a large creature with razor sharp teeth and claws with glowing yellow eyes.

Rainbow wow's, Applejack whistles, Rarity looks at the possibilities of color, Fluttershy hides behind her mane to hide from the creature that she thinks may pop out of the book, Twilight keeps writing on her notepad, and Pinkie just stares at it with her usual smile.

"This thing is a vicious predator that stalks nearly anything. They can turn invisible, its fangs and claws rend flesh from bone, and the worst thing is that there is never one, and there is always a pack of them." Lightning Bolt says.

Fluttershy eeps and hides even more. Rainbow huffs and smirks for a new challenge. The others just stare on.

"I found one and with their monstrous appetites they'll soon move from the Everfree forest looking for more food and the closest place for that is Ponyville."

Twilight scribbles something in her notepad with her quill. "What can we do?"

"Only one thing…it's either us or them." Lightning says.

Everypony in the room shot their head to Lightning at what he said. "WHAT?!"

"I'm not joking. If they aren't killed they will kill and devour all of Ponyville."

Twilight looks at him with a glare. "How do you know this?"

"Cause I have faced them before and lost a few friend to them and have the scars to prove it. For a time I was part of the Stalliongrad Hunters guild they were the one who protected Stalliongrad from dangerous creatures."

Twilight's expression soften at the sound of that. Being forced to do something is not the best life. Fluttershy shed tears for the loss of life but knew sometimes killing some animals is the best course of action.

Twilight gets a new scroll and starts writing. "What are you doing Twilight?" Rarity asks. "Sending a letter to princess Celestia she should be informed of this." Twilight says. She finishes writing the scroll and rolls it up.

"Spike!" She calls out.

Spike walks back in the library with an annoyed look on his face. "Don't tell me, letter right?" Twilight nods and gives the scroll to him. He sighs and blows green fire on the scroll, making the scroll's smoke go out the library and in the direction of the Canterlot.

* * *

_Canterlot_

Princess Celestia and Luna were working on some documents when a royal guard ran in with a letter. "A report your highness, more ponies and animals have gone missing near the Everfree forest."

Celestia and Luna looks up from their work to look at the guard. Celestia takes the letter with her magic and reads it to herself. "As of counts of ...mostly near..." She brings the letter down and stares straight ahead. "Near the old castle." She said with a monotone voice.

A scroll then comes into existence in front of her from green smoke, telling her that it is from her faithful student. She quickly grabs the next letter to hopefully take her mind off of the report. How wrong she was. Celestia sighs and brings a hoof to her head. "Why now? Why all this?"

Luna takes the letter and reads it.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_We have reason to believe that the Everfree forest is now home to a new predator called the Chamiosaurus. This was confirmed by a former Stalliongrad hunter pegasus that is now a resident in Ponyville. I request immediate assistance for he says unless they are dealt with soon then they will leave the Everfree forest and descend onto Ponyville._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

Celestia turns her facial features back into the steel gaze everypony knows. "Get Shining Armor and tell him to get as many guards as possible to defend Ponyville by any means necessary, but make sure that the daily activities are not disturbed." She told the guard sternly.

A new letter appears and Luna grabs it out of the air and reads it.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_The pegasus I mention in my last letter has just left and says he is going to hunt the Chamiosaurus pack in the Everfree forest soon. I am unsure what to do right now I need your advice._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

Luna reads as the Royal Guards run out of the room to find Shining Armor.

Celestia brings a letter and a quill up from a nearby table and starts writing.

_My faithful student,_

_You must not do anything as your brother and guards are going to be there to help defend the town. For now let the pegasus do what he needs to do as he probably has more experience._

_Your teacher, Princesses Celestia_

She then rolls up the parchment and sends it away with magic.

"Let us hope it will be enough, right sister?" Luna asks

Celestia nods and looks at both the letters her faithful student sent. "Nothing seems to ever enough at these times." She forlornly told.

* * *

_Lightning Bolt's Home_

Lightning Bolt enters the door and walks through the door into the basement where a suit of armor and equipment are on a mannequin. "I had hoped I would never have to don this armor again." Lightning Bolt says to himself as he discards his clothes and starts putting on the armor.

Ice Fang and Azure come down the stairs to see their master and friend wearing his old armor. Azure grabs the helmet with its feet and carries over to him and places it on Lightning Bolt's head.

Lightning looks to Azure with a smile. "Thanks Azure." Azure caws softly for his master's safety.

Lightning bolt transcends the stair and in the doorway is Rainbow Dash. Rainbow comes in with a sad frown after noticing the armor. "Do you have to go out there, alone? I'm sure once the guards are here they can help defend and help you get rid of them." She says.

"They will know nothing about them. Remember the Chamiosaurus can turn invisible and the pack will tear through them before they know they are there. They just don't know how to fight them or have the equipment to do so. If I don't go Rainbow then Ponyville may be doomed." Lightning Bolt says rubbing her head with his hoof.

Rainbow looks past him to see Ice Fang and Azure looking on with worry then leans back to Lightning. "Are you going to take those two?" She asks as she points to Ice Fang and Azure.

"If I don't make it back you will need something to warn you when they are near. So Rainbow please take care of them for me." Lightning Bolt says.

Rainbow steps a little closer. "You're talking like you aren't coming back." She said a little accusing.

"I won't lie there is a good chance that will be the final result of this hunt. But that is the nature of a hunt, you never know when you are gonna be killed." Lightning Bolt says.

Lightning suddenly feels a tightening around his neck. "Please make me a promise." Rainbow asks.

"What is the promise?" Lightning Bolt asks.

Rainbow tightens her grip around him. "Make sure that you come back." She lets go and encourages Ice Fang and Azure to come with her. Ice Fang walks over to her, but not before nuzzling his head against Lightning's leg, then hops onto Rainbow's back. Azure hops in front of Lightning and gives a nuzzle to Lightning on his head and then hops next to Rainbow. "Make sure." She told him firmly.

"I promise, I will comeback Rainbow Dash, I promise." Lightning Bolt says and Rainbow Dash lets go of him. Lightning Bolt walks outside and his helmet's visor slides down and he takes off into the sky. Not long after the rest of the mane six arrive to find Rainbow with Azure and Ice Fang.

Azure looks away and glides a short distance to Applejack's back. Applejack gives a grunt from the extra weight. Rainbow sighs sadly and picks up Ice Fang in her hooves. Ice Fang whines sadly as he feels his master already in trouble...in his mind.

* * *

_Edge of Everfree Forest_

Lightning Bolt lands on the outskirts of the Everfree forest. Looking back towards the town he thinks back on everything that has happened to him in town. Yet, he knows he has to do this.

"Time to get to work." Lightning Bolt says entering the forest.

Using the magical sensory of his visor he starts tracking all signs of the chamiosaurus pack. He bends down after a while examining a foot print, his visor raises so he could see it with his eyes. 'The tracks are recent and this blood beside it is still fresh.' Lightning Bolt thinks as his visor lowers back.

He continues on as he starts to go over the landscape. 'Let's see, forest for concealing, but not good for silent movement. Rocks, good for making them think that your position is somewhere else, but not good for hiding. Mountain, good for air strikes, but not good as a long term stay.' He thinks over everything he needs about the surrounding area for an eventual fight. Then he checks his equipment.

His standard gauntlets on his front hooves had blade and lightning mini crossbow configurations, he had several weak explosive grenades, and several tripwires and parts for traps. 'Those mages really outdid themselves with these gauntlets. It's too bad the lightning mini crossbows can only fire ten shoots each.' Lightning Bolt thinks.

He sighs and goes on. He eventually comes across a large clearing. Stepping through the middle he stops, growling comes from all around him. Lightning chuckles and readies his blades. "At least this made my job a whole lot easier." He looks around counting all of the creatures in the shadows. "This is easy." He then gulps, but holds firm. "I hope."

Lightning Bolt unfurls his wings and activates 4 of his grenades and drops them to his hooves. The chamiosaurus charge him and Lightning Bolt takes off as all but one is caught in the blast killing them. He looks down and sees the kill count. He groans as he sees that one survives. "Ublyudok." He lands with a loud thud that made the creature aware of his presence.

The beast roars and charges, blood lust in its eyes. Lightning Bolt holds up his left hoof and fires his lightning mini-crossbow. The lightning arrow goes through the creature's mouth and tears out the back of its head. The creature slides to the ground, sending bits and pieces of itself in its wake. It finally stops short of Lightning with its jaw open.

Lightning raises an eyebrow at this. "That was too easy." He said to himself then clamps his hoof over his mouth in shock as he realizes what he said. He groans and holds his hoof to his head. "Why did I just say that?" 'But I know it's true, this was only a hunting party. There was no alpha or even a nest. Time to continue the hunt.' Lightning Bolt thinks before continuing the hunt.

He keeps walking through denser and denser forest until he reaches a mountain side. He frowns and looks around, then spies a cave entrance guarded by a single chamiosaurus. He looks around for more, yet doesn't see them. He hmmms in thought as he tries to figure out how to take this challenge on.

Lightning Bolt sets up several traps with his equipment and moves far away. Lightning Bolt then rushes the chamiosaurus and moves close to it before he uses his blade function and stabs it through throat and drags it into the bush and making it cry out for help right behind his traps. Lightning Bolt then moves as quickly and quietly as he could as he hears the pack coming. Once at a safe distance he just waits and watches.

The pack growls as they come out of the cave, looking and sniffing around they start to step closer to the location where Lightning left the dying chamiosaurus. Lightning sat calmly as they start to walk even closer, their feet crunching the snow underneath them. They finally reach the trap as Lightning brings the blade out. Soon explosions are heard and the yells of pain and chunks of the chamiosaurus fly everywhere as only a few remain alive and most were badly hurt.

Lightning comes out of the bush with a steel gaze. He surveys the area and finds that the traps got them all. He chuckles and sheathes his blades then walks into the cave. 'Now all that's left is the alpha.' Lightning thinks as he enters the camber and sees a lot of eggs.

Lightning looks at the eggs and taps one. He pulls his hoof back as slime hangs on. Shaking his hoof, "Ewwww, that's gross. Don't they clean the eggs before they plant it somewhere, I mean come on." He said exasperated.

'Now I have no choice. I got to torch the whole cave to ensure none of them hatch.' Lightning thinks before dodging to the left as a tail crashed down on where he was. Looking where it came from he saw a chamiosaurus three times bigger them the ones he killed and had a spiked tail and horn growing out of its back. 'And there's the alpha.' The alpha sneers and launches his tail at Lightning Bolt. Lightning Bolt throws himself to the left narrowly avoiding the tail.

Lightning starts to run around and stays close to the eggs as any pack member wouldn't want to lose their next generation. He leaves behind a trap as he stops in between the attacks. The alpha was mad, its attacks becoming more and more wild. Lightning Bolt sees his chance and fires a Lightning arrow that hits the Alpha in the left eye, blinding it. As the lightning arrow digs into its eye the arrow that sends out a shock throughout its body making the Alpha cry out in pain. The arrow then finishes its charge and disappears. The Alpha growls, madder than ever. Before Lightning Bolt could move the Alpha slashes its left claw at Lightning Bolt, slashing the armor on his right hind leg and cutting into him. Lightning Bolt bites down so not to scream in pain as he hits the wall from the attack. 'This is bad, if this continues it'll kill me.' Lightning thinks before noticing a large stalactites over the Alpha. 'Only one chance.' Lightning thinks before unloading all his remaining lightning arrow into the stalactites.

The arrows hits the bases of the stalactites, sending shocks throughout the rock formation. The connection at the base weaken and sends cracks through the stalactites making it comes apart. The formations come down onto the head of the Alpha, skewering through the head and making it go silent.

Lightning Bolt breathes heavily as he struggles to his feet. He slowly treads over to the Alpha a looks at it for a second. "As my right as the hunter I claim my trophies." Lightning said before unsheathing the blade attachment and cutting out several teeth and a few of its horn and placing them into his saddle bags. Lightning Bolt heads to the exit and looks back at the eggs and the dead alpha noticing also several bones now. Lightning Bolt then fishes out his final grenade. "I guess this is a good of use of a fire grenade as I'm gonna get." Lightning Bolt says before throwing the now activated grenade and limping out of the cave. As soon as he exits the cave he hears an explosion and then smells smoke. "Hunt complete."

* * *

_Fluttershy's cottage_

Rainbow sits on the couch in Fluttershy's home as Ice Fang sat on her lap. She pets Ice Fang absentmindedly as she waits for Lightning to come back. Fluttershy flutters over with a tray of some of her herbal tea and foal bottle of milk for Ice Fang. She places the tray down on the table next to the couch and looks at the sad atmosphere created by the two changed beings. Rainbow takes a quick sip of the tea before going for the bottle and giving it to Ice Fang. Ice Fang whines sadly and takes the bottle in its, sucking slowly. Fluttershy sits down right beside them as Rainbow feeds Ice Fang. The door to Fluttershy's cottage opens as Twilight and Applejack comes in with Azure riding on Applejack's back. Rainbow chuckles as best she could. "Looks like he likes you AJ."

"Yeah would da though. But Rainbow are you ok? You're obviously sad." Applejack says.

Rainbow brings her head down and looks down at Ice Fang. Ice Fang keeps sucking on the nipple of the bottle as slow as ever. Azure glides over to Rainbow's side and nuzzles her gently. "Yeah, I'm just worried." Rainbow says.

"You're worried about Lightning Bolt, aren't you?" Twilight asks.

They stay there shocked as a tear falls down Rainbow's face. In all the time they know her, Rainbow never cries, except seen by Fluttershy. The door opens again, but nopony notices. The tear falling down her face is stopped by a hoof. Rainbow looks up and sees Lightning without his armor and equipment. Her breath is caught in her throat as she looks at him. Ice Fang and Azure suddenly launches themselves at him, sending him to the ground laughing. Lightning Bolt gets up when Ice Fang and Azure gets off him. As he gets up Twilight notices that his hind leg is covered in blood.

Twilight gasps at the sight of the bloody leg. "Lightning, your leg!" She said as she pointed to his leg. Fluttershy gasp and runs off to get her first aid kit. Lightning groans as he places some weight on his leg, making him wince.

He lifts his leg to alleviate the pain until Fluttershy comes back. He then looks at Rainbow. "I always keep my promise."

"So is it over, are they dead?" Twilight asks as Fluttershy starts bandaging him up.

"Yeah, all of them are dead." Lightning says.

Fluttershy places antibiotic on his wound, making him hiss slightly. "The eggs are destroyed so there is no chance of more coming." Fluttershy starts to roll the bandages around his leg as Rainbow leans against him, Ice Fang in his lap.

After Fluttershy finished bandaging him up, she got up. "Now you better stay off that leg for the rest of the night." Fluttershy says.

Lightning looks at Rainbow. "Looks like I need a flying buddy just to get around for the night." Lightning smiles. Rainbow smirks at his usual behavior. "I'm not going to do that forever just so you know." She jabs a hoof in his shoulder. Lightning hisses and grabs his shoulder. "Watch it Rainbow, I'm still tender from the fight." Rainbow chuckles nervously. "Sorry." Rainbow says nervously.

"It's ok." Lightning Bolt says and Rainbow Dash, for the first time, actually got a look at him without his normal clothes. The first things she noticed is that he had a few scars on his body and had no cutie mark at all.

"Whoa, no cutie mark. How do you know what your talent it?" Rainbow points to his flank.

"I told you earlier Rainbow we don't have those in Stalliongrad." Lightning says.

"Hey, since you're gonna need some help moving around for the next few days. How about you stay at my place?" Rainbow asks trying to hide her embarrassment.

Lightning looks at her in shock. "Are you sure you don't mind? I mean you could just drop me off at my home because it's only one night." He said as he tries to hide his blush.

"I don't mind at all." Rainbow reassures as Twilight is writing a new letter to inform Princess Celestia the danger has passed now. Twilight rolls up the finished letter and looks at Rainbow and Lightning. "I can add a cloud walking spell for Ice Fang here." She said as she pets Ice Fang, with him enjoying the attention.

Twilight charges up her horn, covering it with magic to prepare the spell. When she is ready she points it to Ice Fang, making him whimper a bit at possible pain. Twilight fires the spell, covering Ice Fang with a magical aura. Ice Fang whimpers a little, but then calms down. Twilight finishes the spell as the aura over both of them disappears. Ice Fang quickly looks over himself to check if anything is missing and then yips happily to find nothing wrong. "That will last about a week." Twilight said with obvious exhaustion.

"That's good because Lightning Bolt has to stay off his leg for a week." Fluttershy says sounding like a doctor.

Lightning sighs heavily from relief. "Thank goodness. If I had to stay in bed for a whole week, I might go crazy."

"Like Rainbow, you have to fly." Fluttershy says.

Lightning's eyes widen and covered his face with his hooves. "I'm so stupid."

"We are in the same boat then." Rainbow says placing her hoof on his shoulder.

Lightning looks at her confused. "What do you mean? This happen to you before?" He said as he pointed to his bandaged leg.

"Yeah, kinda got hurt while practicing a trick. Hurt my wing and was in the hospital for 3 days." Rainbow says.

Lightning smirks. "How long did it take you to get bored?"

"She was bored to death before we left." Twilight says.

Lightning laughs out loud. "You... you couldn't last at least a night, can you? I've been in these before." Lightning says then sighs. "On a few times I was laid up for a month." Lightning clarifies.

Rainbow's eyes widen when she heard how long. "Wow, did you try to at least get of there early?"

"No, a few times a wing and two legs were bandaged up." Lightning says.

Rainbow gets off the couch and turns to him. "Come on, we got to get going before nightfall. You don't want to be flying blind."

"Anypony have a saddlebag I can borrow?" Lightning Bolt asks.

Fluttershy shoves a saddlebag in front of him. "Here you go." She says enthusiastically.

"Thank you." Lightning says as she helps him put it on. "Ice Fang get into the saddle bag." Lightning says.

Ice Fang yips and jumps straight into the bag. He then reappears with his head and paws showing. Then his tail comes out, wagging happily.

"Ok now, stay in there." Lightning says as he take the hoof Rainbow Dash offered.

Rainbow smiles and starts to hover in the air with Lightning following. "Let's go." Rainbow said. They both start to fly out the door and straight to Rainbow's house with Azure following.

* * *

**And that's another chapter into the mix. See ya next time.**

**Read and Review.**


	4. Family Fun and the Troubles of Autograph

**A/N: Next chapter up and running.**

**Writer / Original Idea: Flair the demon dragon king**

**Writer / Editor: Wolfdragon1**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Lightning is on a couch sleeping peacefully as Rainbow walks in. Rainbow stares at the stallion on the couch as she chuckles quietly as to not wake him. She carries a bucket of water on her wing and moves the bucket over him and tips it.

Lightning wakes up suddenly as he was flailing around in the water like he was drowning. He turns and glares at the laughing mare in the room, his mane all in his face making it impossible to see his eyes. Lightning spits out the water in his mouth to the side obviously annoyed by her. "Ha ha." Lightning says sarcastically as Rainbow stops laughing.

"Kinda hard to believe it's been a week hasn't it?" Lightning asks, shaking his body, sending water everywhere, even onto Rainbow.

Rainbow stops laughing and slowly gets up with Lightning doing the same. She stares at the spot where the bandages were once. "Yeah, hard to believe." Rainbow said to nopony in particular as she was lost in her own little world.

"Thanks again for letting me stay for the week even though you said it was only for a night." Lightning says.

Rainbow didn't hear as she kept looking at Lightning, not his eyes through. "Rainbow my eyes are up here." Lightning says getting her attention.

Rainbow blinks a few times before looking at him sheepishly. "Heh, heh, sorry." She nervously rubs a hoof on her leg. "I don't usually acts like this."

"It's fine." Lightning says and walks over to Rainbow, limping a little. "So what should we do today?"

Rainbow looks outside to see the town starting their day to day activities and the guards patrolling as usual since the attack. "How about a flight? Celestia knows you need it." She spreads her wings near the door that leads to the outside world.

"Sounds good." Lightning says following her.

They both head outside, leaving their pets in the cloud home. They all look at each other. Tank blinking slowly as ever, Azure remains unmoving, and Ice Fang starting to drool. He goes over and licks tank before starting to pant.

Lightning and Rainbow spend a few hours flying before landing in Ponyville. They both notice several ponies running past them. "Hey what's going on?" Lightning asks.

"The Wonderbolts are here." A pony passing by says.

Rainbow freezes as she hears this. Lightning looks over to her worriedly. "Rainbow, you okay?" He said, scared at her sudden freezing.

Rainbow grabs the next pony running past her, still unmoving. "Where are the Wonderbolts landing?"

The stallion she grabbed struggles against her grasp. "At the town center."

Rainbow drops the stallion as he takes off, trying to get away from the mad pony. Lightning reaches a hoof over to her before she speeds off, leaving a few ponies tumbling from the backlash of winds.

"I guess I'll go back to check on the pets." Lighting says. 'Among other reasons.' He thinks to himself before taking off.

Rainbow is flying across the ground as she reaches the speed that is almost needed to perform a Sonic Rainboom.

Once she reaches the town center she comes a halt without trouble. The winds that were following her sped past, blowing everything in their path. She spots the Wonderbolt's captain, Spitfire, standing on town hall's steps and she did not look happy.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Everypony who have trained with her covers their ears, unlike the ones who didn't and suffered the full blast.

"WHERE IS LIGHTNING BOLT?!"

Everypony in town looks to Rainbow, who is still awestruck. The crowd starts whispering among themselves because of this. "Why is she looking for Lightning Bolt? Is he her former Stallionfriend? What is their relationship?" Rainbow Dash heard the whispers from several ponies as Spitfire follows the crowd's eyes and spies the pony she trained.

"YOU!" Rainbow shakes herself out of her stupor and points to herself. "YEAH YOU! WHERE'S MY BOTHER?!" You can bet a big collective gasp is heard.

"W-w-well h-he's r-right behind m…" Rainbow Dash stops when she sees he was not there.

* * *

_Rainbow's home with Lightning Bolt_

Lightning has just changed into his normal clothes and is now resting on the couch. "That's everything, you have your orders." Lightning says.

"As you wish." A voice says behind him. The sound of the curtains blowing was soon heard, signaling the one who spoke had gone.

Lightning sighs and breathes in the fresh air of home. The pets were going crazy and Lightning just lets them have their fun. Ice Fang is gnawing on Tank's shell with Tank looking at Lightning with a confused look...or is that the look of 'help me'? Couldn't tell. Lightning just shrugs as he didn't know, thinking that maybe Ice Fang is just going on instincts. Azure just stayed on his perch, watching the spectacle.

"Nothing like a life of relaxation, huh buddy?" He said as he looks to Azure. Azure caws his approval and relaxes along with him. Why don't you guys make a bet to say how long this is going to last. Lightning whistles and Ice Fang runs and jumps onto his lap. As Lightning pets him when suddenly he hears the door slam open. Slowly turns his head around to see a pony wearing a Wonderbolt uniform.

There is only one thing on his mind now. 'Oh crap.' He then turns to his pets quickly. "Retreat everypony, RETREAT!" Lightning yells as Ice Fang runs off to Azure as he jumps onto his back. Azure flies as soon as he gets on and picks up Tank on the way.

They all flew out the nearby window, leaving Lightning behind with Spitfire. 'Traitors.' Lightning thinks as he gets off the couch and starts backing up, looking for a way out. He finds none but sees Rainbow behind Spitfire with a slack jawed expression.

Spitfire slowly marches up menacingly to Lightning, her eyes full of anger, all the time looking at him in the eye. "You have a lot of explaining to do mister!" She pokes an accusing hoof to his stomach. Lightning Bolt laughs nervously. Then she did something he didn't expect.

Spitfire's eyes start to tear up and she grabs her little brother in a hug that almost felt comforting if it weren't for the fact it felt like she was trying to crush him. Spitfire cried as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You idiot." She softly cried to him. "Why do you have to get yourself in so much trouble? Answer me that." She demanded.

"I think I inherited our father's luck. But it is good to see ya sister after almost two decades." Lightning says returning the hug.

Rainbow still stood there shock. Not even Tank, still being carried by Azure, bumping onto her head can knock her out of it.

"Rainbow don't just stand there come in." Lightning says.

Rainbow shakes her head and walks inside, followed by their pets. She gets closer as Spitfire lets go of Lightning. "So you're the brother of Spitfire, the captain of the Wonderbolts?" She is still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she has a relative of the Wonderbolts captain in her house. I guess she doesn't need those posters now.

"Yeah, she is my sister." Lightning says.

Spitfire looks to her brother. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Well after the incident I wound up on the shores of Stalliongrad half dead and with amnesia." Lightning says.

Rainbow raises her hoof like a student in class. "What incident?"

"Some jealous member of the Wonderbolts, whose name shall not be mentioned, took my brother out on the guise of a training exercise and threw him into a hurricane." Spitfire says, her anger rising again.

Rainbow's eyes widened at her words. "Why did that happen?"

"Cause he was jealous of Lightning when he was doing so well." Spitfire says.

"Also didn't help when you somehow got me drafted into the Wonderbolts while I was still a foal." Lightning says, causing Spitfire to laugh nervously

"Yeah, though I still wish I got him when I found out about what happened. I would have torn his dick off and gave him a new hole." Spitfire said.

Rainbow blushed and Lightning Bolt sighs. Azure lands on Lightning's shoulder and wraps his tail around him. "Oh sister, let me introduce my pets." Lightning says.

Spitfire yelps as she feels her leg being bit. She turns to see Ice Fang on her leg, her front leg freezing where he bit. "Ice Fang release." Lightning says sternly causing Ice Fang to release Spitfire immediately and run over to him.

Spitfire starts to rub her leg, but then forgoes that plan and just smashes her leg on the table, sending ice pieces everywhere. "That's better." She said as she rubs her leg.

"Azure, he is a Skyor while Ice Fang is an Ice wolf." Lightning says.

Azure caws and Ice Fang yips happily causing Spitfire to smile. "Hi there." Just then her stomach rumbles heavily. She blushes and turns to them nervously. "I guess I didn't eat on the way over. Oh, and if you're wondering, I found about you through the newspapers."

"Would you like to stay for dinner sister?" Lightning asks.

Spitfire's stomach decided to answer for her, making her blush of embarrassment.

"Rainbow shall we get start then?" Lightning says as he turns to Rainbow.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH." Rainbow says going into fanmare mood at the prospect of Spitfire staying for dinner.

"Ah, Rainbow." Lightning says.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH."

"Rainbow!" Lightning yells trying to get her attention but causes Rainbow to freeze in place and remain stuck and in place.

Lightning sighs and walk over and carries Rainbow to the kitchen she didn't move like she was a statue.

Spitfire looks at them for a few before turning to the pets with her usual look. "That is weirdest fangasm I have ever seen." The pets merely looks at each before turning back to her, the same look on their faces as her.

Lightning puts Rainbow down before getting ready to try and snap her out of it. Lightning grabs a nearby large bowl fit for a pony her size and places it under her. He then flies up and punches the cloud above Rainbow. The cloud sends out a few droplets of water, then brings a downpour. 'Thankfully she showed me how to control the weather here.' Lightning thinks with a smirk as Rainbow gets out of her shock after being washed in ice cold water. She huddles herself as she thinks to herself, 'Got to remember to warm that up.' Lightning lands besides the wet mare and remarks, "Great for the fire in the kitchen and also waking others up."

Rainbow looks at him with a glare. "Jerk."

"Would you prefer staying out there in that state embarrassing yourself to my sister?" Lightning asks, turning his head to look at her but freezes when he sees her soaking wet. Her mane cling to her resulting Lightning's expression to become slack jawed.

Rainbow tries to shake herself off and sends the water onto Lightning. "You're right, but let's get done with dinner, all right? I really want to impress her." She said as she walks over to the cloud fridge but stops when she sees him stunned 'Oh, quite interesting.' Rainbow thinks with a smirk before turning around and smacking him in the face with her tail, bringing him out of it.

"I think she already likes you Rainbow." Lightning says shaking his head while walking up behind her.

Rainbow quietly gasp as she heard that, but then her breath catches in her throat feeling a hug from behind, courtesy of Lightning. "I guess, but then again, I did keep you from your sister."

"I've been separated by her for almost 20 years Rainbow. Besides if she didn't like you she would have already hit you over the head for asking such a question." Lightning says.

Rainbow looks down. "Still..." Rainbow stopped when Lightning tightens his hug. "She likes you Rainbow. Would I lie to you?" Rainbow turns around, still in the hug.

While this was happening Spitfire was spying through the door and a smile form on her face. She then slips back to the living room before either notice her.

Rainbow and Lightning soon laid out the dinner on the cloud table, seemingly able to leave it on top as a regular table. Lightning pokes his head into the living room once they finished. "Spitfire, dinner is ready." He finds her playing with Ice Fang as he yips happily running around her. He laughs at the sight of Spitfire trying to catch him, only to fall down on her flank from dizziness. Spitfire sends him an annoyed look and walks into the room and sits on a chair while Lightning and Rainbow do the same as Azure flies in and onto Lightning's shoulder and Ice Fang sneaks under the table.

Rainbow seeing this looks under the table to see him at her legs. "Get out from under there. Come on, hop onto my lap." Ice Fang yips and did as she told.

'They really do seem like a couple.' Spitfire thinks as a mischievous idea came to mind and Lightning starts taking a drink. Spitfire lifts her drink and swirls the liquid around. "So, how close are you?"

"To what?" Rainbow asks as she pets Ice Fang.

Spitfire smirks. "How close are you two together? Especially when do I hear the flapping of little wings." She nonchalantly drinks from her glass.

Lightning's eyes widen and does a spit take and coughs several times while Rainbow was too stunned for words. Even Azure and Ice Fang turn their heads towards Spitfire who had a smirk. A few seconds later Tank slowly waddles in as slowly as ever. Seeing the smirk on the new guest's muzzle and the shocked faces of his owners and friends, he did a one-eighty turn and waddles back into the living room.

"We don't have that kind of relationship!" Both Lightning and Rainbow yell in unison.

Spitfire takes another sip of her drink. "Sure sounds like it." She remarks.

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Lightning says as Rainbow looked down in deep thought and very embarrassed over what Spitfire implied.

Spitfire finally laughs. "Relax big bro, I'm just joking."

"Somehow I'm not fully convinced." Lightning says as Rainbow starts blushing harder.

Spitfire calms down and looks at her happily. "Let's just enjoy dinner and we can talk about this later."

Dinner proceeds without another incident and they all are in the living room Spitfire was starting to get used to Ice Fang.

Ice Fang barks and lowers himself to the ground, ready to pounce. Spitfire does the same and waits for him. Ice Fang jumps at her only for Spitfire to dodge to the side, sending him to the ground. Ice Fang then yips as he feels his tail being bitten and being lifted. He looks around to see Spitfire as she places him onto the couch, with her taking a seat with him. Ice Fang then jumps onto her lap and settles there.

"Finally got him huh sister." Lightning says as both he and Rainbow looked pretty amused.

Spitfire smiles as she starts to pet Ice Fang. "Yeah, he's real sweet, I'll tell you that." She looks at Ice Fang as he starts to fall asleep.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock at the door. Rainbow looks confuse, but gets up and walks to the door. Opening it she sees Twilight in her hot air balloon. "Hey Rainbow, listen Princess Celestia has ask us again to do the Hearth's Warming Play again, but this time she to include the husbands and the children that are usually left out. She has also asked me to ask Lightning to play as one of the husband for the great job he did. Think you two are up for it?" Twilight asks.

Spitfire hears this and just smirks at Lightning as he facehooves. "Sure I think we can do it." Rainbow says.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Lightning asks.

"I think you were right Lightning, you do have father's luck." Spitfire says.

Lightning just groans out loud. "Why me?"

Rainbow chuckles. "Why not?"

Twilight smiles and pulls the cord on the burner to send her down. "Great, I'll send Princess Celestia a letter later to tell her the good news." Twilight calls up to them as she and the balloon descended.

"I think the Wonderbolts will be attending the Hearts Warming play in Canterlot this year." Spitfire says causing Lightning to groan again.

Lightning falls onto the couch, facing down. "I hate my life." His voice muffled by the clouds. Rainbow walks back to the couch and sits next to Lightning and pets his head. After several minutes Lightning finally raises his head. "So sister when do you want to go see mom and dad?" Lightning asks.

Spitfire face darkens. "Maybe tomorrow afternoon." Spitfire replies.

"I'll meet you in town square tomorrow after I get a few things ok?" Lightning asks.

Spitfire nods. "Okay." She then picks up Ice Fang like a foal. "See you later, little guy." Ice Fang licks her nose, making her giggle. After that she puts him down and leaves.

"So what was that all about?" Rainbow asks.

"It is family business, but you can come along if you want to Rainbow." Lightning says.

Rainbow keeps petting his head. "If it will help you through it then yes, I will come."

"Thank you." Lightning says.

Rainbow then hugs him as best as possible. "No problem."

Lightning and Rainbow go to the town center to see Spitfire signing a few autographs. "Hi sister." Lightning says walking up to her as Rainbow walks up to Scootaloo.

Spitfire looks up from her signing to see her brother. "Hey bro."

Everypony who was getting autographs turns their head to Lightning only to swarm him for a signature too. "Easy, easy!" Lightning yells out from the hungry crowd.

After signing the autographs Lightning had to drag himself to Spitfire while Rainbow asks Scootaloo. "Hey Scootaloo, you know that me and Lightning there are gonna be in the heart warming play in Canterlot and well this year it will involve Commander Hurricanes husband and their first born so you want to play that part?" Rainbow asks as Scootaloo's eyes widened as she heard this. "Me...Work…with...the Rainbow...Ahhhhhhhh." And there's the classic faint.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rainbow says before going over to Lightning

"I swear those ponies are more vicious than piranhas." Lightning says.

Spitfire giggles at his words. "Now you know what I have been dealing with."

"I think I prefer hunting creatures that can rend me to shreds." Lightning says.

Rainbow laughs at him. "Come on, this is your life now. Live with it."

Lightning looked like he was about to curse audibly until Spitfire says. "Shall we go see them?" Spitfire asks as Lightning calms down and says, "Yeah."

After a bit of flying they finally reach a graveyard. Spitfire sighs as she sees a certain set of tombstones. "Here we are." Spitfire says.

"I thought we were gonna meet your parents." Rainbow says. "Oh." Rainbow says in realization as Lightning wordlessly goes up to the graves and lays a bouquet of flowers on them.

"Hi mom. Hi dad it's been awhile since my last visit." Lightning says.

Spitfire comes up beside him. "Don't worry, I'm here too."

* * *

**And that's another, wait for more as we I keep doing this. At certain times, my life outside of this comes in and so does his, so you may have to wait until that is finished.**

**So Read and Review.**


	5. Play Time

**A/N: The next few chapters after this one is going to be slow. Probably by month instead of week. Reason is I have to get ready for college and that might get in the way of stuff. So not a lot of updating for a while when this is up. Once I'm in then the regular schedule can come back...or slow down by another week because...hey it's college.**

**Writer / Original Idea: Flair the demon dragon king**

**Writer / Editor: Wolfdragon1**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Alright, let's go over the scene where Commander Hurricane comes home." Twilight says as Lightning Bolt, Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo hold their scripts.

Rainbow clears her throat. "Ten Hut." Rainbow ordered.

Rainbow looks to her husband, the strategist of the Pegasus, and to her first born. They both snapped to attention in front of her before falling into a laughing fit. "Welcome home honey." Lightning greeted. "Hi mom." Scootaloo said as she hugs her. Rainbow closes the door behind her before returning the hug to her daughter. "I take it negotiations didn't go well?" Lightning asks.

"I kinda lost my temper at the beginning and all three of us wound up arguing and it went nowhere. I really think I should have sent you. It might have gone somewhere if the always cool and collected strategist Razor Wind went." Hurricane says half serious and half flirts.

Razor stands proudly. "I have been known to clear the negotiations quite easily."

Hurricane smiles. "That includes shoving a sword in their face until the deal goes through?"

"The men always love to hear about how that negotiation went with those pegasus barbarians you went to negotiation with for map information and wound up recruiting them into our ranks. It's also the award ceremony after that we met for the first time." Rainbow recalls.

"I like it we when dad talks about the bar fight during it." Scootaloo says laughing out loud.

Lightning chuckles. "Yeah, those were the good days. But you know what's better?" He asks her.

Rainbow smiles. "What?"

Lightning smirks. "Being with you."

"Alright good job guys you got the scene perfectly." Twilight says while Scootaloo seems a little grossed out.

Rainbow huffs and sits back in her seat. "I still can't believe that you have to be my husband in this. I don't even know why Princess Celestia wants a husband and a foal, if possible, to play too."

"Well they always were a part of the story if you read the book on it. They are mostly cut from the play to save time. But this year it seems she is going all out recounting the whole story. By the ways Scootaloo you did a great job." Lightning says.

Scootaloo smiles and hops next to Rainbow. "Thanks, but I don't know to stomach the lovey dovey parts."

"When that happens turn around and act like you're snickering." Lightning advises.

"Yeah, the crowd will buy that and there are a few scenes in the play where you do that anyways." Twilight reassured.

Scootaloo nods and leans against her sister. Rainbow wraps a hoof around her and holds her close. "Don't worry, because you will get it all. Just follow our lines and if can't remember, improvise."

"Yeah everything will be fine." Lightning says before they could continue the rest of the cutie mark crusaders opened the door to their car. "Scootaloo Canterlot is coming into view." Applebloom says.

Scootaloo jumps up and runs to the open window. When she pokes her head outside she sees the high valued Canterlot. "Wow." Oh yeah, she did become breathless at the sight. Lightning smiles as Applebloom and Sweetie Bell join her.

Rainbow watches the three fillies as they become amazed at the sight of Canterlot. She looks over to Lightning to see him walking towards her. "You sure you're ready?" Rainbow asks him.

"I'll be fine with the acting. It's the ponies in the crowd I'm worried about."

Rainbow suddenly grabs his head and hugs it. "You'll be fine. I know it." Rainbow sweetly said to him. Lightning taps her side a bit. "Can you let go now?" Rainbow sheepishly smiles and let's go. "Sorry."

Twilight sees this before leaving the car and goes where the other girls are practicing. "Alright girls, how are we doing?" Twilight announces as she enters the car.

"We are doing fabulous darling and Applebloom and Sweetie Bell are doing great as well. How is Lightning, Rainbow and Scootaloo doing?" Rarity says.

"They really got it down. Oh, by the way Rarity make sure you keep their measurements close by for wedding attire." Twilight says.

Rarity giggles as she hears the gossip. "I just knew that Mr. Lightning Bolt would be would get together with somepony soon. Who can't resist the good looks like that?"

"I'm surprised it was Rainbow Dash though." Applejack says.

"Well they aren't actually together yet. They are both the same type of pony and sometimes have trouble putting their emotions to words." Twilight explains.

Rarity suddenly gasp with surprise. "IDEAAA! What if we get them to reveal their feelings for each other in the play?"

Twilight shakes her head. "That's as bad as when the crusaders match made Big Mac and Cheerilee."

"They did what?" Fluttershy asks.

Twilight looks confused at her. "You didn't see the housed moved with a giant hole dug in front of the Boutique?"

"Ah no, I was tending to my animals and too busy to notice." Fluttershy says as the rest of the girls brought her up to speed.

Fluttershy blushes. "So Big Mac would have been married if they didn't bother with them? That's horrible, especially with just seeing each other and nothing else."

"So anyone else surprised the Lightning Bolt turned out to be the little brother of Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts?" Twilight asks.

Rarity shot up to her. "He's the little brother of the captain of the Wonderbolts?!" And faint.

"She didn't know?" Twilight asks.

Fluttershy shuffles her hoof across the wooden boards of the train. "Well, she has been busy with some orders that she didn't come out, not even to our spa meeting."

"Ah." Twilight says as Applejack revives Rarity.

Applejack grabs a bucket of water and prepares to throw it. "This always work on her." She dumps the water on Rarity, making her wake up with a scream. "Ah, I'm wet. No, my mane, not my beautiful mane. I can't live without it!" She runs to the bathroom to dry herself off.

A few minutes later she returns. "So what was this about Lightning and Spitfire being siblings?" Rarity asks.

"Lightning is Spitfire's little brother." Twilight explains.

"But I don't get it why would he not tell anyone or even let her know where he was?" Rarity asks.

"That's a good question and only one pony knows the answer to that." Twilight says.

They walk to the other car and sees Lightning trying to get Scootaloo back in from the outside. "Help me Rainbow or we're going to be foalless!" Rainbow rushes to him and helps pull her inside. After that they all sit down with Rainbow belittling Scootaloo. "...And don't you do that again."

'I think they are starting to take their roles a little too serious.' Twilight thinks.

Twilight turns to everypony in the car. "Okay, we report to the same building as before. I will go and tell Celestia that we are here." After that everypony, except Twilight, heads to the theater.

They arrive to find a few Ponies already there including Derpy who is waving at them. Lightning waves back as they all went to the dressing rooms were, but this time Lightning had his own dressing room because he's a stallion. He put on his own costume a black variation of the pegasus armor with a cloak underneath it. This was to set the strategist apart from the other soldiers so they wouldn't be mistakenly sent into direct combat.

Lightning looks over himself. "This is very cool. Too bad it isn't better than my armor." He said to himself. 'So this is the armor of my ancestors funny it just feels like...' Lightning's thoughts were interrupted when Derpy opened the door. "Show is starting soon." She says and closes the door. 'I guess I better get going.' Lighting thinks putting his hood up and walking out of the dressing room.

Walking into the backstage hall he sees the mares of the play come out of their dressing rooms. When he sees what Rainbow is wearing he becomes amazed. His jaw slightly drops and afterwards Scootaloo comes out wearing what looked like a light armor kid version of the pegasus armor. Lightning walks over slowly to Rainbow. "So where do we begin?" He asks nervously.

"You and Scootaloo hang back until we get to the scene where commander hurricane goes home. Why don't you talk to some of the other actors until then?" Rainbow suggests before she clears her throat and walks towards the part of the stage where she will enter from.

Lightning smiles and turns to Scootaloo. "So who do you want to talk to?" Waving his hoof to the multiple actors in the hall.

"I'll go talk to my friends see ya." Scootaloo says before walking over.

Lightning sigh and walks over to the other stallion actors playing the husbands. The actors turn to him as Lightning walks over. "So you're the Lightning we've been hearing about." One of the actors said.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Lightning asks taking note the Earth pony wore a farmer's clothes while the unicorn wore the robes of a student of magic from Princess Platinum's time.

"I'm Arcane." Said the stallion wearing the costume for Princess Platinum's husband.

"I'm Apple Field." Said the one wearing the costume for Smart Cookie's husband.

"And I'm Razor Wind." Lightning says seeing as they were getting into character.

The stallions chuckles. "Yeah, we also know your real name. So don't try to hide it. Any case, I think your part will come up first, then ours in about a few minutes." Arcane said as he looks at the clock.

"Got it." Lightning says waving over Scootaloo signaling it's almost time as he heard Spike start narrating. "Once upon a time, long before the peaceful rule of Celestia, and before ponies discovered our beautiful land of Equestria, ponies did not know harmony. It was a strange and dark time. A time when ponies were torn apart, by hatred."

"During this frightful age, each of the three tribes, the Pegasi, the unicorns, and the Earth ponies, cared not for what befell the other tribes, but only for their own welfare. In those troubled times, as now, the Pegasi were the stewards of the weather. But, they demanded something in return. Food that could only be grown by the Earth ponies. The unicorns demanded the same, in return for magically bringing forth day and night. And so, mistrust between the tribes festered, until one fateful day, it came to a boil. And what prompted the ponies to clash? 'Twas a mysterious blizzard that overtook the land, and toppled the tribes' precarious peace." Spike narrates as actor reenact the events.

"The normally industrious Earth ponies were unable to farm their land." Spike narrated as a plant withered in its hoof. "The Earth ponies were freezing." Spike narrated as a home was blown to pieces by the winds and the ponies inside shivered. "The home of the Pegasi fared no better. The Pegasi were hungry." Spike narrated as a pegasus tried to eat the fake fur on top its helmet. "And the unicorns were freezing and hungry." Spike narrated as a scene in a dining dictated this. "Even the unicorns' magic was powerless against the storm." Spiked continued as a door reinforced by magic was blown open. "Each tribe blamed the others for their suffering, and the angrier everypony grew, the worse the blizzard became." Spike narrated as the actors fought on stage over food. "And so it was decided that a grand summit would be held to figure out a way to cope with the blizzard." Spike narrated as the ponies were all headed for the same building.

"Each tribe sent their leaders." Spike narrated. "Daughter of the unicorn king, Princess Platinum." Spike narrates as trumpet sounded and Princess Platinum enters. "Ruler of the Pegasi, Commander Hurricane." Spike narrates as trumpets blew and Commander Hurricane entered. "And finally leader of the Earth ponies, Chancellor Puddinghead." Kazoos were blown as Chancellor Puddinghead entered. "Perhaps the three tribes could finally settle their differences, and agree on a way to get through this disaster." Spike narrated as all three took off their headgear before starting to yell at each other.

"All I wanna know is why the Earth ponies are hogging all the food!?" Commander Hurricane accuses.

"Us?! We're not hogging all the food, you are! Oh wait." She then smiles. "You're right. It's us." She then goes back into her accusing self. "Well, it's only 'cause you mean old pegasus-us-uses are making it snow like crazy!" Chancellor Puddinghead accuses.

"For the hundredth time, it's not us! We're not making it snow! It must be the unicorns! They're doing it with their freaky magic!" Commander Hurricane says redirecting the blame.

Platinum gasps. "How _dare_ you! Unlike you Pegasi ruffians, we unicorns would never stoop to such a thing! Humph!" Princess Platinum insults.

"Well, if you non-earths aren't gonna stop using your weirdo powers to freeze us all, then I'm just plum out of ideas." Chancellor Puddinghead says.

"What a shocker. An Earth pony with no ideas." Commander Hurricane insulted.

"Commander Hurricane, please cease with the insults!" Princess Platinum pleaded.

"You're not the boss of me, your royal snootiness!" Commander Hurricane insulted.

"_I beg your pardon_?! I am a princess! I won't be spoken to that way!" Princess Platinum.

"Well, I'm leaving first!" Commander Hurricane angrily says.

All three leaders continue arguing as they leave through the door.

* * *

_The curtain fell then rises to show the pegasus's home_

"And the blizzard raged on. So the summit of the tribes did not turn out as well as hoped, and the three leaders returned home to lick their wounds, and basically complain." Spike narrates before the curtain rose revealing a pegasus stage.

"Atten-tion!" Commander Hurricane yells, sending Private Pancy slipping down the snow covered stairs. "Well? Aren't you curious about how it went?" Hurricane angrily asks.

"Oh! Commander Hurricane, sir! How did it go, sir?" Private pansy asks.

"Horribly! Those other tribe leaders are so disrespectful! Don't they realize that we are a mighty tribe of warriors, and should not be crossed? We have got to break ranks with those weak foals! Now if you'll excuse me I have others to inform of this." Hurricane says before entering the keep. Hurricane walks past the barracks and into her living quarters.

"Commander Hurricane, tired from her experience, goes to see her family." Spike narrates.

"The meeting didn't work out?" A voice asks when she steps inside.

Out of the shadows stepped Commander Hurricane's husband, the grand strategist of the pegasus tribe. "Strategist Razor Wind." Spike introduced as Razor Wind walked into the light. "Mother is home!" A voice yelled before running passed Razor Wind.

Hurricane grabs the foal running at her and hugs her. "Hi sweetie. You were good for daddy?" Commander Hurricane asks.

"Yeah, I was we played together all day and had a lot of fun." The little filly says.

"The first born of Commander Hurricane and Strategist Razor Wind, Typhoon." Spike narrates.

Hurricane looks to her husband. "To answer your question, the meeting didn't go well. Now we may have to find new land." She said as she still hugs Typhoon.

"What happened?" Razor Wind asks.

Commander Hurricane chuckled nervously and sets her daughter down. "Let's just say that no more meetings are going to happen between us all." She said as she walks to him.

"What happened?" Razor Wind asks sternly.

"I kinda lost my temper at the beginning and all three of us wound up arguing and it went nowhere. I really think I should have sent you. It might have gone somewhere if the always cool and collected strategist Razor Wind went." Commander Hurricane says.

"That includes shoving a sword in their face until the deal goes through?" Razor Wind finished.

"The stallions always love to hear about how that negotiation went with those pegasus barbarians you went to negotiation with for map information and wound up recruiting them into our ranks. It's also the award ceremony after that we met for the first time." Hurricane recalls.

"I like it we when dad talks about the bar fight during it." Typhoon says laughing out loud.

Razor laughs and looks to Hurricane. "But do you know what the best part is?" Hurricane looks to him as well.

"What?" Razor walks closer.

"Being with you." He finishes.

The audience whistles and cheers at this, though a certain Wonderbolt captain felt her protective sibling instincts kick in, but she suppressed them.

Typhoon see this, turns around and snickers.

* * *

_The curtain falls then rises to show the unicorn's home_

Princess Platinum walks in shivering. "Clover the Clever! I need you!" Princess Platinum yelled out.

"Yes, your majesty. Did the other pony tribes see reason as I predicted?" Clover the Clever asks.

"Those other tribes are impossible! I, for one, can no longer bear to be anywhere near those lowly creatures. The unicorns are noble, and majestic. We will no longer consort with the likes of them!" Princess Platinum says before walking through a door with Clover the Clever following.

"I take it that the meeting didn't go well?" A young filly dressed in regal clothes walking to them asks.

"The first born of Princess Platinum, Silver." Spike says.

"Well kinda, yes, by the way Silver where is your father?" Platinum asks slightly worried.

"He's doing another experiment." Silver answered.

Platinum sighs dramatically. "Not again. If he continues then something will hap..."

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

"Don't worry, that was just on the table, nothing else!" A voice calls from behind a smoking door.

Platinum sighs. "That's what I get for marrying the unicorn magician with an insatiable thirst for knowledge." Platinum says as the door opens and out comes a unicorn completely covered in dust

"The husband of Princess Platinum and one of the heads of the castle mages Prince Arcane." Spike narrates.

Arcane coughs a dust cloud. "That's what I get for mixing two spells that just amplifies an explosives spell." He coughs out another dust cloud.

"Dad I think you should stop messing with the explosive spells." Silver says.

Arcane smirks, but not before coughing out another dust cloud. "Where's the fun in that?" He remarks.

The audience chuckles at this.

"Dear..." Platinum started tapping her hoof.

Arcane shakes himself off and tries to cough out the dust. "Yes...?" He asks uneasily.

"What have I told you about blowing the castle up?" Platinum asks so calmly that it is scary.

Arcane chuckles nervously. "Don't destroy all of our priceless goods by a simple experimental explosion."

"And what did you do?"

He hung his head. "Made a simple experimental explosion." He said miserably.

"And?" Princess Platinum asks.

He sighs. "Harmed some of our priceless goods."

Platinum glares at him for a few minutes before sighing. "What am I gonna do with you." Platinum asks to herself.

Arcane smiles like the village idiot. "Love me?"

"Sometimes I think I'm too lenient with you." Platinum says facehoofing as Silver was laughing at the exchange between her parents.

Platinum sighs once before turning to them all. "Well in any case, we have to find some new land. I fear that this one is lost."

"Did we at least make any headway with the other tribes?" Silver asks.

Platinum shakes her head. "I'm afraid not. They are really stubborn for their own good."

"More like you're too stubborn for our own good." Silver says under her breathe.

Platinum turns around and starts to head for her quarters. "Now then, let's pack up and head off."

"What about Grandfather?" Silver asks.

Platinum nods as she keeps walking. "Yes, the whole family is coming."

"So only Grandfather Gold and Clover the Clever is coming along?" Silver asks.

"That's right." Princess Platinum verified.

Before they could continue a guard rushes in. "Princess Platinum I bring terrible news!" The guard yells.

Platinum groans out loud. "Now what?! What could be worse than leaving the entire kingdom behind?!" She yells.

"Your father King Gold the Kind has passed away." The Guard regrettably.

Everypony in the room freezes. Then Silver turns to him. "What?" She said quietly, almost not believing it.

"Your father King Gold the Kind has passed away from illness. I'm sorry your highness." The guard says. Arcane walks over to his wife and hugs her.

Arcane nuzzles Platinum. "I'm sorry."

"Father always did say he would never leave his home here." Platinum says with tears and nuzzles into her husband as Silver also started to cry.

He hugs Silver as she nuzzles them. "We can always stay."

* * *

_The curtain falls then rises to show the earth ponies' home_

Chancellor Puddinghead comes down the chimney.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to use the door, Chancellor?" Smart Cookie asks.

"Maybe for you, Smart Cookie. But _I_ am a chancellor. I was elected because I know how to think outside the box. Which means I can also think _inside the chimney_. Can _you_ think inside a chimney?" Chancellor Puddinghead asks. The audience laughs at her logic.

"Uh..." Smart cookie says a little dumbfounded.

"I didn't think so." Chancellor Puddinghead says her face covered in soot.

"Ugh." Smart Cookie groans.

"Ohmygosh. Hold on to your hooves, I am _just about to be brilliant_!" Chancellor Puddinghead says very energetic.

"That'd be a first." Smart cookie says under her breathe.

"I have decided that the Earth ponies are gonna go it alone!" Chancellor Puddinghead says.

"Aw, so you mean the other tribes didn't come around? Shoot... I really thought we could get through to 'em if we..." Smart Cookie began.

"Don't worry about them. We're the ones with all the food, _right_?" Chancellor Puddinghead asks knowingly.

"Actually, we're all out." Smart Cookie informs.

"Fine, then we'll have to go somewhere new where we can grow some new food. And with me as our fearless leader, what could go wrong?" Chancellor Puddinghead says opening the door and getting hit with a mini avalanche of snow.

"Where should I start?" Smart Cookie asks sarcastically as two earth ponies dug their way through the snow to enter the cabin. The stallion and filly both shook their bodies to get any excess snow off.

"Husband of Smart Cookie, Apple Field and their firstborn, Apple Pie." Spike narrates.

"I am super-duper excited! Aren't you excited Applefield? We get to go on a great journey to find new land! How about you Apple Pie?" Apple Pie raiser her hoof and opens her mouth, but before she can say anything, "Great! Let's pack up and start moving." Chancellor Puddinghead said pointing in the opposite direction of where they actually go and not allowing Apple Pie to speak.

Smart Cookie looks to her leader, Pudding Head in exasperation. Then turns to her husband and daughter. "Yes, I deal with this every day."

"No wonder ya'll so tired every day." Applefield says as Apple pie looks confused.

"Wait, what's going on?" Apple Pie asks.

"Chancellor Puddinghead says we are setting out to find a new land." Smart cookie answered.

"Oh..." Apple Pie said as she heard that...then, "WAIT, WHAT!"

"Don't question it just go with it." Smart Cookie says as Chancellor Puddinghead opens the front door and gets buried under snow again.

Smart Cookie sighs and walks off to the storage closet. "I'll get the shovel."

The curtain falls again and Spike comes out onto the stage. "We will now take a brief intermission. Please feel free to get up and stretch your legs." Spike says before retreating behind the curtain again.

* * *

_Backstage_

Lightning adjust his costume as the other stallions do the same. "I still can't believe that we're doing this." He remarked.

"Cheer up Lightning, you're doing great so far." Rainbow says.

Rainbow helps set the wing holes on his costume. "A few more scenes and we are done."

"Yeah, besides ya'll are doing great. I took a peek during your scene and it was almost like you both weren't actin." Applejack says.

They both chuckle nervously as they know what she is talking about. "Well, we practiced, that's good for us." Rainbow told her.

"Sure, that's all it is." Applejack says before leaving with both Rainbow and Lightning blushing.

"Are you excited guys?!" Both of the blushing ponies yelp as Pinkie appears behind them. "We get to do the real action scenes now."

"Throwing snowballs?" Both asked now not blushing.

Pinkie shakes her head like crazy. "No sillies. The traveling. I thought you knew that Rainbow?"

"How is that an action scene?" Lightning asks confused.

Pinkie snorts and giggles. "Because you are doing some action." She said smartly.

Lightning just looks at her awkwardly.

"So do you think I got that accent well enough?" The earth pony asks Applejack.

Applejack nods. "Yep, ya got it down to the pitch and tone."

"I feel as though I could do better."

She pats his side. "Nah, ya're good enough."

"Very well done." The unicorn actor says to Rarity and Sweetie Bell.

Rarity tries to brush the little dust off of her costume. "Yes well, we must prepare for the next bit."

"Certain in five minutes." Derpy says before going back to the props.

"Who was it that gave Derpy the job of overseeing the play anyways?" Lightning asks.

"Celestia, don't question it." Rainbow told him.

"So like Pinkie?" Lightning asks.

Rainbow stifles a laugh with her hoof. "Yeah."

"Curtain in 2 minutes." Derpy calls.

"I guess we're up." Lightning says.

* * *

_The curtain rises to show the pegasus traveling scene_

The curtain opens up and Razor Wind, Commander Hurricane, and Private Pancy are flying with Typhoon riding on Razor Wind's back. Razor Wind looks at the map. "The map shows that we're not much farther."

"Are you sure?" Typhoon asks looking over his shoulder.

"Stay alert private, you never know where are enemies are." Hurricane says.

Razor nods as they kept flying. "Yes, just past the mountains ahead."

"Ok. Hey daddy, look at mommy." Typhoon says as Razor Wind sees Hurricane fighting a cloud.

Razor goes up to his wife. "Is everything okay, honey?" He asks carefully.

Hurricane laughs nervously and Pancy is giggling at the scene. The heavy winds of the snow storm suddenly brings down a tree with a crash.

"YIPE!" Pancy yells, making her jump into Hurricane's forelegs.

Razor Wind's mouth turned into a grin and Typhoon was laughing at this scene. Hurricane huffs and let's go, sending Pancy falling before she caught herself with her wings.

* * *

_The curtain falls and then rises to show the unicorns_

Platinum hops around the snow to avoid it, but the snow has already melted and wetted her outfit.

"Ah honey what are you doing?" Arcane asks.

"Trying to avoid getting my outfit wet." She said as she hops around even higher, but it made things worse.

"You do remember you know levitation spells right?" Arcane asks.

Platinum stops and brings a hoof to her face. "Why didn't I realize that?" She asks herself.

"Because you were so focused on the problem you couldn't see the solution." Silver says causing everypony to look at her surprised.

"You are gonna have a sage like knowledge one day." Arcane says and Clover felt pride at the knowledge and wisdom her student possessed.

Platinum blushed in embarrassment and levitates herself with the others following behind her. Clover just shakes her head. 'I've been doing that ever since we left.' That is true since she is at least the correct height off the ground just so that the naked eye can't see it. Arcane then pulls her along with a magic tether from his horn.

* * *

_The curtain falls and rises to show the earth ponies on a mountain path_

Pudding Head walks through the snow as she looks through a map that has two holes for her eyes. "We are almost there!" She yells out. Cookie and her family tries to follow as the snow feels like it's getting deeper.

"She said that four hours ago." Apple Pie says back with her parents where Pudding Head couldn't hear them. Apple Pie stares at the map on her face. "Why does she have the map on her face anyway? She doesn't know where she is going if she can't see the map."

"I'll speak to her." Smart Cookie says sighing afterwards.

"Hey dad I have a question." Apple Pie told him.

"What is it?" Apple Field looks at her daughter, wondering what question she could have lingering in her head. 'I just hope it isn't a stupid question.' He hoped.

"If we are going to an undiscovered new land how do we have a map to there?" Apple Pie asks.

Apple Field stops and then facehooves as a sound effect went off in the background. The crowd laughs from the obvious logic.

The curtain falls. "And so, each leader encountered obstacles along the way, but eventually, they all arrived in a new and wondrous land. Nopony had ever seen paradise before." Spike narrates.

_The curtain rises again showing the pegasus on a cloud. _

"This is the new land we've been searching for!" Commander Hurricane says.

"What a view... I can see my future house from here." Private Pansy says.

Hurricane is then given a flag by Razorwind and she plants it in the cloud. "I proclaim this new land to be... _Pegasopolis_!" Commander Hurricane proclaims.

"I've never seen such jewels! This ruby is dazzling. This whole _land_ is dazzling. I'm double dazzled! In the name of the unicorns, I hereby dub this land _Unicornia_!" Princess Platinum proclaims.

"Shouldn't we check if there is any locals first?" Silver asks.

"Just let your mother have her moment for now." Arcane says.

The earth ponies are standing in a field as the other groups remained oblivious.

"The air! The trees! The dirt. This dirt is the dirtiest dirt in the whole dirt world!" Chancellor Puddinghead says wallowing in the dirt.

"And fertile, too. Perfect for growing food." Smart Cookie says as Applefield examines the ground.

"In the name of the Earth ponies, I think I'm gonna call this new place... uh... Dirtville." Chancellor Puddinghead announced as she planted a flag pole in the ground.

"How about Earth?" Smart Cookie asks.

"_Earth_! Congratulations to me for thinking of it." Chancellor Puddinghead proclaims again.

"We found our new home!" Commander Hurricane, Princess Platinum, and Chancellor Puddinghead yell all at once getting each other's attention. Upon seeing each other the three leaders start arguing much to the frustration of their families and friends.

Cookie Cutter brings a hoof to her ears as they get louder. Clover just brings a book out with her magic and starts to read it. "Do you have an extra book to borrow?" Razor asks. Clover just gives him another book. "Thanks." And so they read.

Not a minute later a snowball hits Razor wind in the face. Looking up he sees Puddinghead held down by the rest of the earth ponies and his wife and Platinum were about to start hitting each other with their hooves. "Please hold this while I try and stop this before it gets worse." Razor Wind says giving the book back.

Razor quickly tackles Hurricane, leaving a confused Platinum behind. "Hurricane, we don't have time for this! While you two were auguring the storm has gotten worse and now we need to find shelter!" Razor never yells to his wife like that unless it was something important.

Hurricane was cut off guard by this. Arcane also tries to restrain his wife but is having difficulty. "A little help here Clover." Arcane calls.

Clover sighs and places the book back into her bags and starts to restrain Platinum. Meanwhile Hurricane tries to pick herself up, only to be push back down, this time with her wings pinned. "Promise me that you will at least be rational for this new land." That wasn't a request that was an order.

"Alright." Hurricane begrudgingly says surprising the other leaders.

Razor lets go and lets his wife stand up. "Now we have to find some shelter because the blizzard is getting worse." He looks around and sees a cave on the mountain side. "We can take shelter there." He told everypony as he pointed to the cave, soon all three tribes in in the caved huddled around a small fire.

All of the families were huddled amongst themselves to keep warm due to the small fire. "Anypony have any more blankets?" Cookie asks trying to warm up her daughter.

"Here use my cloak, as one it is part of the winter uniform, so it will keep you warm." Razor Wind says removing his armor and cloak.

Hurricane grabs the cloak from him. "Are you crazy?! They're the enemy, not our friends!" She yelled to him.

She then wraps the cloak around their little Typhoon. "Here you go. Keep that away from your father's stupidity."

"Hurricane do we need to have another talk?" Razor Wind asks in a sweet but scary voice.

Hurricane freezes as she hears the tone. "Well...I...uh...I uh..." She stutters.

"Whoa, somepony who can make the great Commander Hurricane speechless." Platinum says mockingly.

Hurricane immediately grows mad and glares at Platinum. "You won't be saying that with my hoof down your...!" She feels a jab to her side. Looking to the jab she see Razor looking at her with a glare of his own and pointing at Typhoon. She seemed a little scared by her mother's sudden outburst.

Hurricane immediately calms down for the sake of her child. "I'm sorry honey. Mommy's having a rough day." She said as she hugs her daughter. Razor Wind wraps his cloak around the shivering Apple Pie.

Hurricane moves Typhoon closer to the fire as Platinum does the same. "Please, Commander Hothead." Platinum says.

"It's Commander Hurricane." Hurricane says annoyed.

Platinum clears her throat. "Please, Commander, could you just stand back and give me my royal space?" Platinum asks with a little sarcasm.

Hurricane huffs. "My little Typhoon needs her warmth to stay alive and she is definitely not sharing it with a has-been princess."

"I beg your pardon. I am Royalty you two bit barbarian." Platinum insults.

Hurricane's head shot up with an angry growl. "Two bits?! I can assure you that a lot of bits went into this armor to protect their leader!" She hits her armor to prove her point.

"A hunk of metal for those who can't even act like a proper mare." Platinum says.

Hurricane then points her hoof to her. "At least I act like a leader who isn't afraid of snow."

"How dare you." She points at the dirt. "You see this invisible line it outlines my territory." Platinum says pointing her hoof at the ground.

Hurricane smirks and steps over the line. Hurricane's smirk grew seeing Platinum get angrier. "Private, outline our territory." Hurricane ordered.

Pancy just shakes with fear making her armor rattle. Hurricane sighs and draws her territory, into the others.

The other rulers follow suit and start drawing lines. When Platinum and Hurricane line's crosses each other they growl. Pudding Head didn't know what was going on so she just followed the others example. Not a good idea for her as they were about to brawl. They then start arguing over a rock as the entrance freezes over.

The leaders didn't notice, but their families and assistance did. They all huddled in one corner of the cave as the wall finally covers the entrance. Then a whiny is echoed throughout the cave as the leaders continue to argue.

"HURRICANE!?" Razor Wind yells getting his wife's attention.

Hurricane looks over to her husband and then sees the ice wall of the entrance. She tries to move, but couldn't. Hurricane looks down and sees her legs starting to freeze up. Pudding Head and Platinum were too engrossed to notice that they too were icing up. Hurricane looks over to her Razor pleadingly. "Help." Almost a whisper.

Razor flew towards his wife but was hit by a blast of freezing wind that froze him and her as soon as he embraced her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Typhoon yells out. She tries to run to them, but was held back by the other children. "Don't Typhoon! You'll freeze too!" They both yell.

"Let me go I got to save them!" Typhoon yells before being restrained by Private Pansy.

Pancy hugs Typhoon tightly as to not let her go. "You won't do any good by being frozen like them." She said softly to her. "You need to let us handle this."

"I don't think that's possible." Smart Cookie informed as Puddinghead and Platinum froze completely with their husbands as well, which happened without the notice of the rest of them.

Pancy eeps and hugs Typhoon to the point of choking. "Okay, we can't help them." She said fearfully.

The assistances gathered around the children as the ice grew closer until they heard a noise overhead. They all look up to see three blue spectral horses flying in a circle hovering overhead. They all shiver in fear, except for Clover who recognized what the spirits were.

"They must be windigos! My mentor Star Swirl the Bearded taught me about them. They're winter spirits that feed off fighting and hatred. The more hate the spirit feels, the colder things become!" Clover says.

"Then...this is our fault. We three tribes... we brought this blizzard to our home by fightin' and not trustin' each other. Now it's destroyin' this land, too." Smart Cookie says.

"But what about my Father, he never hated any of the other tribes. He was the biggest supporter of peace and harmony between the three tribes." Typhoon says.

Clover looks on sadly to the frozen ponies. "I heard of his methods. Maybe his way of talking actually made him seem as bad. It probably goes to anypony that acts with hatred."

"And now our bodies will become as cold as our hearts...all because we were foolish enough to hate." Clover says.

"Well, I don't hate you. I actually hate Commander Hurricane a lot more than I hate you guys." Pancy says. Typhoon looks at Pancy angrily before remembering what Clover said. She then calms down and just stares at her.

"That's my mom you're talking about." Typhoon says with a huff.

"Oh sorry." Pancy says.

Typhoon sighs. "It's okay, I know how she acts to her soldiers."

"Actually, I don't really hate her, I just really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really dislike her." Pancy says getting a chuckle out of everyone but Typhoon.

Typhoon looks to her frozen parents again. "Yeah, but that's what she is and what will be..." She turns to look at everypony. "...and I'm proud to be their daughter."

"You should be." Pancy says.

"Well, I don't hate you guys either." Smart Cookie says with the others agreeing with her. "No matter what our differences, we're all ponies." Smart cookie finishes.

As the ice is about to completely freeze them over Clover the Clever's horn unleashes a burst of magic blowing the windigos away.

"What was that?"

"I didn't know unicorns could do that."

"I didn't either. Nothing like this has ever happened before. But I know it couldn't have been just me. It came from all three of us, joined together, in friendship."

"All through the night, the three ponies kept the fire of friendship alive by telling stories to one another and by singing songs, which of course became the winter carols that we all still sing today. Eventually, the warmth of the fire and singing and laughing reached the leaders, and their bodies began to thaw. And, it even began to melt their hearts." Spike narrates and soon the ponies who were frozen start to thaw out.

The children run to their parents to hug them and they soon joined the rest at the fire again.

"The three leaders agreed to share the beautiful land, and live in harmony ever afterwards. And together, they named their new land. Though when Platinum and Hurricane started to fight their husbands quickly intervene." Spike narrates as the cast raises a flag of Equestria before the curtain falls again.

The cast comes out from behind the certain and takes a bow as the audience cheers and gives a rousing applause to the actors. Spitfire smiles as her brother enjoys the attention. She looks to her side to see the rest of the officers of the wonderbolts cheering. 'Maybe it's about time I ask him to return to the wonderbolts.' Spitfire thinks as the curtain closes for the final time.

* * *

_Backstage_

"So you coming to the after play party?" Rainbow asks through the door as Lightning was changing out of his costume.

Lightning places the costume back in the dresser. "Yeah, I might as well." He closes the dresser door.

Lightning walks out wearing his usual clothes and he and Rainbow Dash walks along with the rest of the cast to the party. The party was held in the living room area of backstage, able to hold many ponies at once, the room was repurpose and now adorned with many party supplies and food and drinks. As the party went on, Spitfire walks in and goes over to Lightning and Rainbow.

"Hey Lightning." Spitfire calls.

Lightning's ears perked up and turned around to see his sister approaching.

"Yeah, sis? What's up?" He asks.

"I just wanted to say hi, oh, and I brought the rest of the officers of the Wonderbolts with me." Spitfire says as they all walked in. "Oh is that all?" Lightning says as Rainbow Dash was getting excited.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Rainbow starts chanting.

"Rainbow." Lightning says getting her focus off them on him getting her to stop. Rainbow starts to laugh nervously. "He...he...sorry."

"I see all our practicing has allowed you to be able to snap out of that easily." Lightning says.

Rainbow blushes hard and tries to turn away from sight, but still takes some peeks every now and then. Soarin walks by fast after spotting a pie. Lightning looks at him weirdly then turns to his sister. She just shakes her head as a way of saying 'Don't question.'

"So still has the obsession with pie?" Lightning asks.

Spitfire sighs and does a facehoof. "I told you not to question."

"He had that before I left remember?" Lightning asks.

Spitfire groans out loud. "I don't want to deal with anything that involves pie and Soarin. So just drop it."

"Alright I won't bring up those incidents. So sister you look like you want to talk about something." Lightning says.

"Yeah." She looks at the other ponies listening in on the conversation. "But I want to do this in private." She tips her head to one of the dressing rooms.

Lightning looks at her questionably before turning to Rainbow. "You can stay here for a bit right?" Rainbow didn't move an inch. "Rainbow?" He pokes a hoof at her side, making her fall down like a wooden statue. Lightning sighs and grabs a glass of cold water and throws it onto her.

"YOW! Cold!" Rainbow yelled as she shot up, soaking wet.

"Now that you're awake Rainbow I'll go see what my sister wants." Lightning says walking passed her after Spitfire.

Rainbow shakes the rest of the water off and looks over to the food table to find some snacks, but ended up with finding Soarin's face in a pie. Her eyes slowly drifted back to the dressing room door where Spitfire and Lightning went to talk privately. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she walks over to eavesdrop.

"So sister what did you want to talk about?" Lightning asks.

Spitfire sighs and sits on her flank. "Well...I'm just wondering if you want to rejoin the Wonderbolts."

Lightning sighs. "I'm sorry sister I must decline." Lighting answered.

"What?" Almost a whisper came from Spitfire.

"I no longer think being a Wonderbolt is the life for me." Lightning says.

"Why, you used to love it all the time." Spitfire spat out.

"There is a saying sister. Time changes everypony. My time in Stalliongrad pushed me to the limit and change me so many ways and opened my eyes to so many things. I'm not the little foul that dreamed of being the greatest Wonderbolt." Lightning say.

"But..." She tried to plead then sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Sister look on the bright side. We are here now we can be a family again." Lightning says while smiling to ease her worries.

Spitfire smiles as best she could. "But it won't be all day like a real family, but I guess everypony changes and grows up someday."

"Yeah time waits for no pony." Lightning says.

Spitfire then looks to the door. "By the way, did you proposed yet and whens the wedding?" Rainbow flinches back as she hears this and thinks that Spitfire can see her. All Lightning did was blush like a tomato.

"Is it that obvious I like her?" Lightning asks.

Spitfire smirks. "You're my brother. Do you really want that answer?"

"Yes." Lightning says.

Rainbow leans her ear against the door harder to hear correctly. Spitfire walks over to the door and opens it, sending Rainbow flat on her face. Rainbow looks up with an embarrassed smile and looks around. "This isn't the bathroom?" She asks dubiously.

Lightning's face grew redder. "How much did you hear?" Lightning asks.

Rainbow gets up and dust herself off. "Since the beginning." Not looking at both of them. Spitfire closes the door to not allow anypony else in.

"So...ah...what are your feeling on the last part?" Lightning asks trying not to make eye contact.

Rainbow feels a shove, making her hit Lightning. Lightning catches her and breaks the fall from ever happening. Now they can't help but look into each other's eyes.

"So...ah...would you like to go out on a date sometime?" Lightning asks blushing hard.

Rainbow blushes heavily. "Yeah...I would like that."

Spitfire smiles and leaves them to their time alone having gotten all the answer she needs. Spitfire walks out with a smile and one of the Wonderbolt officers approached her. "So judging by that smile can we assume he is coming back to the Wonderbolts?" The wonderbolt says delighted that Lighting is coming back.

Spitfire walks by, keeping the smile on her face. "Nope."

"Then why are you smiling?" The wonderbolt asks confused.

Spitfire turns to him. "None of your business that's for sure."

"Mam, I am your assistant." The wonderbolt reminded.

She frowns at his persistence. "This is my business and so is Lightning's, so don't even bother going to him. You do and I'll make sure that you fly around the course until your wings cramp and you have find a way out of it before you end up on the ground below!" She threatens.

The Wonderbolt cowards from her and hides behind his hooves. "Sorry sir, it won't happen again." He told her, scared out of his mind.

She nods hard once. "Good."

"Hey where's Dashie?" Pinkie Pie asks.

Twilight looks around backstage and finds nothing. "I have no idea." She told the others.

They see Spitfire walk by with a smile on her face. "Maybe Spitfire knows." Pinkie says bouncing towards Spitfire.

Spitfire bumps into somepony that strangely makes a squeaking sound. "Hi there! Do you know where Dashie is?"

Spitfire looks at her with eyebrow raised until she recognizes she was one of the actors. "I presume you mean Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire asks.

Pinkie nods like crazy. "Yeah, where is Dashie? Is she hiding under your wing?" She said as she lifts Spitfire's wing.

"Ah no, she is currently talking to my little brother. I say how they were developing feelings for one another and knowing my brother he most likely was having trouble telling his feeling so I gave them a little push." Spitfire says pulling her wing back.

Pinkie looks confused. "How hard a push? Like a regular push or a super heard push like this?" She gives Spitfire so hard a push that she went flying back into the wall that made a hole in the wall.

Spitfire climbs out the hole looking shocked. "Ok first how did you do that and second to answer your question. Basically I had him admit his feeling for her to me while she eavesdropped. Now that that awkward part is over maybe their relationship will proceed normally." Spitfire clarifies.

"First question is me being my usual Pinkie Pie self. The second one is thanks." She hops off to who knows where.

"She scares me." The actor who played Applefield said to Applejack.

Applejack just shrugs. "Who doesn't she scare these days?" She said offhoofly.

Pinkie Pie appears before her friends. "Oh who wants to eavesdrop on Dashie and Boltie?" Pinkie asks.

Twilight looks apprehensive. "I don't know Pinkie. That's an invasion of Rainbow's privacy and Lightning's too."

"Oh I wonder if they're kissing yet." Rarity says before squealing at the thought.

Twilight turns to Rarity. "We can't spy on them."

"Yes we can." Twilight turns back to Pinkie to see her dressed out in her spy outfit. "We got the gear." She said putting the night vision goggles on.

"Pinkie." Twilight was about to scold her but Pinkie dragged her and the rest of the Mane six to the door to eavesdrop. While the cutie mark crusaders were left confused. "So Scootaloo what do you think of Lightning Bolt, is he cool to you?" Apple Bloom asks trying to change the subject.

Scootaloo eyes lights up. "He is just as cool as Rainbow Dash. While we were rehearsing I started to think of him as a real father." She said admirably.

"From the sounds of it he and Rainbow Dash are gonna get together. What are your thoughts on that Scoots?" Sweetie Belle asks.

She stops being bug eyed and turns to them. "I don't know exactly." Was her only reply.

* * *

_With Rainbow and Lightning_

"So Rainbow what would you like to do?" Lightning asks while thinking he heard something at the door.

Rainbow blushes and looks away. "How about a flight for now. I'm not the one for dinner and all that." She rubs her hoof across the ground to stave away the embarrassment.

"Yeah we could do that." Lightning says before bringing his hoof up to his mouth to signal her to be quiet so he silently walks to the door.

"So...where should we go?" He said trying to keep up the ruse. "Maybe to Cloudsdale but..." Lightning stops mid-sentence and opens the door as the rest of the Mane Six tumbles in looking sheepish. "...maybe they have a recommendation." Lightning finishes.

Rainbow's astonished look turns to anger. "I thought that we agreed to never spy on each other for secrets after the Foal Free Press incident. Now I find you guys here doing the same thing."

"It was Pinkie's idea!" Rarity immediately shouted.

Rainbow walks to the mess of a spying group and moves everypony out of the way, leaving Pinkie huddled on the ground. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Pinkie looks around quickly and sees the food table. She grabs a pie as Soarin dives in for it, only to bang his muzzle on the table. "Surprise Attack!" You can guess what happens next. "My cover has been blown!" Pinkie yells running away.

"PINKIE! YOU GET YOUR FLANK BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Rainbow yells out as she flies after her.

Everyone has a good laugh at this although Lightning was trying to suppress his own laughter.

* * *

_Hour later on the streets of Canterlot_

Rainbow finally stops chasing Pinkie and is walking with Lightning to a hotel the actors were staying in because the train wasn't running anymore that night.

Lightning gets some more of the pie that Pinkie hit Rainbow Dash with out of her Mane. Rainbow watches as he eats the pie of course. "Hey, can't let a good pie go to waste." Is the classic remark.

"Thanks for walking with me to the hotel Lightning." Rainbow says ignoring the pie running down her face.

Lightning warmly smiles. "Think nothing of it. Why don't you go on ahead? I have to take care of a few more things."

"Ok, but could you bring some hot apple cider they are selling. I kinda left my bits at home." Rainbow says sheepishly.

"Sure." He laughs a bit as she walks inside then he turns serious. He walks along and eventually into a furnace room. From there he uses his wings to get into the raptors where the shadows hide him perfectly. There he waited.

Lightning hears a door open and then a clack on the rafters of where he's at behind him. "Perfect now I just need to find him and take him out."

Lightning heard a voice on the nearby rafters say. "Oh and who is this somepony." Lightning says before moving to another rafter as he heard the pony jump on the rafter he was on.

The pony started to get a shaky voice. "I don't have a name yet, but I know where he is."

"So is this your first assassination job?" Lightning sarcastically asks throwing his voice using a trick he picked up hunting.

The voice started to sound shaky. "Y-yes sir."

"Pity. Because this is the memento of the last assassin." A piece of cloth falls to the ground.

"I'll try to find the name sir." The newbie assassin says nervously.

"Unfortunately you have three options: kill me, die by my hoof, or be killed by your superiors for failure." Lightning says.

"Please sir!" The newbie assassin says scared.

"So which option would you prefer?" Lightning asks.

Silence follows. "You made your choice." Lightning takes out a small dagger. He walks over to the assassin.

The new assassin didn't feel a thing as tears fell from his eyes and he dropped to the ground dead. Lightning Bolt just looked over the dead body and sigh. "I truly wished we lived in a world where this sort of thing was not necessary." Lightning says with sorrow.

"Sir would you like me to take care of the body?" A new voice says.

Lightning sighs. "Yes, just make sure that he's buried with his family present. He at least deserve that."

"Sir it's not my place but you did him a mercy. You ended him quick and painless. If his employers had been the ones who did it they would have made an example out of him and his death would have been long and painful." The voice says.

"You're right. But this does prove something." Lightning says.

"And that is?" The voice asks.

"Those creatures weren't there by natural means. Somepony deliberately put them there and this kid was not from Equestria meaning a foreign country. Which also means there is a traitor in this country and to make sure the creatures were never noticed while transporting them means it is someone with much money and influence. After you deliver the body I want you to start digging and find who was responsible." Lightning says.

"Of course." The voice says.

Lightning then left the building. Later he knocked on the door of the Mane six's hotel room.

Rainbow opens the door to find Lighting. "Hey there. Where's my Apple Cider?"

"Right here." Lightning say holding of a mug full of hot Apple Cider to Rainbow wearing an innocent smile. He feels his hoof empty after a moment after and finds Rainbow chugging the mug down.

"You want to come in?" Rainbow asks after she finishes.

Lightning nods his head. "Sure." Lightning says before walking into the room.

* * *

**And that's another chapter and the beginning of many delays. Sorry again but its best this way for a bit. So does the great Flair have anything to say to our readers?**

**Flair: I just want to ask who saw the assassin attempt coming and can you guess what will happen next? Please place your answers in the reviews. Flair over and out.**

**See you next time readers and remember to,**

**Read and Review. **


	6. Life of the Party

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter and I have nothing to say, but maybe Flair has something, Flair?**

**Flair:**

**Wolfdragon: Guess not.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

(Translation)

* * *

The snow crunched under the hooves of the Ponyville residents as they boarded the train back to their home town.

"Well this was fun." Lightning said as he steps on board. "I hope they don't call on me again."

"Oh why not, you play the role of Razor Wind well?" Rainbow asks.

Lightning scoffs. "I just don't do well in front of crowds. Especially when they watch your every move. It's unnerving." He shivers at the thought of it.

"So Lightning, I heard you were a Stalliongrad hunter and that you were the one who saved Ponyville from the creatures Princess Celestia sent guards to help deal with." Scootaloo says.

She suddenly feels herself pick up and placed on somepony's back. "Yep, but the job is never easy."

"Can you tell me a story from those days on our way back to Ponyville?" Scootaloo asks while getting a grip on Lightning.

Lightning chuckles lightly. "Sure kid." He said as he ruffles her mane.

When the rest of the ponies from Ponyville heard this they all followed him to the car all wanting to hear the story.

"Now which one would be a good story?" Lightning asks himself as he thinks it over. "Oh how about my first hunt of a Barroth." Lightning says. All of the ponies look confused at the name. "I guess none of you would know about that creature." Lightning says taking out a book. Looking closely Twilight recognizes it as the book that Lightning showed them the Chamleonsaurus with.

Flipping through the pages Lightning finally showed them a picture of the creature. It looked sort of like a tyrannosaurus with a bolder growing from its head. Next to it was a scale showing how big it was compared to a normal pony. The scale showed it to be bigger than most houses.

"You hunted that thing alone?!" Scootaloo yells.

"Oh no Scootaloo, I was part of a team when in this hunt. I was a part of the assault part of the team. We had about eight members in this team. Two ranged attackers, a trap expert, a scout and tracker, and four assault hunters." Lightning clarified.

"You see, the Stalliongrad hunters got a request from a village in Saddle Arabia to come and hunt a Barroth that had been destroying entire crop fields and attacked a few villages. I was selected for the hunt along with the seven other hunters. The one in charge was a level 4 hunter name Bangorn the Hammer. He was a veteran of the hunter and his great strength was well known in the guild."

"We all boarded a train to Saddle Arabia. On the way there each Hunter did their own thing, one of the ranged hunters was doing maintenance on his equipment, and Bangorn was giving a briefing on our target. Most of the other hunters were listening because this was their big time hunting a colossal monster. While I sharpened my own weapon." Lightning says.

"This wasn't the first time I tangled with a monster of this size. In fact it was the fifth. I had experience on two hunts similar to this. The other two I encountered them while hunting a pack of smallish monsters or going out to retrieve some supplies for a guild mate. Let's just say both of those monster and I have a history." Lightning continued.

"So you encounter something like this on a regular basis?" Twilight asks intrigued.

"On some hunts, but those two, ever since our first encounter, we keep running into one another thirty seven encounters with both and neither of them have killed me or I killed them." Lightning says.

Twilight's quill stops moving when she hears how much he encountered.

"Those two are a dangerous breed. The first encounter I had with both was when they were juveniles now they are full grown." Lightning says.

Twilight tries to write again as she listens.

"Both are of a wyvern subspecies. As you know a Wyvern is considered a kin to dragons but lack most of the intelligence and are more like a wild animal than a dragon. Neither of them can fly though thankfully their specific subspecies of Wyverns adapted to be ground creatures. But they still are very dangerous."

"But I'm getting off track, back to the story." Lightning trying to continue. "We arrived in the city in Saddle Arabia and I and the veteran Range hunter accompanied Bangorn to speak with the equivalent to a mayor and got all the details. While we did this the other five hunters were preparing their equipment. The next morning hours before the sun rose we set out to find the monster." Lightning says.

"After many hours our scout/tracker spotted the monster and we put the plan into motion. We all started to dig a pit fall big enough to stop the Barroth. After an hour of digging we covered the pit up after our unicorn trap maker was done setting up an additional surprise for the Barroth. The range hunters and our trap maker took cover behind a boulder. Our scout/tracker pegasus took to the air to keep an eye on the Barroth. And I and the rest of the assault team set out to confront the Barroth." Lightning says.

"We all walked until we came to the Barroth who was wallowing in a mud pit. Each one of us unsheathed our weapons and held them until we charged the unsuspecting Barroth." Lightning says.

Rainbow 'hmmms' in thought. "How did you hold the weapons?"

"Ah good question you see some geniuses developed magic gauntlets that allow us hold our weapons with our hooves while also making it to where we don't need walk on all fours." Lightning says.

Twilight scribbles some notes. "Interesting."

Lightning turns to Twilight. "Uh...she won't be stalker like to me, because this is getting kind of creepy?" He asks the others.

"Don't worry about Twilight." Rainbow says.

"Ok, anyways, we readied our weapons and charged the unsuspecting Barroth. The Barroth was caught off guard but quickly recovered and charged us. Throughout the fight we used the monster's size and clumsiness to our advantage as one of our team slipped underneath its stomach and started slicing at its stomach with his two blades." Lightning says.

Twilight pauses in her writing. "How can you cut something that big and tough? It's like throwing a rock at a train and it still comes at you."

"Ah, but like our gauntlets weapons and armor are also magically reinforced. It can differ from weapon to weapon even some bladed weapons are magically infused so their cutting power are multiplied several times, shields can have barrier magic that can also multiple the users strength multiple times over, and blunt weapons can have enchantments that can have them hit with the power of a train. But these enchantments can't be constantly used blunt weapons impact enchantments put a strain on the body and each enchantment only has a limited amount of power until it needs to recharge." Lightning clarifies.

Rainbow counts on her hoof before she realizes that she doesn't have appendages and gives up on understanding ever single word. "You lost me. But I kind of get the idea."

"Ok so the hunter was slicing the bottom of its stomach which caused the Barroth to roar in pain. The Barroth then swung its body around, its tail hitting another of the team. Thankfully his shield took the worse but was now pinned under its tail. But Bangorn used his great hammer to hit the Barroth in the head, chipping the boulder like head, getting its attention and it raises its tail allowing me and the hunter who was attacking the Barroth's stomach to help retrieve our guild mate from the position he was stuck in."

The train car suddenly bucks upward from a slight raise on the track. Everypony yips at the sudden bump and then settles as the train keeps going. That would give them the feeling of being in the story.

"After that my two guild mates started to pull out and I went back and used my long sword to attack the back of the Barroth's legs causing it to fall over. This gave me and Bangorn the time needed to run as well. Shortly after we started running we heard the Barroth chasing after us."

"We ran and ran until we got back to where the rest of our team was hiding with the Barroth right on our tails. At the final moment we made a made jump. When we landed we skid to a stop and the Barroth feel into the pit we had dug. He was buried up to his stomach and was being electrocuted by the trap our trap maker had set."

"From there our range hunters shot multiple capsules into its face. The Barroth struggled for several more seconds before it collapsed onto the ground dead asleep." Lightning told.

Twilight looks over to him. "Asleep? I would think that after what the creature went through that it would die."

"Ah, you see what was shot into its face was tranquilizer smoke. With the wounds we inflicted plus the trap it didn't had the strength to continue to struggle and resist the gas."

"Ah." Twilight goes back to writing.

"After that we secured the Barroth for transport we used the train's mobile platform to take it back to Stalliongrad. And that was the tale of my first Barroth hunt. But the Hunter who got hit he was in the hospital for a fractured rib."

Rainbow subconsciously rubs her chest from the thought of the injury. "That must have hurt the whole way home."

"He was lucky he had that shield or we would have had to bury him there."

Rainbow smiles lightly. "At least he survived."

"Yeah and last I heard of him he was a level three hunter."

Soon they all got confused. Scootaloo taps Lightning's head from his back. "What does the levels mean?"

"Oh, it's the guilds ranking. New members are level zero and level six is the highest." Lightning answered.

Scootaloo taps his head again. "How does a number help with this?"

"It shows your abilities. The Barroth is considered a level three monster. So if you're a level three you should be able to handle it." Lightning explained.

"And you were?" Rainbow asks curtly.

"That is a story for another day." Lightning says. Rainbow becomes slightly disappointed.

The train came to a stop as it pulled into the station. Lightning steps out and smells the cool crisp air, telling him that Heart's Warming Eve is coming up. 'I should get Rainbow a gift but what?' Lightning thinks as Scootaloo rode on his back. He turns to Scootaloo to ask her. "What does Rainbow appreciates the most in her life?"

"Besides Apple Cider, Zap Apple Jam, and the Wonderbolts, I have no idea." Scootaloo says.

They both shut up as Rainbow comes out with the rest of the gang.

"So Rainbow what are you gonna do with Lightning for Hearts Warming Eve?" Rarity asks.

Rainbow blushes at the sound of it. "What do you mean?" She asks nervously.

"Rainbow we all know you like him and Spitfire told us she gave your relationship a nudge." Rarity says.

Rainbow huffs. "Yeah...a nudge." She said bitterly.

Pinkie looks like she was contemplating it. "What kind of nudge I wonder." Pinkie...wondered. Pinkie turns to you. "Do you know?"

The others look at her confusion. "What are you doing Pinkie? There is nopony there."

Pinkie turns back to the others. "I'm just asking the readers, since they saw the whole thing." They turn to where Pinkie is looking and see nothing, but the snow covered town.

Lightning inches up to Rainbow and whispers. "Is this normal?"

Rainbow leans to him. "Almost every second of every day of her life."

"Let's move away very slowly." Lightning whispers as they started sneaking away.

Pinkie kept staring at the town as the others left quietly.

"So Rainbow do you want to go on a date at the Hearts Warming Eve party the town is holding or should we have our own private party?" Lightning asks.

"When did this happen?" Scootaloo asks from Lightning's back. Lightning freezes as he forgot the filly on his back. Rainbow stared wide eyed at Scootaloo. Scootaloo becomes impatient. "What date?"

"W-w-well...you see...I kinda asked Rainbow out on a date after the play." Lightning asked embarrassed.

Scootaloo just stares. "You are going to kiss her, right?"

"K...k...k...k...kiss?!" Lightning stutters uncontrollably.

Rainbow suddenly grabs Scootaloo and places her on the ground. "Wellyoumustbetiredaftertheplay, soyoubestgohomebye!" She said rather quickly.

Rainbow then grabs and drags Lightning through the sky away from Scootaloo. Scootaloo just smirked. "They so have it bad for one another." Scootaloo says with a smirk.

As the two flyers went through the air, Pinkie still stared into thin air. "Come on readers, answer. What kind of nudge?"

"What's that?" Pinkie says. "Oh, ok author." Pinkie says before bouncing away.

Lightning and Rainbow flew through the air as fast as they could to get away from the frustrating and embarrassing questions. Rainbow flew the still flabbergasted Lightning to her home.

Lightning turns to Rainbow. "I'm sure she was just joking."

"Maybe but if you're my stallionfriend we might do it eventually." Rainbow says and Lightning's face burned red.

"Rainboooooooooooow." Lightning whined.

"I can't help it you set yourself up for it." Rainbow retorted.

Lightning groans. "I give up." He sighs. "So what shall we do now?" Lightning says trying to change the subject.

Rainbow stops in midair. "I don't know. How about a flight?"

"But if we do then everypony will bombard us with questions because, knowing Pinkie, she'll tell everypony she meets." Lightning informed.

Rainbow nods. "Yeah. That's her almost every day."

"So Rainbow what would you like for Hearts Warming Eve?" Lightning asks.

Rainbow's wings locks up as her mind does too and she fell. Lightning rushes downward and catches her as she was about to fall onto the ground. Lightning sighs and sees that she's knocked out and decides to go home. Lightning propped her on the couch and left to pick up his pets from Lyra. Landing in front Lyra's and Bonbon's home he starts to hear animalistic sounds coming from inside and so he knocks on the door.

"Hang on!" A female voice comes from inside followed by more animal sounds. "Get down now. I have to get the door." Lightning just stood there listening when Lyra opened the door. "Hey there." A dog jumped behind her as she just acted as if they weren't there. "Come to pick them up?"

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up Ice Fang and Azure." Lightning says.

Lyra nods and turns to the animals inside. "Ice Fang, Azure, Lightning is here!"

A sudden blur crashes into Lightning, sending him off typing screen. "I guess I'll be going." He said off screen.

"Ok, see you around Lightning." Lyra yells.

Spike pops his head out the door next to her, with a helmet on and Tank flying into him. "Hope he can handle them better."

* * *

Later Lightning is looking through a furniture store at a drink dispenser used for a bar. Azure was on his shoulder while Ice Fang sitting by his leg. Taking the box of the drink dispenser he brings it to the counter. "How much buddy?" He hears nothing as he reaches into his bags and gets the bits and sees the cashier looking at Ice Fang and Azure. "Yes they are foreign pets." Lightning tells him.

The cashier shakes his head and looks at him again. "Sorry sir, we don't get much animals like that, but this is the town of weird and crazy."

"So how much?" Lightning asks.

The cashier takes a look at what he has. "Hundred and fifty bits." Is the simply answer.

After paying for it Lightning heads straight home to conceal the gift. He then flies around looking for Pinkie knowing he is gonna need help to surprise Rainbow.

"Hi Lightning!" Pinkie Pie says appearing behind him.

Lightning jumps being surprised by Pinkie again. "Pinkie I need a favor." Lightning says after calming his heart.

Pinkie smiled widely. "What favor?"

"I need you and the rest of your friends to keep Rainbow Dash busy while I set up a little surprise. But don't tell Twilight the real reason cause we both know she can't keep a secret." Lightning says.

Pinkie giggles and snorts at the accusation. "Yeah, I know how that feels." She then frowns and shakes her head side to side. "She failed to keep Spike's secret."

"Yeah, but I need to talk Applejack before you get her, ok?" Lightning says.

Pinkie nods once. "Okie dokie lokie." She then zoom off, leaving a dust cloud of herself.

"One day I will figure out how Pinkie Pie does this." Lightning says before flying towards Apple Family farm. Yeah, good luck with that buddy. We tried for ages till we gave up. "Shut up, you shouldn't be talking to me like that." Sorry.

Landing in the Apple Farm he sees the Apple family bucking trees, except for Granny Smith on her rocking chair, rocking back and forth...doing...nothing.

Lightning walks towards Applejack. "Hey Applejack." Lightning announced.

Applejack pauses in her apple bucking. "Hiya Lightning. You need something?"

"Yeah two things, but right now I need to buy a few barrels of Apple Cider." Lightning says.

Applejack wipes her forehead and waves a forehoof to the direction of the barn. "Come this way. Ya can pay later."

"I have the bits now actually." Lightning says.

Applejack smiles. "That's mighty fine, but we have the check the barrels individually to see how much, because we mark it by type and amount of time since it was placed in there. It keeps it fair." She informed.

"Ok." Lightning agrees.

After walking a bit they end up at the cellar door near the barn. "Watch yourself, these stairs are a bit old in themselves." Applejack warns.

"Gotcha." Lightning says before descending the stairs.

The old wooden stairs creaks as the two ponies descend the stairs. Reaching the bottom they come across barrels lining the walls and a table in the center. There was about twenty barrels in all much to Lightning's surprise.

"Dang. This is a lot." Lightning exclaims.

Applejack laughs a little. "The good ones are in the back." She said as she points to the dark back wall.

Lightning waits as Apple Jack goes through the process of determining the best barrels of Apple Cider and brings them forward. Applejack heaves a small barrel of cider from the back end of the room onto her back. "This is the best one we got in a small 'party size' as Applebloom likes to call it." She lays the barrel near the table. "Only fifty bits for this thing or do you want the large version for a hundred?"

"I'll just take three small ones." Lightning says.

"Sure thing." She starts for two more. "Just one question, why are you buying these?" She asks, trying to start a conversation.

"Well you see it's for a present for Rainbow Dash." Lightning says.

Applejack smiled sweetly. "Ah, I see. Don't ya worry, I'll keep my mouth shut." She exemplifies this by zipping her hoof across her mouth.

"I got to say, her knowing my feelings for her really is a weight off my chest." Lightning says.

Applejack hauls the last barrel near the table. "As it should be." She then drops the barrel near the others and leans into him menacingly. "If anything happens to her that hurts her in anyway, so help me..." She threatened as she pushes a hoof on his chest.

"Don't worry I have no plans of doing that. You know it's quite nice here in Ponyville. It's so peaceful and relaxing I think I could spend the rest of my life here. Don't get me wrong I love Stalliongrad but the place has always pushed you to the limit." Lightning says.

Applejack turns back to her normal facial expression. "Good." She holds out her hoof. "Bits please."

Lightning left a small bag of bits as he and Applejack carried the barrels up to the surface. Applejack sets the last barrel down and goes back down for the bag. Coming out she looks into the bag to find a large amount then needed. "The price is one hundred fifty bits, not this much!" She went back up the stairs only to find Lightning had already flown away with the barrels and Applebloom waiting for her.

"We sold party size didn't we?" She asks.

"Yeah, but he overpaid." Applejack says.

"Huh, maybe that's why Lightning said buy ourselves something nice this year." Apple Bloom says thinking about what Lightning told her. Applejack was speechless at this.

Pinkie Pie then showed up with a few of her other friends.

"Hi Applejack!" Pinkie yells at her, making her snap out of it.

"Oh, howdy Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight?" Applejack sounding confused half way through.

Rarity and Twilight shakes their head. "We're confused ourselves." Twilight said.

"Well I thought we could all have a bit of fun together. Fluttershy is already getting Rainbow." Pinkie told them.

Now they are all confused. "What is this whole thing about Pinkie?" Rarity asks.

"I wanted us to have some fun maybe plan a party as well." Pinkie says.

"That doesn't sound half bad." Applejack says.

Twilight and Rarity nods as well. "Okay then." 'Typical Pinkie.' They both think.

Fluttershy and Rainbow soon arrived and soon all six traveled into Ponyville for some fun.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Rainbow arrives back home the sun already setting. She humms as she looks around. "I wonder where Lightning is." She asks herself. She walks in and finds the lights off. "That's weird I remember leaving the lights on." Rainbow says to herself.

Rainbow flips the light switch near the door and finds, to her surprise, Ice Fang was right in front of her. Rainbow looks confused. "Hey Ice Fang. Do you know where Lightning is?" Ice fang points to the kitchen with his nose. Rainbow smiles and ruffles his head. "Thanks boy." Rainbow looking inside sees Lightning with a few tools finishing installing a drink dispenser.

"Hey Lightning." Rainbow calls out causing Lightning to shoot straight up hitting his head.

Lightning turns around holding his head looking sheepish. "Ah, ha, ha, Rainbow I didn't think you would be back yet." Lightning said rather nervously.

Rainbow smirks. "Maybe you shouldn't have Ice Fang be the guard dog."

Ice Fang's sneezes loudly, freezing a few clouds in front of him. He blinks and tries to get rid of the ice frantically.

"Yeah." Lightning laughs nervously.

Rainbow looks to the new item he brought. "What is this thing?"

"A drink dispenser." Lightning says.

Question marks appear in Rainbow's mind. "What...?"

"A drink dispenser. I knew you loved apple Cider so I kinda bought you a drink dispenser so you can have Apple Cider whenever you want." Lightning says as Rainbow faints when he finished. "Rainbow if you wake up you get to have Apple Cider." Lightning says eliciting no response from the cyan pegasus. Lightning sighs as he lifts her up and take her to her bed and covers her up while he went back to the living room.

Lightning shuts off the drinking lines and packs up everything. After all the tools are packed he sat on the couch and let his pet join him. Ice Fang jumps onto his lap as Azure glides over to his side. "Guess we can't have a date or anything, right guys?" They both look at him with sympathy.

Lightning soon fell asleep after almost an hour of petting his pets and thinking. In the morning Rainbow walks into the living room to find Lightning asleep on the couch. Ice Fang and Azure's head shot up at the sound of somepony coming in. They turn their heads behind them to see Rainbow coming down the stairs. She spots Lightning asleep on the couch and walk over to him.

Lightly touching him she pushes him slightly. "Hey Lightning, wake up." She said softly.

Lightning begins to stir and slowly opens his eyes. Rubbing them he slowly sat up. "Rainbow?" Lightning asks

Rainbow smile and puts her hoof on his shoulder and helps him up. "So what happened?" Lightning asked groggily.

She laughs softly as it was still early in the morning. "You were asleep, that's what happened."

"Oh buck, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Lightning says.

She waved a hoof in offhoofedly. "It's no biggie. What were you going to show me before all this?"

"The drink dispenser that I filled with Apple Cider from Sweet Apple Acres." Lightning says.

Rainbow starts to whirl around ready for a faint, but not before Lightning catches her in mid fall. "Come on Rainbow not again." Lightning said warningly.

She chuckles a bit. "Sorry. Let's go enjoy some. I've always wanted Apple Cider whenever I wanted." She commented.

"I thought so that's why I got it for you as a present for Heart's Warming Eve." Lightning says as they walked into the kitchen.

Rainbow hugs him suddenly and runs over to the dispenser with a mug in hoof. "Where's the on button?"

"Just put the mug under the dispenser." Lightning says and Rainbow does it that makes the mug filled with fresh Apple Cider.

"Whoo hoo!" Rainbow then chugs the whole mug down and refills for another.

"Rainbow the amount is limited." Lightning informs.

Rainbow looks sad at that point, but perks up that she has some Cider and so she finishes the almost filled mug. She then looks to her savior from cider heaven. "Thanks Lightning."

"No problem at all." Lightning says.

"Oh by the way Pinkie and the rest of us are gonna have a Hearts Warming Eve party." Rainbow says.

Lightning raises an eyebrow. "Really, I guess I should expect that from the party pony."

"Yeah so...um...want to be my date?" Rainbow asks nervously.

Lightning slides a mug of Apple Cider to her like a bartender. "Sure."

"Great it's a date then." Rainbow says taking the mug and chugging it down.

Lightning smiles. "Great, let's go get ready."

"Let me just do a few flybys and I'll be ready."

He nods. "Okay, make sure that you're there before it starts."

"What do you mean you're walking in the door with me?" Rainbow says.

He chuckles deeply. "Yet, I'll be waiting by the door for you. I only have little stuff to do."

"Like inviting your sister?" Rainbow asks with smirk.

He just smiles curtly. "Something like that, just don't go fan mare on them."

"I make no promises, but I will try." Rainbow says.

"Then you better get going and finish your jobs around Ponyville. Party will start soon." Lightning says.

"You kidding I'll clear the sky in no time." Rainbow says.

Lightning turns around. "Yeah, yeah. I bet I can finish my end before you."

"You're on." Rainbow says taking up the challenge.

She then flies off, leaving Lightning behind in the kitchen. He just stands there when the doorbell sounded. "And there's my only job." Lightning says opening the door.

"Hey Spitfire." Lightning says.

"Hey bro." Spitfire says.

"You know we got the party down in Ponyville, so can you bring the others and yourself. Rainbow would love it." Lightning says.

"Yeah I can do that. So have you gotten into her bed yet?" Spitfire teased.

"SPITFIRE, I don't do that!" Lightning yells.

Spitfire laughs loudly as she teased him like old times. "I still remember that you would try to get every mare that came to you when you were a Wonderbolt. That was trouble, but fun for us."

"I was a stupid foal back then, now I'm a wiser stallion." Lightning retorted.

Spitfire nods teasingly. "Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that. Those urges will come back."

"That won't come back sister. Stalliongrad changed me." Lightning says.

She sighs as she hears this. "I know, I just wish that things can go back to the way they were. We were a pretty good family then."

"Maybe. But time waits for no pony." Lightning says his hoof caressing her face. "By the way when are you gonna get married?" Lightning teased Spitfire.

She blushes hard. "Private and its best you stay out of it." Spitfire rebutted.

"Oh look whose blushing now big sister." Lightning teased.

Spitfire lashes at his outstretched hoof. "Don't turn the tables on me!" She yelled. Lightning laughs. "Come on, let's get going." Spitfire says.

"Ok sister." Lightning says as they went out.

Spitfire and Lightning flies around for a bit. Much to Spitfire's surprise Lightning kept up with her quite well even when she was going fast.

"How did you get so fast?" Spitfire asks.

"I've been away for almost two decades sister you think I would always stay the same speed?" Lightning asks.

"I guess not." Looking ahead of them, she can see the landing spot.

They fly through a few clouds until they come to a cliff or as they know it the Wonderbolts' real base, not the garrison in Canterlot or even Cloudsdale everypony thinks is their base.

Lightning looks outside again and reminisces on the old days. "Feels like the old days." I just said that.

"Yeah it does I think you're the only non wonderbolt besides the princesses that know the true base of the Wonderbolt." Spitfire says.

Lightning shoves a hoof in her direction. "Hey, ex-Wonderbolt, ex-." He reminded.

"Still not a Wonderbolt though." Spitfire teased.

Now Lightning smirks. "Yet, I know the way around and some codes and that."

"Yeah that's why you're allowed here, now could you hang out in my office while I get a few of the members together." Spitfire says as she opened the door for Lightning.

He nods and walks in. "I hope you still have that ball that you use to bounce on your nose from back then."

"Stress relief." Spitfire corrected.

Lightning chuckles. "I call it play time."

Spitfire slams the door behind her.

Lightning still chuckles. "Still the same sis I know and love."

Spitfire shakes her head with a smile at that and walks down the halls to the barracks. Walking in the locker room, she finds the others packing up their suits from today's training. Spitfire whistles getting their attention. They all snap to attention and stand in front of her in a straight line. "Sir!" They yelled at the same time.

"At ease guys, we are going to a party tonight and no, not one of those Canterlot parties." Spitfire says.

They all suddenly cheer out.

"Finally I can let loose!" Soarin cheers.

"I can drink to my heart's content!" Fleetfoot yells.

"And I don't have to shake hooves every single second!" Rapidfire finished.

"So casual wear everypony. Well that's all, if anypony needs me I'll be with my little brother." Spitfire says, turning to leave.

"Oh, Lightning is here?" Fleetfoot asks almost excitedly.

Spitfire nods at her. "Yeah, he's here, just don't try to make him come back."

"I wasn't thinking that. I was at the play and saw how he changed. I want to see if he has a marefriend yet." Fleetfoot says with a smirk.

Spitfire looks up in thought. "I think that he's about to make it official or have already got her." Spitfire says out loud.

"Then maybe I can still get him." Fleetfoot says with that same sly smirk.

Spitfire shakes her head. "Doubt it. He may already have her."

"Fleetfoot please we're together." Rapidfire says with a facehoof.

Fleetfoot giggles from embarrassment. "Oops, my bad. Sometimes I just forget."

Rapidfire sighs as most of the Wonderbolts sweat drop on the back of their heads.

"Let's just get ready. We're going to have a lot of fun tonight." Spitfire told them.

With that said Spitfire leaves and goes back to her office. There she finds Lightning sitting in her seat behind the desk, bouncing a ball on his nose. "Hey sis." Lightning said not breaking his concentration.

"Hey Commander I..." Spitfire's assistant stops, seeing Lightning sitting at the desk. "Pardon me, I must have the wrong room." The assistant says.

"Over here." Spitfire calls out.

"Oh commander." He looks to Lightning then back at her. "When did somepony take your position?" The assistant asks.

Laughter suddenly erupts from room as Lightning doubles over. "Just about now." He said busting a gut.

"That, my assistant, is my little brother." Spitfire says.

"Now that you mention it I remember reading a report about you meeting your brother again. Oh that reminds me commander you need to sign these fifty reports." The assistant says dropping the paper onto the desk with a crash, few pieces of paper flying and floating off the top.

Lightning looks at the stack and whistles. "Dang sis, you do this every hour?"

"Not anymore I hereby transfer commandership of the Wonderbolts to you." Spitfire says.

"Oh no you don't, I have to be a member of the Wonderbolts first and I'm not a member anymore." Lightning countered.

"Then I hereby welcome you back into the Wonderbolts." Spitfire retorted.

"Oh no you don't, I have to accept being back in the Wonderbolts and I declined." Lightning retorted.

"You know what," Spitfire takes the stack and gives it back to the assistant. "You deal with it. Finish early and you can go the party. Come on, little bro." Lightning jumps down after placing the ball back into a drawer and walks out the door with Spitfire following.

The assistant just blinks from the recent conversation. "What just happened?" He said to nopony in particular.

Both siblings hoof bump with a smirk on their faces. "We still got it." Lightning says.

"Yeah we do. Now let's get out of here before he figures it out." She said.

"Hey wait a minute!" The assistant yells and Lightning and Spitfire start running and later flying away.

They both laugh as they caught up with the other Wonderbolts on their flight path. "That was awesome! Just the look on his face was priceless!" Lightning laughs out.

"Ah, Lightning, good have you back." Soarin says.

"What?" Lightning turns to him confused. "I'm not back on the team if that's what you're saying. I'm just here like a visit." He corrected.

"I meant just having you back." Soarin says.

"Ah." Lightning says.

"So you are going to the party?" Fire Streak asks.

Lightning nods. "Yep, and this will be fun. I heard that Pinkie will get some alcoholic drinks for big ponies and there may be a pie as well." Lightning says with a smirk before outstretching his wing which acted like air brakes and every Wonderbolt, but Soarin eyes widen.

"RACE YOU THERE!" Soarin yells as he speeds off.

Everypony but Lightning was spinning from it. Lightning then speeds up again and tries to catch up to him, leaving the others behind with dizziness. Lightning is waiting at the door as the rest of the Wonderbolts arrived. Spitfire looks around and doesn't see Soarin. Then looks to Lightning. "Where is he?"

"Inside." Lightning said simply.

"This pie is delicious!" They heard Soarin yell from inside.

Everypony shake their heads at his behavior. "Typical Soarin. Doesn't he ever calm down?" Fleetfoot asks.

Everypony looks at her with an eyebrow raised. "Seriously?" Everypony said. "This is Soarin."

"He he." Fleetfoot chuckles embarrassed

Rapidfire sighs and facehoof. "What am I going to do with you Fleetfoot?"

"Love me?" Fleetfoot says sweetly, quoting the play.

Rapidfire sighs and waves her over. "Let's just go in."

Lightning watches as they all go inside. "You guys go on ahead. I'm waiting for somepony." Lightning says.

"Ok." Spitfire says as they enter leaving Lightning alone.

Lightning waits by the door as everypony inside enjoys the start of it. Soon a cyan pegasus comes flying in, heading for him. She stop in front of him. "Hey Rainbow." Lightning says.

Rainbow looks at the party behind him. "Looks like you beat me. Fair is fair."

"Shall we Rainbow?" Lightning asks.

"Yeah." They both go inside to find the party in full swing. DJ Pon-3 was the DJ and was being helped by a pegasus as most of the party guests are on the dance floor and Soarin was eating a pie.

Lightning narrows his eyes at the stallion helping Vinyl. He then turns to Rainbow. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't really care right now." Rainbow says catching Lightning narrowing his eyes at the stallion helping Vinyl Scratch.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Rainbow asks him.

"I know him from somewhere." Lightning said out loud and thinking.

"You know where?" Rainbow asks.

"How did you know that's what I'm thinking about?" Lightning asks.

Rainbow shrugs. "It's what most ponies think when they narrow their eyes like that at somepony. I have seen it in Daring Do books too."

"Ah that's it. He's a former member of the Stalliongrad hunters, a level three." Lightning said as the memory came back.

Rainbow takes a closer look at the stallion. "I don't know what to look for. For now let's just enjoy the party and you can speak to him later." Rainbow says.

"Yeah, you're right Rainbow, let's just have fun." Lightning agreeing with her.

They both step out onto the dance floor for some crazy dancing, as the dancing song everypony wants is on its way. They dance for a while until both Lightning and Rainbow walk to the table to get some refreshments.

Grabbing a cup of punch they are surprised by Pinkie's head popping of the bowl. "Hey guys! Enjoying the party?"

They set the punch back down and look at her. "Pinkie why are you in the punch?" Lightning asks.

Pinkie holds out another cup of punch that came from inside. "To give punch."

"But you're in the punch itself." Lightning says.

Pinkie still has the goofy smile on her face. "Exactly."

Rainbow leans over to Lightning. "Just roll with it." She whispered.

"I think we shouldn't drink the punch." Lightning whispers back taking the punch.

Rainbow nods and places hers back with him. Pinkie stayed still as they back away slowly. She looked confused but shrugged it off and started dancing in the punch bowl. Lightning looks to Rainbow after they got far enough away and dumps their cups into plants that are nearby, thereby making them wilt instantly. "That is the weirdest pony I have met and I have met a lot." Lightning says before adopting a thoughtful look and looking at his cup. "This reminds me of the parties the Stalliongrad hunters used to throw, with heavy drinks that can kill a plant in an instant." Lightning says soberly.

Rainbow smirks. "Nopony can throw a party like Pinkie so I doubt that there is any party in the world like that."

"Oh you have never been to a hunter's party. Pinkie's good but they've had 200 years of practice and there aren't just ponies but griffins as well." Lightning says.

Rainbow huffs. "You obviously don't know Pinkie that well." She then takes out a bag of bits from nowhere. "Hundred bits."

"Ok you're on. I'll get a few hunters to come here one day and we'll show you how we party." Lightning says.

Rainbow places the bits back somewhere. "Then I'll need Pinkie for a bit." As if on cue, Pinkie pops up right beside her.

"You called Dashie?" Pinkie asks.

Rainbow nods. "You need to throw a party that will beat Lightning's hunters' parties. Think you can do it?"

Pinkie looks thoughtful. "Any rules?"

Rainbow looks to Lightning. "No extensive property damages that isn't in the party area." Lightning lays out.

Pinkie zooms off to her room to plan the party, but not before yelling out. "No problem!"

Rainbow smirks as the pegasus from earlier walk towards to the refreshments. She nudges Lightning, grabbing his attention and nudging him over. "Now's your chance."

"I wouldn't recommend the punch friend." Lightning says getting pegasus' attention.

The stallion raises a knowing eyebrow. "Why is that?" The stallion places the cup down and looks to his old friend.

"Cause a pink pony was literally in it earlier." Lightning says causing the pegasus to scoot away from the punch.

"Как ты мой друг?" The pegasus asks. (How are you my friend?)

"Не плохо, как насчет вас, я вижу, вы в дружеских отношениях с ди-джеем?" The Lightning answers. (Not bad, how about you, I see you're friendly with the DJ?)

The stallion looks over to Vinyl. "Да, я искал работу, и в итоге оказался содействии DJ Pon3, самый большой DJ вокруг." He said wistfully. (Yeah, I was looking for a job and ended up as the assistance of DJ PON3, the biggest DJ around.)

"Своего рода шаг вниз от всех опасностей охоту." Lightning Bolt saying noticing the confused looks on the other ponies faces from them speaking a different language. (Kinda a step down from all the danger of hunting.)

The stallion looks around too. "Позволяет получить за кулисами, мы привлекая внимания." (Let's get backstage, we're attracting attention.)

"Na kakoy stadii?" Lightning asks seeing only a room. (What stage?)

The stallion scoffs. "Как вы думаете, виниловые играет?" He asks rhetorically. (Where do you think Vinyl is playing?)

"Vot zdes'." Lightning says pointing with his hoof. The stallion raises an eyebrow. (Right there.)

"What?" Lightning asks.

"Backstage..." The stallion draws out.

Lightning then follows the pegasus with a confused look. They end up behind the curtains close to Vinyl's DJ station. Thankfully she can't hear anything they might say.

"Вы уверены, что она не слышит нас?" Lightning asks. (You sure she can't hear us?)

The stallion looks to Vinyl. "Она носит наушники на голову, чтобы получить музыку прямо и подпрыгивая голову сейчас. Что вы думаете?" (She wears headphones on her head to get the music right and is bobbing her head now. What do you think?)

"Хорошо, дайте мне ваш отчет." Lightning says his attitude changed to serious. (Ok, give me your report.)

"Да, я разыскал его к благородному имени Лорд курганы. Он очень богат, жир, и жадные жеребца. Я также узнал, что он был обмен письмами с дворянами власть империи. Он не лучший в заметает следы, но недавно кто-то был помогать ему в этом." The stallion says. (Yes, I tracked it to a noble named Lord Barrows. He is a very rich, fat, and greedy stallion. I also found out he has been exchanging letters with the dominion empire's nobles. He is not the best at covering his tracks but recently someone has been helping him with that.)

"Что-нибудь еще?" Lightning asks looking thoughtful. (Anything else?)

"Я получил взгляд на его последнем письме он упоминает других существ. Но не было конкретным." The pegasus says. (I got a look at his recent letter it mentions other creatures. But was not specific.)

Lightning nods. "Достаточно хорошо. У вас действительно есть письмо не так ли?" (Good enough. You do have the letter right?)

"К сожалению, нет, но я сделал его копию." The pegasus says. (Unfortunately no, but I made a copy of it.)

Lightning smiles. "Я бы подумал, что вы перешли бы его любовное письмо и взят реальный. Это хороший трюк." He smiles back on the memories. (I would have thought that you would have switched it with a love letter and taken the real one. That's a good trick.)

"Я бы попробовал, но у меня была причина бежать из охранников приближается и если бы я убил его у них есть мой получили подозрительные и как вы знаете, мы не можем позволить себе, что в этой точке." The pegasus says causing Lightning to nod. (I would have tried but I had to escape cause of the guards coming close and if I had killed him they have my have gotten suspicious and as you know we can't afford that at this point.)

Lightning sighs as he held out his hoof. "Ну, дайте ему." (Well, give it.)

"У меня нет его со мной. Это было слишком опасно, и я оставил его с моим оборудованием в укрытие. Но я открою вам следующее утро сэр." The pegasus says. (I don't have it with me. It was too dangerous so I left it with my equipment in a hiding spot. But I'll get it to you by the next morning sir.)

Lightning places his hoof down slowly. "В этом есть смысл. Что-нибудь еще?" (Makes sense. Anything else?)

"Я боюсь, что мы, возможно, придется ссориться с Пустоты Ворота убийц прежде, чем мы закончим." The pegasus informed. (I fear we may have to tangle with The Nether Gate assassins before we're done.)

Lightning facial features grow sharp and scans the crowd for anything. "Где и когда?" (Where and when?)

"Я не воевал любое еще, но я заметил Дольф говорил с Господом курганы." The stallion says. (I haven't fought any yet, but I spotted Dolph talking to Lord Barrows.)

Lightning eyes widen and turns back to him. "Нам нужно, чтобы получить их как можно быстрее." Lightning says seriously. (We need to get them as fast as possible.)

"Я согласен сэр, но позволяет останавливаться на дату и сестры выглядят, как они беспокоились." The pegasus said with a smirk. (I agree sir, but let's stop here, your date and sister look like they're getting impatient.)

"Согласованные Николай." Lightning says his face changing to a less serious one. (Agreed Nikolai.)

They both walk back and find Rainbow and Spitfire getting impatient and looking around. They spot the stallions walking towards them. "And then she says 'Pinkie could throw a better party than the Stalliongrad hunters.'" Lightning said as a way of covering up their information.

Nikolai chuckles. "Yeah right." They both shared a good laugh.

Then Rainbow narrows her eyes. "Oh she so can." She says getting the two stallions attention.

Lightning smirks. "The bet is still on, wait for it."

"Oh this I want to see." Nikolai says with a smirk.

Spitfire walks up to the stallions. "So you're a friend of my little brother, huh?" She asks.

Nikolai nods. "Yes, a pleasure to meet the sister of Lightning."

She stares at him for several seconds. "A pleasure indeed." Spitfire says turning back to her little brother.

"Who is he?" She said dryly.

"A former member of the Stalliongrad hunters like myself." Lightning says.

"Uh...uh." She turns back to Nikolai. "You've been watching him right?"

"No, this is the first time I've seen him in this country." Nikolai lies very believably.

Spitfire turns back to Lightning. "I'm convinced."

"So you two having a good time?" Lightning asks.

They both nod their heads as they look around. "Yeah, this is a pretty good party." Spitfire said.

"Meet a stallion yet? If not Nikolai is on the market." Lightning teased.

Spitfire cheeks became red as her mane, while Nikolai had a little blush. "Shut up." Spitfire growls to her brother.

Lightning chuckles followed by Rainbow. "Now who's teasing sis?" Lightning taunted.

Spitfire grumbles and turns away. Lightning and Rainbow start to calm down as a slow song start to play and the lights dim down. They both look at each other as the couples start to head to the dance floor.

Lightning offered a hoof to Rainbow and lead her to the dance floor. Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six saw this and move towards Spitfire and Nikolai.

"She's got it bad for him." Twilight says.

"Are they together now?" Rarity asks.

"I think that's a safe bet." Spitfire says with a sincere smile.

Lightning and Rainbow both move in sync as they dance to the music. Both looking at each other, not noticing the world around them.

"Yep, definitely in love." Applejack says.

Soon the song ended and Lightning and Rainbow walked back to their friends. Lightning address the group. "So you guys..." He stops as Vinyl starts up a club mix. "I love this song." He then runs off and starts to dance to the beat of the music.

Rainbow's smirk shoots after him. "Lightning always did love music." Spitfire says.

Everypony else starts to head for some back alley club style dancing while Nikolai heads back to Vinyl to help some more. Everypony is dancing like crazy, even Pinkie who is hopping all over the place. Then the doors swung open, making everypony stop in their dance move to see the princesses in the doorway, even Pinkie who is stuck in midair, staying still, not even falling, and the record scratch is heard over the speakers, stopping the music.

"Awkward." Lightning says.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaims happily.

Everypony immediately bows down as Pinkie bows down in midair. Lightning and Nikolai don't bow and just looks curiously. Nikolai walks over and pokes Pinkie with his hoof causing her to start spinning in midair.

Rainbow hits Lightning on his side without even looking up. "Bow down idiot. That's the princess." She whispers harshly.

Celestia snickers seeing Pinkie spinning in midair. "She's technically not my princess." Lightning says.

"It's alright Rainbow Dash." Celestia said to Rainbow, trying to contain her laughter. "You can all rise. I don't think Pinkie wants to vomit all over the place."

Pinkie still spun in place. "I'm getting dizzy." Her spinning voice said.

Nikolai grabs Pinkie making her stop and fall to the ground. Pinkie looks over to him. "Thanks you mister."

"No problem." Nikolai says walking back to Vinyl to help her.

"So what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Twilight asks.

"Well I'm here to see two ponies, Spitfire and Lightning Bolt." Celestia says.

They overheard this and walks over. "How can we help you your highness?" Spitfire asks.

"You see a recent exploration has uncovered the long lost city of Pegasopolis. The city in which Commander Hurricane and Tactician Razorwind established after Equestria was founded and in it is the tomb of both those great pegasus. As such it only seems right that you two be included in exploring the tomb seeing as they were both of your direct ancestors." Celestia says.

"Hold on a second!" Pinkie yells out. She takes a glass of water and drinks before doing a spit take, making a few ponies in front of her grumble.

Rainbow eyes widen and her jaw drops. Lightning and Spitfire facehoof. "Princess you know that has been a family secret ever since we decided to stay out of the Equestrian politics." Lightning says.

Celestia's eyes widen. "Oops, my bad. We probably should have talked in private." She said sheepishly.

"Yeah that would have been nice." Lightning says.

"But anyways I want you two to go help explore the tomb seeing as it is your right and you also your family still owns the rights to all of Pegasopolis." Celestia says.

Lightning feels a hoof on his side and looks over to Rainbow. "So...you're..." She tries to said, but is bewildered.

"Yes the direct descendant of Commander Hurricane and Tactician Razorwind." Lightning says.

Everypony faints at that moment, except for the princesses, Lightning, Spitfire, and Nikolai.

Lightning sighs. "This is one of the reasons I hate letting others know Princess." Lightning says annoyed and Spitfire just nods and Celestia just blushes from containing her laughter.

* * *

**And there's another. Now does Flair have anything to say?**

**Flair: Lord Barrows and Dolph of Nether Gate are from a video game can anyone tell which game it is? Please submit your answers in the reviews.**

**And remember,**

**Read and Review.**


	7. Time to Hit the Bricks

**A/N: And welcome to another chapter. Anything Flair like to say.**

**Flair: Not really anything yet.**

**Any case as always remember to enjoy and criticize all you want. Hope that doesn't open the flame wars. And start up the Youtube because there is music so enjoy it, I know I did. Oh and use PeyserConley's playlist when searching it. That's the best one.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Lightning and the other ponies of the exploration are in the middle of the Crystal Mountains. All of them are wearing winter gear. Lightning himself was wearing his usual clothes and a black fur cloak.

Spitfire looks to the fur cloak. "I hope Rarity didn't faint from the sight of you wearing that."

"Why don't you ask her?" Lightning says as coming up behind them was the mane six along with Vinyl Scratch and Nikolai.

"Huh." Spitfire looks over to Vinyl and Nikolai. "Why are they here?"

"Somepony wanted entertainment." Lightning says dryly.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "Who exactly needs entertainment out here?"

"Somepony named Stone Sight I think." Lightning says.

"No, it was Rock Head." Nikolai joked causing Vinyl to laugh.

Spitfire groans as the others catch up. "Let's just get to the temple. I'm sure that the dig team is getting impatient." She rushed ahead to stay ahead of the babble. Soon they all arrived at the city and all of them looked over it and took it all in.

"So this is the city of my ancestors." Lightning says thoughtful. Looking over the city it was easy to tell that even though built into the mountain side most of the buildings were intact. Lightning passes the dig team waiting at the entrance. "Well, let's start excavating."

"The entrance has been uncovered already. We were just waiting for you." An earth pony says.

Lightning looks to them with a bored expression. "Don't you want to keep digging further and find valuable things that can be yours if touched first?" Lightning asks.

"My stallions are scared that it is haunted and I for one feel it would be disrespectful to both Commander Hurricane and Tactician Razorwind." The mare says.

"Respectful and thank you for respecting my ancestors." Lightning says.

The dig team sighs a breath of relief, while leaving some tools for everypony. Lightning and Spitfire each grabs a pickaxe and starts going into the temple.

It was pitch black in the temple that links to the tomb. "Can somepony give us a light?" Rainbow asked.

The unicorns of the excavation uses a spell to light up the area, giving light to inscriptions and pictures on the walls.

"From the looks of it it's telling the story of Equestria's founding. But wait, what is that?" An archaeologist pony asks pointing at a giant ice like monster carving in the wall.

Twilight takes a closer look at the picture. "Lightning do you recognize this creature?"

"It's an Ice Spirit of Malevolence. In ancient Stalliongrad history many used to exist. Very powerful and deadlier than most creatures you will find." Lightning informed.

Twilight hums in thought then looks ahead of them. "I think we found the tomb." She said to everypony slowly as she looks upon the giant door.

Lightning steps forward as several ponies try to push it open with no luck as it would not budge. "What's the problem?" Lightning asks.

The ponies step back as they contemplate the problem. "These doors are too heavy for us. We need more equipment for this."

"Or we could solve this puzzle." Pinkie said as she stood over a pedestal that has an inscription written on it.

"She's right this was made by pegasus so one must look from above." Lightning says taking off towards the ceiling and looks down to see the floor had a few different colored places. Lightning instructs several ponies to stand in specific spots and up rises five pillars to the side and the door opens. He flies to the pillars for a better look at them.

"It's hard to make out, but these four seem to be in code but this one. It looks like a message of support to future descendants from Tactician Razorwind!" The archaeologist said in surprise.

Spitfire and Lightning both fly up to the pillar. "Cooooooooooooool." They drone out.

"I can't make it out entirely but I think it is saying he was worried about all his future descendants. Which is very likely because almost all records point to him being a family stallion after marrying Hurricane." The archaeologist says.

"Looks like you got the family attitude." Lightning said to Spitfire.

"He said after marriage Lightning, I bet you'll be the same way." Spitfire says.

Lightning turns red and tries to choke the life out of Spitfire while shaking her back and forth. Everypony just shakes their head at the brother and sister relationship.

"Lightning." Rainbow says annoyed causing Lightning to stop.

Lightning huffs and let's go of Spitfire, causing her to drop a few feet, yet still remain in the air.

"Ah, shall we continue?" Nikolai asks.

A sharp sound comes from inside the tomb as they look at the pillar some more. "What was that?" Fluttershy asks as she hides behind Applejack, pretending to be a mouse and, as you can guess, she failed miserably.

"Infestation most likely. In some ancient tombs in Stalliongrad giant spiders tunneled into them and made the place their home. Really hated those things." Lightning says as Nikolai shudders at the thought of them.

Fluttershy eeps and wraps around Applejack, making her wobble from the sudden weight. "Spiders!" She squeaks out.

"Yeah, huge things, the normal sized ones are a little bigger than Big Mac. Some even shoot poison. But the giant ones give a wyvern to fight over them any day." Lightning says shivering at the thought of them.

"Same here." Nikolai said agreeing.

Applejack chokes as Fluttershy tightens her grip. "We...should...probably...stop...ack...talking...a bout them." She manages to get out as she lost air.

"Yes, lets." Lightning says grabbing a sword he brought. Nikolai just nods. The others try to get Fluttershy off of Applejack as Lightning and Nikolai clear the tomb. Going in they checked the first room and even the ceiling but nothing was in there. "Clear!" Lightning yells.

"Clear!" Nikolai yells as well.

The ponies walk in as Fluttershy was no longer holding onto Applejack. "It might have been the wind, still keep an eye out for traps." Lightning warns.

Everypony nods as they look around for anything out of the ordinary. Pinkie then kicks a rock onto the floor ahead and several steel spikes raised up from the ground. Everypony steps back and stops from the sudden surprise.

"Ah, a trap for all non-pegasus." Lightning said dryly.

All the pegasus start to lift the non-flyers across the trap as they waited patiently.

"It seems that they wanted only pegasus to reach the chamber." Lightning says landing Twilight across from the spikes.

Twilight turns around as Lightning heads back for more. "Think that there will be a trap where we can't all cross?"

"Without wings to fly," He sighs. "...most likely." Lightning says as they moved to get to the rest of the group ahead. In the next room they saw another sealed door but on the wall was a life sized picture of Commander Hurricane and Tactician Typhoon pushing a button together. Spitfire and Lightning look at each other then goes to the obvious ancient button on the wall. A beam flows down and traces them then nothing happens.

"What happened?" Spitfire asked.

"I think it scanned us. Maybe it's looking for somepony who looks kinda like our ancestors." Lightning said, thinking out loud.

Spitfire looks at the picture again. "Well you fit Razor, but we need Hurricane." Her eyes then widen and she turns to Rainbow, making her confused.

"Rainbow come over here a second." Lightning yells at her, getting the same idea.

Rainbow slowly obeyed and came up right beside them. "What is it?"

"We are gonna try switching out you and my sister for this." Lightning informed.

Rainbow nods as Spitfire steps away. Rainbow takes her place as her and Lightning prepare to press the button again. The beam scans again. Nothing happened for several seconds until the part of the wall Lightning and Rainbow were touching swung around taking them to the other side, but closes the entryway behind them.

Rainbow smirks. "I might be a great ancestor and don't know it."

"Very funny Rainbow." Lightning said in a monotone voice.

"Lightning, Rainbow, can you hear me?" Spitfire's muffled voice came from the other side of the wall.

"We're ok sister." Lightning calls back.

They could shuffling from the other side. "I don't think we can find another way in. You will probably have to go on. We'll wait for you." Spitfire told them before they heard shuffling.

"Ok, we'll see you there." Lightning called be before turning to Rainbow. "So shall we see what's on the other side of this tunnel that supposedly opened for only Hurricane and Razorwind?" Lightning asked.

Rainbow gives him a deadpan look. "What do you think? We can't head back or wait for the others." She said sarcastically.

"I love that about you Rainbow." Lightning says. She huffs and continues onward. Lightning was left behind with a confused face. "What did I say?" He asks unknowingly. Couples all over the world suddenly had the feeling of shaking their head at somepony. "I compliment her and she gets mad at me." Lightning says out loud following her. Now the couples had an irritating feeling to shake their heads.

The two pegasus follow the tunnel and push open the end of the tunnel and see that they are at the resting place of Commander Hurricane and Tactician Razorwind. Looking around Lightning sees the inscription of the ancient language on a huge stone tablet behind the two coffins. Lightning walks to the coffins and looks at the tablet after taking a few seconds at the coffins. Rainbow looks to Hurricane's coffin as Lightning looks to the tablet.

Rainbow touches the coffin of Commander Hurricane. The coffin lid suddenly started rumbling. Lightning twists around with his weapon drawn as Rainbow backpedals away from the coffin. The coffin lid shot up suddenly and a specter like mist flowed from the coffin. It had glowing silver eyes which looked at Rainbow first then looked at Lightning. The mist suddenly floats up to Lightning as fast it could making him reel backward from the sudden rush. The mist looks at him for a few moments before it flies to Rainbow and then right into her. Rainbow then groans as she falls to the ground. Lightning rushes to her as he keeps a lookout for the mist. Suddenly Rainbow's head shot up with her eyes glowing silver.

"This is an interesting feeling." Rainbow's voice now sounds otherworldly.

"Rainbow or are you a spirit?" Lightning says his eyes narrowed.

Rainbow turns to him. "You, you will learn lover." The now not-Rainbow said cryptically.

Lightning recoils back. "What?"

"Oh why so surprised, we are married lover." The possessed Rainbow says with a smirk and dripping with lust.

Lightning's mouth is left open at what the possibly possessed Rainbow said. Rainbow smiles sweetly. "Close your mouth darling, a fly might make a nest in there."

The possessed Rainbow closes his mouth with her hoof. Lightning quickly backs away. "Look I think this is a case of mistaken identity." Lightning said as he starts to sweat heavily.

Rainbow gains a frown. "Whatever do you mean? We have been married for a long time and have a foal together. How could there be a case of mistaken identity?" She asks bewildered.

"Ok, what do you think my name is?" Lightning asks trying to get a grip on himself. 'Who knew that a possibly ancient ghost can make me blush by just a mistaken identity?'

Rainbow looks at him funny. "You have to be joking dear."

"Seriously what is my name?" Lightning asks getting more redder on his cheeks.

Rainbow raises an eyebrow. "Okay..." She said slowly. "Well, your name is Razor."

Lightning blinks a few times. "My name is Lightning Bolt." Lightning says dryly now realizing what's going on.

Rainbow raises a hoof. "No, your name is Razor."

"What year do you think this is?" Lightning asks picking up lines from books he read on possession.

Rainbow looks up in thought. "About almost two decades after we colonized the new land."

"That was almost 4000 years ago." Lightning said as his blush went down.

Rainbow looks at him weirdly. "No, I'm sure it's..."

Lightning grabs her head and makes it face the coffins and giant stone tablet.

Rainbow looks at him again. "So?"

"You came out of the one with the lid off." Lightning says.

Rainbow looks at the tombs again and goes to Hurricane's coffin. Looking inside she gasps as she sees the body inside which had been reduced to bones. "No, it can't be possible." She said in disbelief as memories came back to her.

"It is Commander Hurricane." Lightning says placing a hoof on her shoulder.

Rainbow, or now Hurricane, turns to Lightning. "So I'm actually...actually..."

"A ghost." Lightning finished and places his hoof back down.

Hurricane looks to him as best as she could. "How could you be calm about this? I'm a ghost."

"Not the first one I dealt with. The place where I grew up we had incredibly dangerous monsters: giant spiders, spirits, ghost, etc. But truth be told I'm on the verge of an internal panic attack." Lightning says trying to keep calm as his heart hammered in his chest.

Hurricane looks over her new body. "Who am I?"

"You possessed the body of my marefriend, Rainbow Dash, although she looks a lot like all the paintings of you." Lightning says looking thoughtful.

Hurricane looks at herself more closely. "Now you mention it, I kind of do." Her eyes then widen. "Marefriend? That must have been...awkward."

"Not really." Lightning says.

Hurricane finally calms down. "You do realize that you are talking with your possessed marefriend like this is normal."

"Yeah I do, because you and I, Commander Hurricane, have a connection." Lightning says.

She looks at him curiously. "And that would be?"

"I'm your direct descendant by how many generations I can't say." Lightning says.

Hurricane smiles. "Finally, I'm a grandmother. I've always wanted grandfoals."

"Actually you were alive when your three foals had colts and fillies of their own." Lightning says.

Hurricane turns to him with the biggest smile on her face. "I just love grandfoals, especially spoiling them while the parents try to stop me."

"Hard to stop the great Commander Hurricane, one of the founders of our country." Lightning says laughing a little.

Hurricane laughs with him as her multiple echoing voice channels throughout the tomb. "You got that right, grandson."

"Unfortunately, besides me and my sister, our line is dead." Lightning says sadly.

Hurricane than gains a downtrodden expression. "Well...that's disappointing."

Lightning then looks to Razor's tomb. "My grandfather won't pop out and get me too, right?" He asks as he stares at the tomb.

Hurricane looks to her husband's tomb. "No, and if what you say is true then he possibly up there at the tavern enjoying a good drink and storytelling with his friends and family."

"I bet he feels a little lonely because he's missing something." Lightning says.

Hurricane turns away from the tomb to look at him again. "What would that be?"

"You." Lightning says.

Hurricane goes quiet for a few moments before looking up. "You are so like your grandfather. He said something like that before we left for the new land."

"I guess it runs in the family." Lightning while smirking.

Hurricane then looks around. "So how do we get out of here?"

"Let me see." Lightning says before chanting a few words and a path of light appears with hoof steps leading the way out of the tomb.

Hurricane smiles at him. "Impressive."

"You're not curious how a pegasus can use magic?" Lightning asks.

"I'm a ghost, which I didn't think was possible when I was alive, so who is to say there are other things in this world that we think are fact, but turn out to be untrue." Hurricane says.

"I think I'm starting to get where some of my logical thinking from." Lightning says a little surprised.

Hurricane walks onward. "And your grandfather has the hotheadedness. Perfect match, don't you think?"

"Weird, the stories had it the opposite. You were the headstrong one and Razorwind was the cool and calm tactician that was one of the smartest ponies of his time." Lightning says.

Hurricane laughs loudly. "They just love their commander."

"So grandmother, what are your plans? The world has changed dramatically since you were alive." Lightning says.

Hurricane looks at the temple walls as they walk. "I don't know exactly."

Lightning peeks over at her. "So in other words, you are going to plan this along as you go."

Hurricane turns to him with a smirk. "You got that right."

"Sounds a lot like my sister." Lightning says with a slight smile.

The two soon came to the exit of the path and the room is pitch black only the path of light provided any light. Lightning noticed a liquid in the platform beside the entrance upon smelling it he reared back. "That's oil. I wonder." Lightning says before a small fireball appears on his hoof which he drops it into the oil. This causes a chain reaction that illuminates the entire room revealing huge piles of gold, jewels, statues, and art.

"Ah so this is where it ended up. I remember that Razorwind worked hard after we founded this town to bring it great prosperity. This resulted in all the treasure here. So this is the result of all of Razorwind's hard work." Hurricane said.

Lightning stood before a pile of gold and jewels. Past experience telling him that something will happen if he at least touches it.

"I already know what I'm gonna do with this, but first what traps would he put in?" Lightning asks bluntly.

"Oh, only one. The one that would ensure no one but the family would get this. The quick sand trap." Hurricane says and pushes a brick on the wall and as the brick goes into the wall a quite audible locking sound was heard throughout the room.

Lightning looks to where she press the button. "Hope that disables the trap." He says to her as he reaches for a gold coin to confirm how much it's worth today.

"This is probably high quality gold." Lightning says as the metal shines bright from the fire.

Hurricane comes up beside him and gives him a jeweled necklace. "We did find a large deposit of gold and other valuables in the past."

"I'm gonna use this to restore this city." Lightning says.

Hurricane just smiles and says nothing. She then looks around for a way out while Lightning tries to pick up a few samples of the treasures in the room. He then sees a gold necklace with several colored jewels in it sitting on a pedestal. Lightning walks over to it the pedestal.

Hurricane then sees Lightning approaching one of her jewelry. "That would be what your grandfather gave me."

"I see. Grandmother how long are you gonna possess Rainbow Dash?" Lightning asks as Rainbow's health came to mind.

Hurricane looks at herself. "Let me try something." Hurricane closes her eyes and then she slumps down on the ground, a mist coming out of her mouth.

Rainbow's body then struggles to get up with a groan. "What happened?" Rainbow's real voice asks.

Lightning looks at the area curiously until he sees the same mist floating right behind her. "You were possessed by my ancestor Commander Hurricane." Lightning says as the mist formed into Commander Hurricane.

Rainbow looks around until her eyes widen and she looks behind her. She scrambles back from the sudden shock. "What the buck?!"

"Ah...Rainbow look what you're leaning on." Lightning says as Rainbow hits a pile of gold.

Rainbow looks behind again and sees the gold. "WHAT THE BUCK IS GOING ON?!" Rainbow yells.

"I'm the ghost of Commander Hurricane and we are in the treasure room." Hurricane says. Rainbow's breathing quickens as she tries to process everything but fails and faints. Lightning sighs as Hurricane looks on in surprise. "This is who you chose as your marefriend?"

"Considering all that just happened to her I think this reaction is natural." Lightning says.

Hurricane pokes Rainbow a few times. "When will she wake up?"

"In a few seconds." Lightning says with a mischievous smirk as he lifts his hoof and it glows slightly as a sphere of water starts forming over Rainbows head. The water ball drops, making Rainbow sputter as she woke up. Rainbow's mane was dripping wet and Lightning just stared at her. He gains a blush on his face as Hurricane looked on curiously.

'Interesting.' She thought with a smirk.

"So what happened?" Rainbow asked and Lightning points to Hurricane who waves.

Rainbow sighs and faints again from seeing a ghost. Lightning looks annoyed and this time shakes Rainbow awake. Rainbow finally wakes up and hangs on to Lightning's forelegs. "I'm awake! I'm awake." She said.

"You gonna faint for the third time?" Lightning asks.

Rainbow looks around and then turns to him deadpanned. "What would a normal pony do in this?"

"Faint, but you're not a normal pony Rainbow." Lightning says.

Rainbow gets onto her hooves as Hurricane finds a way out and Lightning helps Rainbow up. "Easy there." Lightning tells her.

"So what now?" Rainbow asks.

"We find the others then we start getting out of here for now. But how do you feel after being possessed?" Lightning asks concern in his voice.

Rainbow turns to him shocked. "I was possessed?" She said shocked.

"Yes, by my ancestor. Thankfully all she did with your body was walk around on it. So you remember nothing because that's a common side effect of it." Lightning says.

Rainbow looks over herself to make sure that Hurricane did nothing and sighs in relief. "At least she didn't harm my body."

"I am too." Lightning says.

Rainbow smirks at him. "I can see that you care about me and wants first dibs."

Lightning suddenly hugs her. "I truly do Rainbow."

Rainbow gasp as Lightning hugs her. "I'm not all for mushy and lovey stuff, but..." She hugs him back and closes her eyes. "...I think I could get use to this."

Hurricane smirk watching this. 'So like me and Razorwind.' Hurricane thinks. Hurricane then points her hoof to some bricks on the wall and clears her throat causing Lightning and Rainbow to separate with blushes. Lightning eventually walks up and starts pushing against a few brick until a click was heard and a wall opened up.

"Well..." Hurricane asks with a smirk as voices are heard from the opened up wall, now a hallway.

"They're getting closer, want to wait for them or go and see them?" Lightning asks.

Hurricane looks around and to the treasures. "Want to show them all this? I'm sure they can place it under your name."

"I think the entire team should get credit, but I wonder, you and Razorwind were very specific on a lot of things. One would think that you would plan and leave an armory in this place just in case." Lightning says thoughtfully.

Hurricane just lowers her head to the floor. Lightning stays thoughtful as Hurricane smirks before turning back into a mist and disappears overhead as the rest of the team walks in. Spitfire walks in first and then faints at the sight of the treasures, followed by everypony else.

"Oh for the love of...!" Lightning yells before walking over as he and Rainbow wake up the others. Soon the whole group spends their time looking over the whole room as Lightning looks around for the weapons room. Then he remembers that Hurricane looked down before leaving. Looking at the floor Lightning sees an ancient symbols for love and wife. Lightning then looks over at the pedestal with Hurricane's jewel encrusted necklace. "Is it that simple or is their more?" Lightning asks to himself.

One of the archaeologist moves a few gold piles away and reveals a second pedestal. This one held a diamond in the shape of a heart. A third pedestal was found behind some art. Lightning takes a closer look at the second pedestal. He looks at the pedestal and touches it too hard causing the pedestal it to move. Lightning looks around again and sees multiple spots on the floor with crevices connecting them. The others were curious at what Lightning was doing until he placed the pedestal he had onto one of the markings and it sank down slightly and a click was heard.

He then goes to the other pedestals and moves them along too. Yet the first one he looked at didn't budge. The last pedestal had a bust of Hurricane on it. Lightning touches the chin and the entire head moved upwards with any resistance. Underneath the head was a switch. Lightning presses it and the room starts rumbling and part of the floor starts sinking turning into stairs.

Everypony in the room gets closer as the stairs hits its final place. Lightning starts down the stairs. "Don't wait up for me." He told them starting to walk down the stairs.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going without me." Rainbow and Spitfire yells in unison before turning to each other staring.

Pinkie leans over to Twilight. "Awkward." She said quietly.

Spitfire and Rainbow walks down the stairs after Lightning. The others just shrugs and looks around the room some more. Lightning walks carefully down the stairs as the lights sources start to decrease. He reaches the bottom and walks around before smelling oil again. Lightning throws a fireball at the smell and the room lit up like the treasure room. Only this time an assortment of weapons and armor is lined on racks and walls. But what caught Lightning's attention was the symbol on the wall. "How can this be here?" Lightning asks with wide eyes in amazement. Looking around he notices that some of the weapons and armor are just like back in Stalliongrad.

"What does this mean? Could both Hurricane and Razorwind have been members or was it just one of them?" Lightning thinks out loud.

"Your grandfather did like to hunt." Hurricane said to him as she appeared near him, looking at one of the weapons and armor.

"Do you know what that symbol means?" Lightning asks.

Hurricane didn't look away. "He said that the one on the wall is for the one who slew the Ice spirit of Malice."

Spitfire and Rainbow finally made it to the bottom of the stairs seeing Hurricane, but thankfully Spitfire didn't react like the fainting goat when she saw her grandmother.

"Oh Spitfire, by the way meet our ancestor, Commander Hurricane." Lightning says when he noticed her and Rainbow.

"Hey there." Spitfire didn't pay no mind to her as she has already noticed the interesting armor.

"Really you see a ghost and you don't really react?" Lightning asks with disappointment from not seeing her freak out.

Spitfire turns to him deadpan. "After hanging with you for a while and in Ponyville, nothing is normal."

Lightning shrugs as Rainbow walks over to an armor. It was a black and red armor cloak with silver bracers. "Found something you like?" Lightning asks.

Rainbow feels the armor with her hoof. "Can I take this?" She asks to thin air or rather Hurricane as she appears right beside them.

"I don't see why not. You're gonna be family one day." Hurricane says with a smirk.

Rainbow blushes, but then sighs as she can take the teasing now. "Yeah...one day." She looks over to Lightning as she thinks about it, but he was looking at another armor to notice.

Under it the inscription said it belong to Razorwind. "Hey grandma." Lightning called. "What is this armor?"

"That is the armor Razorwind wore." Hurricane says floating over to him.

Lightning lightly touches the armor, feeling the material. "Made from...?" He asks.

"Durasteel, probably the last armor of the tacticians from my time." Hurricane says.

Lightning puts his hoof back under him. "I don't think I'll be wearing this for a while or ever."

"I think that Razorwind would be happy to know his armor is being taken care of by family at least." Hurricane says.

Lightning smiles. "Yeah, and if you are going up there too, make sure to buy a drink and tell him it's from his grandson."

"You're not going to get rid of me so easily. I'm sticking around until I am sure you don't need me around." Hurricane says with a slight frown.

Lightning turns to her. "I wasn't even thinking about it." He looks around the whole room. "The move might take a while though."

"Good luck getting those diggers to come down here now that we know Hurricane's ghost is haunting the tomb." Rainbow says

Hurricane turns back to her. "I could have a little fun." She said as she giggles a little.

"We need to move this out of here Grandmother and scaring them will not help us do that." Lightning says with a sharp gaze.

Hurricane gains a downtrodden expression. "Aw, can't I have a little fun?" She pleaded giving the puppy dog eyes.

'Oh no, the mare's greatest weapon. Must resist, must resist, must re..., dang it.' Lightning thinks before sighing. "Ok a little but just down scare them off." Lightning said.

Hurricane then jumps and floats up a little. "Yay! I have been wanting to try out some haunting tricks that I have seen. You mares want to see me in action?" She asks Rainbow and Spitfire.

"I could use a few laughs." Spitfire says.

"Me too." Rainbow added.

Hurricane grin increase and starts laughing menacingly while rubbing her hooves together.

Lightning sighs and starts for the stairs to bring everypony else down. "Mares." He just said.

* * *

The other ponies were impressed with all the weapons and armor there was and nearly died of fright from Hurricane and her fun. Rainbow and Spitfire try to hold in their laughter, but couldn't hold on any longer when Hurricane showed herself to everypony on the room and nearly gave some of the ponies including Applejack a heart attack. Luckily Lightning asked Fluttershy to remain upstairs and told her they were gonna be pranked. Fluttershy giggled a little as she heard the plan. Lightning just smiles and helped with the most important items. By the time the sun was setting they barely had removed half the treasure and only a few weapons. The team decided to stop for the night and get some sleep.

**(****Play Chrono Cross OST - Chrono Cross ~ Scars of Time (Opening  
Theme**)

Lightning was laying atop a building using a knife to carve the bone of the Alpha Chamleonsaurus into a flute. When he finished he started to play, sending the music all over the land and camping ground. Rainbow lands behind him but didn't say anything as he continued to play. Then Hurricane appears beside her as he continues to play. "Razor was something like this, you know." She said to Rainbow.

"How so?" Rainbow whispers.

Hurricane smiles as the memories come back to her. "He would play music to our children and grandchildren. Even the public loved it so much that they suggested that he be in a musical group."

"Lightning is certainly a pony of many talents." Rainbow says

Hurricane brings a hoof to her chin. "He certainly is."

Spitfire flies in behind them. "Where did Lightning get a flute?" Spitfire asks.

Hurricane smirks. "Lightning is almost as resourceful as his grandfather, using whatever is around him to his advantage. I saw he made the flute from just a bone."

"He truly has changed. He no longer needs me to watch over him does he?" Spitfire asks downtrodden.

Hurricane places her hoof on her shoulder, making Spitfire look at her. "Family always need each other, whether they know it or not."

"Maybe, but when I found out he was still alive I expected him to be the same little foal he was when he disappeared not the stallion he is now." Spitfire says.

Hurricane turns and walks away, but not before saying, "Time changes everything."

"That's exactly what Lightning said. Maybe it is time I start growing up more and start thinking about the future." Spitfire says before following.

Rainbow chuckles before heading for her bedroll. "You need a stallionfriend first." She said as she wandered off.

"Like you have my little brother?" Spitfire teases.

"Normal for me, not for you." Rainbow didn't even turn around.

"Haha." Spitfire says sarcastically before disappearing.

Rainbow roamed around for a few minutes before she heard the music change and went to see Lightning Bolt again. When she came back to him the music made her feel like she was in a brightly lit flower field and not near a temple in the dark.

Lightning finishes the song and she walks up to him. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Lightning asks.

Rainbow doesn't even question Lightning's knowing. "Shouldn't you? I doubt that there is anything around to harm us."

"I find the night calming and soothing. That's why I'm out here relaxing." Lightning says as Rainbow lays down beside him.

Rainbow turns to him. "Are you going to take everything from here or only the important parts?"

"No, I'm gonna restore this city back to its former glory." Lightning said as he looks at the flute.

She turns back to the darkened view, showing a moon that lights the landscape. "And live here maybe?"

"Maybe one day, but most likely not, cause I want to be close to you Rainbow." Lightning said fondly.

She smiles as she leans against him. "How close?" She said as she smirks.

"Well, I'll let that be a surprise." Lightning says with a smirk before wrapping his wing around Rainbows body. Rainbow laughs as she starts to rest up against him. Lightning only smiles at her as he wraps a hoof around her, keeping her close.

From a length away, Hurricane watches with a smile and walks off. "He is so like his grandfather." She said to nopony.

Rainbow moves her head a bit to him. "Can you play that flute music again?" She asked sleepily.

"Alright." Lightning says picking up the flute again and starts playing it.

**(Start playing Suikoden V OST - The Sound of a  
Flute in the Moonlit Night****)**

The music starts to carry across the area, making everypony feel at ease. Rainbow soon fell asleep as she listens to the soothing music. The ponies at the camp below fell into a rhythm as the music reaches them. Vinyl is lying next to a fire with her assistant Nikolai. "This isn't my usual music, but it's ok." Vinyl says. Nikolai picks at his bowl of his food. "He always did like to play." He said to himself quietly. Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight are laying in their makeshift beds when they hear the music. Fluttershy brings her head up and then moves her head from side to side to the music. "My, this music is so lovely." Rarity says sleepily. Applejack brings her hat down onto her face and lays down again and enjoys the music. Twilight doesn't say anything as the music puts her to sleep with a smile on her face. Pinkie sighs and flops down onto her bed with a great smile on her face. Spitfire is walking to the makeshift beds she and Lightning will sleep in when she hears the music. She smiles slightly and sits down on her bed as she listens in.

As the song ended Lightning smiles at the sleeping mare. "Sleep well Rainbow." Lightning whispers and kisses the top of her head making her smile in her sleep.

* * *

**A/N: And that's another chapter for you. Now we're thinking of placing this in FimFiction so leave thoughts on that.**

**Flair: Leave any suggestions if you have any in the reviews.**

**Read and Review.**


	8. Time to Change or not

**A/N: And another...I really need to come up with more stuff to place here.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

It had been several weeks since Pegasopolis was fully excavated. During that time Princess Celestia had announced it was found and it was to be restored to its former glory. While most of the money from all the treasure is being funneled into the restoration of the city, Lightning had used a small amount to expand his house.

Celestia also let it slip that he and Spitfire were the direct descendants of Commander Hurricane and Tactician Razorwind much to their displeasure. Although they think that Celestia probably did it on propose. Thankfully she never mentioned Lightning's location. As such everypony already knew where Spitfire was so most of the blunt from it went to her much to Lightning's amusement. In the last week though both Rainbow and Lightning have been teaching Scootaloo to fly.

"Okay, try again." Lightning told Scootaloo.

Scootaloo jumps into the air and flaps her wings very fast and manages to stay in the air for more than thirty seconds before landing again.

Rainbow smiles at her hang time. "Great job, Scoots. A little more than last time."

"Three times better to be exact." Lightning says as Scootaloo smiles. "Kinda reminds me of when I first started to learn how to fly." Lightning says.

Scootaloo flaps her wings a little. "How did you do?" She asks like the little filly she is.

"I couldn't even stay in the air for five seconds before I slammed face first into the ground." Lightning says blushing from embarrassment.

Rainbow snickers as the thought comes to mind. "At least I was good, right Scoots?"

Scootaloo was laughing which brought a smile to Lightning's face. 'She should enjoy what she has, they all grow up so fast.' Lightning thought to himself.

"Hey Lightning, what's with the serious face?" Rainbow asks.

"Oh um...just thinking is all." Lightning says.

Rainbow shrugs as it is none of her business and goes back to training. "Alright, try again."

After several more minutes of practice Scootaloo had finally been able to stay in the air for a full minute. Soon Sweetie Bell and Applebloom came running up to Scootaloo. "Scootaloo want to come crusading with us? We're going to get our Cutie Marks in demolition." Applebloom asks.

"Wait, what was that?!" Rainbow asked Lightning's eyes just went wide at the statement of demolition.

Applebloom and Sweetie Bell becomes confused. "Demolition. We're going to get our cutie marks in it." Sweetie Bell told them again.

"You are gonna have somepony supervising right? I mean that can be dangerous." Lightning says.

Applebloom smiles innocently. "What do you think?"

"You don't." Lightning says start to sound like a parent.

Sweetie starts to get the idea. "Ah, come on." She whines.

Lightning winces from the high pitched whine. 'She is the sister of Rarity.' He then gives them a look and all three start laughing nervously seeing as their normal tricks aren't working.

"Can we please? We want to know if it is our Cutie Marks." Scootaloo begs them.

"Tell you what, if you can get an adult who knows about it then you can. But for now no." Lightning says getting a downtrodden look from all three fillies. "But in exchange I'll take you three out to get any dessert you want." Lightning says with a sigh.

The three fillies squeal and jump up in excitement and then runs off to the direction of Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow leans toward Lightning with a smirk. "You're going to regret that."

"I already am." Lightning says following after them.

Soon at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie and the Cakes works diligently to fill the orders of the CMC, who have made possibly the largest order in the history of sugary sweets. Wait, it's already taken? By who? Pinkie! Somehow that doesn't surprise me.

Lightning just sat at a table doing a facehoof. "Why did I agree to this?" He then remembers the suggestion for a cutie mark. "Oh yeah."

The order soon arrives and the CMC dig in. Lightning smiles at them having fun and laughing with each other. 'Maybe it's not so bad being with foals.' Lightning thinks. Then the bill arrives courtesy of Pinkie with a smile. 'Or maybe not.' He thought with despair.

After Lightning had paid the bill the CMC ran off laughing to have some fun with full bellies. Lightning started to walk back to his house. On the way he stopped to see Twilight reading under a tree. "Hey Twilight." She didn't listen. "Twilight?" Still hidden hear. "Twilight!?" Lightning yells at her causing her to jump into the air. Lighting looks to the book. "What are you reading?"

"Oh Lightning Bolt you scared me there and this is a book of Starswirl the Bearded." Twilight says.

Lightning sits right next to her. "What is it about?"

"His later years. I'm reading up on it because Princess Celestia is sending me something by him." Twilight says.

Lightning smiles. "I wonder what it could be."

"I don't know she didn't say." Twilight said thinking about the possibilities. "Which reminds me, how is the unicorn magic books from Stalliongrad coming?" She asks, stars in her eyes

'Why did I promise her those?' Lightning berates himself. "I have yet to hear back from my supplier." Lightning answered.

Twilight lost the stars as they went on their way to the next 'seeing stars' pony. "Oh, well they'll be here one day. Oh that, I can be sure." She said with hope.

"Well I better get home and feed Ice Fang and Skyor." Lightning says as he got up and started to leave.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Lightning." Twilight calls after him.

"Bye Twilight, tell Spike I said hi." Lightning says as he waves to her.

* * *

_The next morning_

Lightning awoke with a yawn to find Ice Fang sleeping on top of the covers. "Morning boy." He said, scratching Ice Fang's ear waking him up. After Lightning did his daily routine he feeds Lightning and Skyor, Hurricane's head pops out of the wall in front of him, making him squeal like a filly for a few seconds. "Grandmother please, stop doing that." Lightning says annoyed with the classic ghostly scares.

Hurricanes giggles from the picture moment in front of her. "You know I can't resist the temptation to scare somepony since the temple. Besides that was the funniest sight next to my Razor's scream."

"So you mind watching over my pets while I go see Rainbow?" Lightning asks, ignoring the last comment by her that almost made him gag.

"Sure no problem I just love your pets." Hurricane said as she tries to hug Ice Fang but passed through him. "Oh poo. That's still one thing I can't do."

"Thanks Grandmother." Lightning says putting on some aviator goggles. He then proceeded to fly out of the door to Rainbow's house. But when he arrived it was not there. "Huh where's Rainbow's house?" Lightning asks to himself.

Spotting a passing pegasus coming his way, he calls out to him. "Hey buddy."

The pegasus turns his head to Lightning and stops in front of him. "You need something?"

Lightning takes one last look to where Rainbow's home should be. "Yeah, have you seen Rainbow's cloud home around here?"

"Rainbow Dash's cloud home?" The pegasus asks confused. "She lives on the ground near Everfree taking care of the animals." The pegasus says before flying away.

"What?" Lightning asks himself before flying to the only house he knew that fit that description, Fluttershy's cottage.

Landing in front of the home he sees everything as normal as ever like Fluttershy is still there.

_**CRASH**_

Except that doesn't happen in her home at all except when Discord was there and he is not. Running to door Lightning knocks carefully.

Rainbow answers the door by poking her head out. "Hey Lightning." Rainbow says looking sheepishly.

"Rainbow, are you ok?" Lightning asks looking behind her and sees the chaos that would make Discord proud.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just all these animals are giving me trouble. Sorry, I'll have to cancel our plans Lightning with them acting like this." Rainbow said sadly.

"Do you want some help Rainbow?" Lightning asks concern evident in his voice.

Another crash sounded from inside. "Nah, I'm good." Another crash.

Lightning held a deadpan look. "Rainbow Dash, what is going on in there?" Twilight's voice called.

Looking behind him Lightning saw Twilight and Spike coming down the path. "What you guys doing here?" He asks suspicious of them

"We are here to see Rainbow Dash." Twilight says.

Lightning gives them a bored expression. "What's going on then?"

Twilight becomes confused. "What do mean, what's going on?"

Lightning points to the sky over Ponyville with his hoof. "I'm no weather expert, but I don't think that clouds are supposed to be squares and in a checkered pattern."

Twilight chuckled nervously under the glare Lightning was giving her then shakes her head to the real situation. "Yeah that would be Rarity."

Time seems to stop for Lightning and he swears he heard glass being smash...oh wait that's inside the Discordian home. He takes a deep breath and start visibly shaking with anger. "What did you do?" Lightning asks sounding dangerously calm.

Twilight nervously rubs a hoof behind her head. "Well...while Spike was taking a seven hour bubble bath..."

"Wait, did you say seven hours?" Lightning asks as he held hoof up.

Spike laughs nervously and hides behind Twilight. "Yeah." He said meekly.

Lightning brings a hoof to his chin. "I have been wondering why I have low water pressure and amount. I thought it was because of it being an old home." He then stops and stares at Spike with a death glare meant only for his hunts. "You're armor after I'm done with you." Lightning said in a low whisper.

Spike yelps and tries to hide behind Twilight some more, but fails. That tail is a little too long. "But first things first." Lightning says focusing on Twilight again.

Twilight rubs her hooves together. "First I need to check something, come with me."

Lightning looks back to Rainbow but sees that she went back inside again. "I promise to get you back to normal again Rainbow." He takes off behind Twilight as she went back into town.

After visiting Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie the three went back to the tree and after every visit Lightning seemed to just get more angry which was the first time Twilight ever saw him angry than she could remember.

"Lightning calm down we can fix this."

This just angered him more. "We, oh no, there is no we. You brought this upon yourself and them, so you fix this on your own. Of course this is what I would like to say, but for the sake of Rainbow and my other friends I will help. Now what do you do exactly to fix a personality and cutie mark?"

Twilight brings out the book that was giving to her by Celestia. "Normally we could lock them up and try to rehabilitate them, but we don't have time." She flips through a few pages. "This has to have some answers."

Lightning looks over her shoulder and places a hoof on a certain page. "An unfinished spell Twilight, because that one doesn't even rhyme. Wait Twilight tell me you didn't tell me you did not cast a spell without knowing what it does?" Lightning asks, scared of the answer.

Twilight blushes. "Well...ummm...you see..."

Lightning stops dead only twitching an eye every so often. Until, "You're a bucking idiot Twilight. I mean even a green as the grass beginner knows not to cast a spell unless they know what it does it is the basics. In fact it's the basics of the basics. You could have endangered everypony because of this and even then why Celestia give you an unfinished spell knowing you would read it..." He stops as a thought came to him. "I'm the idiot now, no wait I wasn't part of this when you did this so that means I'm not an idiot, unless that means I'm an idiot for not noticing it sooner, but it seems everypony was also affected because they don't seem to notice a radical change and are just going on with their lives. Could it be? Ah, yes, that must be the reason why I'm unaffected. I have no cutie mark, simple as that." Lightning droned on.

Twilight stared at him as he did his long version of an explanation. "Why didn't you just say that?" She exclaimed.

Lightning grins. "Because it's more fun that way and allows me to see other reactions and cause that is part of my thought process out loud."

"So just cast a counter-spell to switch them back." Spike says trying to throw in his two bits.

"Oh. There is no counter-spell!" Twilight says.

"Yeah, unfinished spell, remember Spike." Lightning reminds.

"Why don't you just use that memory spell you used to fix everypony when Discord was here?" Spike asks.

"It's not their memories, Spike. It's their true selves that have been altered!" Twilight says continuing to flip through the book.

"Zecora's cure for the cutie pox?" Spike asks getting a confused look from Lightning.

"That won't work either..." Twilight says disheartened and gives the book to Spike.

"Well," He sighs. "Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe our friends will grow to like their new lives." Spike says earning him a glare from Lightning.

"No, Spike. They're not who they are meant to be anymore. Their destinies are now changed, and it's all my fault." Twilight says depressed.

Twilight starts singing, but was cut off. "Twilight do you think that is appropriate for this situation?" Lightning asks. 'What is it with these ponies and suddenly breaking out in song?' He thought to himself.

Twilight blushes as she tries to compose herself. "Sorry, but what can we do?"

Lightning picks up a nearby picture of Twilight, Rainbow, and the others from a nearby table. "All I know is they remember some aspect of us. That can help since they are still our friends."

"That's it, we just have to remind them of their true selves." Twilight exclaimed agreeing with him.

Lightning pauses and thinks over the idea. "That's wonderful, but who should we get first?"

"Fluttershy, cause Rainbow needs the help badly." Twilight proposed hand Spike the Elements of Harmony's chest, before they go out the door to look for her.

* * *

_Balloon landing area_

After a bit of searching the two found Fluttershy about to pay to leave Ponyville and go back to Cloudsdale. Before either of them could move forward a mighty roar unlike anything the ponies of Ponyville have ever heard rang out through the air, but familiar to Lightning as the memory of that particular sound came to his twitching ears. "Twilight I have a job to do and I need to do it. I'll go check it out. But Twilight, if anything happens to Rainbow then so help me..." Lightning says letting the threat hang, scaring Twilight a bit. She nods as her eyes mirror her emotions. "Good." Lightning says before running towards his home. Twilight sighs as she walks to Fluttershy to try and reverse what she did.

Lightning reaches his home and shoots passed Ice Fang, Azure, and Hurricane and into the basement grabbing several things including a sword. They all come down to see what has him riled up. "Okay, I'll bite, what is it?" Hurricane asks.

"A monster I'm gonna have to fight." Lightning says strapping the sword to himself.

Hurricane sighs. "What monster and where?"

"Don't know and Everfree forest." Lightning says.

She looks about the weapons and armor that he has. "So how are you going to prepare?"

"Well I'm low on equipment seeing as how I use most of my explosives and my lightning crossbow energy months ago." Lightning says.

"Idiot."

Lightning glares before heading back up the stairs. The rest follows as he grabs the last few items he needs. He walks out the door and flies off to the Everfree forest. Landing in it he sees the normal stuff that happens. Namely the weather happening on its own and animals fending for their own.

Lightning walks into the forest and after several hours comes across several dead ponies and a smashed cage. "Guess this time you guys weren't careful enough." Lightning says.

Passing the kills, he starts to come into deeper and deeper forestry, making the whole area darker. Lightning was still following the obvious trail of destruction, soon reaching the old castle. "That's weird, but I have seen weirder places." He said to himself.

Lightning heard a roar and a tower of the old castle collapsed. "If the princesses blame me I'll show the monster." He said as the tower hits the ground with a crash.

"Please don't let this be a Wyvern." Lightning prayed to himself as he continues on trying to be as stealthy as possible.

Walking in through a busted window he hides behind the many derbies until a large claw foot comes crashing in the middle of the room. Looking up he can see a black Diablos that has a body similar to a dragon except for the large horns on the sides of its jaw.

Smelling around he can smell a particular scent that would make trouble. 'Oh great, a Diablos female in heat. That's even worse. Thankfully though there is only one of them, but still maybe I should have gotten my friend for back up with this.' Lightning thinks as the beast stomps around.

The beast lumbers about, making a ruckus and destruction of the castle. 'Let's see, what isn't destroyed.' He looks around and then sees a high balcony. 'That works.' But the Diablos then smashes her head into it making it collapse to the ground. 'Now that's just not fair.'

The beast crashes through a wall leaving Lightning in the room alone. Lightning crawls out from the rubble and follows the Diablo's path and finds in the old throne room. The black beast nowhere to be seen. 'That's not good.' Lightning thinks before his eyes widened and feels his back stabbed by something. The force of the stab sent him flying through the old throne.

Breathing hard he picks himself off the floor and uses the wall as a support as his blood poured from the wound in his back. 'That was careless of me.' Lightning chastised himself as the wyvern roared at him, blood dripping from one of its horn and its feet gripping the wall, holding it up.

"I guess I have no choice. I have too many thing important things to do and a few mares to go back to. Seal release!" Lightning yelled and a magical circle appeared around him before shattering. "Round two." Lightning says as lightning channeling through his front hooves.

The mares rushed through the dredged Everfree Forest looking for Lightning. After Twilight became an alicorn from her discovery and told the rest what happened before all of it, they quickly rushed out looking for him. But not before Rainbow shook her back and forth while yelling how she could allow him to do that.

They soon came across the bodies of the ponies that Lightning found earlier. Fluttershy quickly hides behind Applejack as Twilight studied the bodies, looking for a sign that Lightning was here.

"These ponies have been dead for at least a day." Twilight says studying them closely.

Rainbow, being barely a stranger to the dead, takes a closer look. "How do you know?"

"Because rigor mortis has set in." Twilight says. Rainbow pokes one of the bodies and finds that it is hard to move it. "Rigor Mortis is one of the recognizable signs of death, caused by chemical changes in the muscles after death, causing the limbs of the corpse to become stiff and difficult to move or manipulate. In ponies, it commences after about three to four hours, reaches maximum stiffness after 12 hours, and gradually dissipates until approximately 48 to 60 hours after death. So they have been dead before Lightning left to investigate the roar and more importantly WHAT WOULD NEED THAT BIG OF A CAGE!" Twilight yelled pointing at the giant portable cage. Everypony hasn't noticed the huge busted cage in the middle of the clearing, but now they do. "And Fluttershy, turn away." Twilight says seeing a half-eaten body of a pony.

"O-okay." Came the meek reply.

They all soon continued on after Applejack pointed out a pony's track following the path of destroyed trees. They soon came into sight of the old castle where they faced Nightmare Moon when a blast of lightning erupted from the inside of it. Rainbow becomes wide eyes as the lightning can only mean one thing. "Lightning." She said to herself quietly. She then rushes and flies off to get there first. 'Don't you dare die, Lightning.' Rainbow thought.

The others of the mane six follow as two more blasts of lightning erupt from the castle as a second tower collapsed.

Lightning was flying through the air being chased by an angry wyvern. Lightning then spins in the air blasting it in the face with lightning. The wyvern turns to the side and tries to block the attack, but makes it worse. Lightning uses this time to fly out of the corridor and clung to the place above the doorway with a smirk. 'Payback time.' He thinks.

The wyvern comes into the hallway and tries to find the little pony that escaped her. Lightning blasts it in its back that makes the wyvern screech loud and swivels around, sending the tail smashing into the walls. Lightning launches himself off the wall as the wyvern's tail slams the place he was. He flips in the air shooting lightning blasts at the wyvern before landing on the ground. 'Great vision starting to blur, getting harder to stay on my hooves and my wings are starting to go numb.' Lightning says as he felt all three effects.

The wyvern screeches loud as ever right in his face. Lightning moves backward to prepare for another strike. He launches another blasts but his aim was off from his blurred vision, allowing the wyvern to dodge but part of its wing got hit by the blast as it went by and into the wall damaging the already greatly unstable castle again.

Outside the mares ran closer when another blast came out of the castle, making them stop for a bit before running again. The Mane six arrive in time to see Lightning bleeding badly and looking out of breath and barely even able to stand fleeing out into the castle courtyard. "I guess it's all or nothing here." Lightning says, his magic aura flaring to where it was visible to all, scaring the wyvern a bit and making all the Mane six's eyes widen.

Twilight's eyes grows surprised that Lightning is able to make this kind of a charge of magic. Rainbow looks on in worry, almost ready to jump in there and get him out. Rarity fainted just to not see the horrible end result. Fluttershy tries to look away, but takes a peek from under her hooves every time as she lies on the ground. Applejack remains slack jawed in wonder. Pinkie...well...she's sitting in a folding chair eating some popcorn, drinking some soda and waving a flag that says, "GO LIGHTNING!" As for the wyvern, she is now wishing that she never has never been born...and hears her laundry calling.

The wyvern tires to hightail it out of there, screaming out in fear in her own language that would probably go like this. "OH, SWEET MOTHER AND FATHER UNDER SIXTY FEET OF GRAVE! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"O rex fulminis Servientis. Et impii in tenebris rapit lacrimae processit, et disperdes inimicos meos." Lightning chanted in a new language as he brought his front hooves to the front of him, a sphere of pure lightning forming. Twilight gasped as the magic aura increase more over. "Bestia fulminis!" Lightning finishes chanting before hurling the sphere of lightning at the wyvern. Halfway to the wyvern the sphere exploded outward and took the form of a head of a monster that snapped its jaw down on the wyvern. The wyvern let out an incredibly loud pain filled roar before being obliterated and the lightning head flew passed the castle, grazing the final standing tower before exploding in the air.

Lightning's magical aura slowly dissipated leaving him gasping for air. He turns his head and sees the Mane six and waves but freezes when he sees the now alicorn Twilight. "Ok either I'm hallucinating from blood loss or Twilight is now an alicorn. And there goes one of my internal organs." Lightning says to himself before collapsing, causing the Mane six that were conscious to run over to him.

* * *

**The foreign language was Latin. "Oh servant of the lightning king. That tears through the darkness and devours the wicked come forth and destroy my enemies." "Beast of Lightning!"**


	9. Who's Smarter

**A/N: Next chapter up and running.**

**Writer / Original Idea: Flair the demon dragon king**

**Writer / Editor: Wolfdragon1**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Lightning slowly starts coming to. The first thing he noticed was he was laying on his stomach on a bed. "Hello? Anypony there?" He called out to the room. He noticed that his throat felt dry and so he coughs from it.

He heard somepony clear their throat. Turning his head Lightning sees Rainbow Dash, not looking too happy. "Uh, hi Rainbow." Lightning says.

Rainbow looks at him stark raving mad. "You bucking IDIOT!" She yells in front of him.

"Why do you say that?" Lightning asks trying to seem innocent.

Rainbow slams a hoof right by his head. "You went off to kill a monster all by yourself, not even taking Nikolai along to help! What's more is that you became so injured that Twilight had to put you into a coma for a few days." Rainbow vented. "And most importantly..." She leans in. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU COULD USE MAGIC!" Rainbow yells in Lightning's ear.

'Oh no.' Lightning thinks. He sighs and turns away from her. "I didn't want to cause too much of a ruckus. I only use it and the most noticeable kinds in an emergency." He explains.

Rainbow didn't look happy and the glare she wore was starting to make him sweat. 'She's got a worse glare then my sister.' Lightning thinks starting to get more and more afraid of his marefriend.

Lightning gets surprised as he sees tears falling down Rainbow's face. "You idiot." She whispered.

Looking closer Lightning noticed bags below her eyes. "Rainbow how long have you been sitting in that chair?" Lightning asks seriously.

Rainbow moves the hoof on the bed to his hoof. "Since you were placed here." She said to him quietly.

"Rainbow come here." Lightning says softly.

Rainbow lifts her head up to look at him and gets off to chair to get closer. Lightning brings his front leg up and uses it to hug Rainbow the best he could as he brought her closer to himself. "I was worried the whole time I was here and they brought you in. It was the scariest thing, not seeing you wake up." Rainbow said to him.

"Rainbow everything is okay. I'm awake now aren't I?" Lightning says.

Rainbow looks over him, seeing all the bandages and splints. "Yeah, I guess you are."

"So how long have I been asleep?" Lightning asks.

Rainbow looks to the clock as if it was the calendar. "About three days."

"Ah, that explains the stiffness. Wait, who else know I'm in here?" Lightning asks a thoughtful look on his face.

Rainbow looks up at the ceiling finding it very interesting suddenly. "Hurricane and that's about it."

"Rainbow I know you're telling me the truth when you avoid eye contact, who else?" Lightning asks.

Rainbow sighs and looks at him. "Hurricane sent a letter to Spitfire." She said ashamed.

"Ok that's all I need to know." Lightning says starting to get up. Lightning then freezes as his brain processed the last name. "WAIT WHAT?!" He screams.

Lightning frantically starts to try again to get up but Rainbow tries to restrain him and keep him on the bed because he has yet to recover.

"Stay down. You haven't healed yet." She struggled.

"I can take that because I rather be injured then dead after Spitfire gets here." Lightning says as it soon he started struggling worse.

Rainbow struggled until she feels a cold feeling through her. "Let me try this." She hears.

Lightning immediately freezes in fear and slowly turns his head to see...

"You really are like Razor aren't you?" Hurricane said to him, looking over the shoulder of Rainbow.

"Oh thank goodness you not..." Lightning stops as soon a new mare enters.

"Hello brother." Spitfire says.

Lightning screams in terror before flopping onto the floor and tries to crawl away from everypony. Lightning almost made it to the window to jump out of it but Spitfire stomped on his tail keeping him in place. Lightning hits the ground hard, making him oomph. For a few seconds Lightning tried to scurry away but go nowhere. "Can any of you mares go easy?" Lightning asks chuckling.

"Spitfire maybe you should go easy..." Rainbow stopped when Spitfire leveled a glare at her.

"Help me." Lightning whispered, fear evident in his eyes.

Rainbow and Hurricane looks at each other before turning back to Lightning. "No." They both said.

Hurricane then gets closer and right in his face. "You need to learn your mistakes."

"I think the hole in my back took care of that lesson." Lightning says. Causing Rainbow's eyes to widen. "He has a point Spitfire, if you punish him now his wounds will open back up." Rainbow says worried

Spitfire tightened her glare. "He had worse." She shot back.

"A hole through his back that almost hit his spine?" Rainbow asks glaring at a now nervous Spitfire.

Spitfire looks at Rainbow for a few seconds before sighing and letting go of his tail. "I guess that is bigger." She said quietly, almost to the point where anypony can barely hear it.

"D-d-d-did you j-j-j-just back d-own-own-own-own?" Lightning stuttered and shocked.

"Oh, she's a keeper." Hurricane says floating by.

Spitfire nods slowly. "I guess I have been more protective of you since the accident, sorry."

"No you're the same as when I was a foal." Lightning says before getting bopped on the head by Spitfire.

Spitfire turns around after that to cover up the blush. "Shut up."

"Love you too." Lightning says before being bopped on the head again.

This came curiosity of Hurricane. "What did she just say?" She said like a mother.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Twilight wanted to talk to you about the magic you used and..." Rainbow starts glaring at thin air. "Discord is staying with Fluttershy again." Rainbow finishes.

Lightning looks confused. "What's so bad about that? He's turned good...didn't he?"

"I don't like or trust him after our first encounter." Rainbow says, continuing to glare.

Lightning sighs and tries to get up. "Rainbow, you have to accept some things and this includes Discord. Even you know that."

"How do you even know about Discord?" Rainbow asks.

"Uhh...Spitfire told me the story about him when I was a foul." Lightning said hastily.

'Did I?' Spitfire thinks trying to remember.

Rainbow nods. "That makes sense." She then glares at him. "You were in Stalliongrad. Tell the truth."

"I was about 7 when that happen. I remember Spitfire told me about it after she visited the royal garden in Canterlot." Lightning says as Spitfire face shows remembrance of this.

Spitfire nods as she agrees. "Yes, it's all coming back to me now. If I remember correctly you were very curious about him."

"Oh ok, sorry." Rainbow says.

'That was too close she is really suspicious of me and now she knows I can use magic.' Lightning thinks.

"Well since you're awake and have enough energy to move around like that you're coming with me." Rainbow says before starting to drag Lightning off by the tail towards Twilight's house.

Lightning waves goodbye to Hurricane and Spitfire as he is dragged away from them. "See ya later you two." Lighting cheerily said. 'At least I don't have to put up with them any longer.'

"See you both at dinner." Rainbow yells to them.

Hurricane raises an eyebrow as they leave them. "Too much like Razor." She commented, before turning to Spitfire. "So let's work on getting you a stallion." Hurricane says, making Spitfire blush heavily and ready to leave with her own version of a Sonic Rainboom called a Fire Rainboom if that's possible.

Lightning looks around as the ponies of town are looking at him like he has grown a second head. "You should really lose more weight." Rainbow struggled out as she drags him across the road.

"You guys told everyone I can use magic didn't you?" Lightning asks suspiciously.

Rainbow shakes her head as she lifted Lightning to his hooves. "Only Twilight." She answered.

"She seriously need to learn how to keep a secret." Lightning says starting to walk.

Rainbow shakes her head more. "She can't even keep a Pinkie Promise once when Spike asks her to."

"I don't think I want to know." Lightning says as they reach the library.

They reach the front of the library as a book with stick arms and legs came dancing out, leaving the two confused and scared. "Let me guess Discord?" Lightning asks.

"Discord stop!" Twilight yelled from inside.

"Yep." Lightning says as Rainbow charges through the door.

They both get inside to find Discord snapping his claws, changing everything to his end and only Fluttershy is playing along.

"Rainbow, Lightning help me here." Twilight says

Before anypony could do anything Discord snaps his claws making everything back to normal. "There." He said.

"Rainbow don't attack." Lightning says stopping Rainbow.

"Forget it, he's dead meat!" She yelled as she charged him. Taking a lesson from Spitfire, he stomps on Rainbow's tail stopping her. Rainbow looks back at him, glaring. "What's that for?! Discord is messing everything up and Fluttershy is doing nothing."

"Rainbow Discord is a spirit of chaos you can't engage something like that head on and besides he only does what he does for fun isn't that right?" Lightning asked

Discord is randomly picking his ear with his clawed paw holding one of his nails that grew back from another paw. "I'm sorry, I'm busy." He said absentmindedly.

"Anyways if he did anything to you..." Lightning pauses and goes up to Discord and grabs his goat beard pulling him down to eye level and giving Discord a glare that actually scared him for a second. "I would break him so badly even his magic wouldn't be able to fix him." Lightning threatens.

Discord drops what he's doing, which a large claw is smashing onto the library floor, destroying the area. "Right." Discord said unconvincingly as he raises a claw. "I would never hurt anypony at all." He promised as he crossed his claws behind his back.

Lightning takes a hold of one of Discord's fang and rips it out of his mouth, causing Discord to yell in pain. "That hurt! That hurt?" Discord asked greatly confused. Discord snaps his claws making mirror appear before him. He examines his fangs and sees that none of his teeth were ripped out. "How...?" He started.

"Besides I know someone better at chaos magic." Lightning says baiting Discord.

Discord snaps a newspaper from Ponyville Press. He flips through it as calm as ever. "I don't see any other chaos bringer in here." He then throws the paper behind him, making them change, in a cloud of smoke, into paper butterflies. And now Fluttershy is fawning over the new creatures. "Pretty." She whispered.

"I never said she was on this side of the world." Lightning says.

Everypony and draconic freezes as they hear the pronoun. "Hang on a moment." Discord said after a few seconds. He snaps into existence a glass of water and drinks the glass and throws the still holding water behind him, making an explosion that sends a few papers flying. He then does a spit take that sent a tidal wave after everypony and sends them washing away to the other side of the room.

"Are you so surprised that there are more or that the one I think is better than you a female?" Lightning asks.

Discord shakes his side to side once. "No, I just can't believe that she didn't search me out. Come on, I'm a catch. Even Celestia is starting to fall in love with all this." He exemplifies this by flexing his arms and tries to make an arm muscles flex out, but only makes such a weak arm muscle show that it flops down limply and just swings there.

"She's married and has three kids." Lightning says.

Discord goes wide eyes and then snaps a crying version of himself in a fetal position, holding a blank picture, but it turns out to be a viewing screen. "That would be me, if I was desperate." He then snaps the viewer away.

Lightning pulls out a newspaper on the front page was 'Wanted female chaos magic user for a good time.' Under it was a picture of Discord winking. "Still want to say that?" Lightning says.

Discord grabs the paper with an extender grabber and throws it into the fireplace. "That's nothing."

"It says you placed the ad." Lightning says.

Rainbow comes up to him and whispers, "Where did you get the paper?"

"I created it with Chaos magic. The one I mentioned was a teacher of mine in the art of magic." Lightning whispers back.

Discord snaps a cotton candy cloud and lets it fall chocolate rain. "Three, two, one." Pinkie burst in and starts drinking the chocolate rain. Discord snaps a glass and fills it up with the chocolate, but it fills up in the opposite direction. "Still, how is she? Creating chaos like me, maybe?"

"Mostly teaching is what she is doing, whether it be her kids or students. The number of chaos magic users are increasing Discord." Lightning says.

Discord snaps in a cotton candy cone and swirls the cotton candy cloud onto it. He proceeds to eat as he said, "Well that's disappointing."

"That she is better than you and can actually teach?" Lightning asks.

Discord shakes his head, sending cotton candy everywhere, which Pinkie licks up. "That I'm not unique anymore...or maybe have been unique." He adds as a forethought.

"You are still unique. You're a spirit of chaos, not just another chaos magic user." Lightning clarified.

He snaps a therapist chair in the middle of the room and lies on it. "Still, knowing that there are chaos users around really messes with my head." He shows this by turning his head upside down.

"Well you're not the first chaos user as long there has been magic a species could use there has been some form of Chaos magic." Lightning says

Finally Discord got frustrated. "Can't you see? I'm miserable now, because..."

"Because?" Fluttershy asks.

"I'm not the only one using Chaos magic. I use to love it when I was the only one doing it." Pinkie sets up a therapist chair near him and wears a monocle and a beard on her muzzle and then brings up a notepad and prepares to write.

"Tell me about your mother." Pinkie asks.

Discord lies down on the couch. "Well she was..."

"As fascinating as this is I called Lightning here to talk about his ability to use magic." Twilight says annoyed that her books were destroyed and some pages are on fire and now she has chocolate milk all over the floor and a destroyed floor to buck.

Lightning turns away from the funny show in front of him to see Twilight grabbing every book on foreign magic. "I agree, let's begin."

"Let's go into the basement so we won't be interrupted by them." Twilight says before leading Lightning away with Rainbow following.

They went through the basement door to find the basement littered with science equipment and test tubes of chemicals. Coming to rest on a center table they awaited Twilight to set up her recording equipment. This also included a notepad, a magic meter, an EKG, a hazmat suit, and a decimation chamber.

"So what do you want to know?" Lightning asks a little concerned with all the extra test devices.

Twilight just brings up the notepad. "First do use the magic willingly or it comes out by instinct?"

"I used it willingly." Lightning answered as Twilight started to hook him up to machines. He looks to the devices he's being plugged into. "This won't shock me would it?"

Pinkie pops out from under the table. "Nope." She then goes back under and disappears.

"I swear either she is a chaos magic user or a creature of chaos like Discord." Lightning commented.

Twilight sighs as the memories of that day she went to study Pinkie came flooding back. "I know what you mean, but Pinkie is just that, Pinkie. There is no clear answer to her." She informed as she finished hooking him to everything.

"Furthering my analysis." Lightning added to his last hypothesis.

Twilight proceeds to turn everything on. "Best not to dwell on it. I lit on own mane and tail on fire when I got really frustrated from her Pinkie Sense."

"That is a sign of affiliation to fire." Lightning says.

Twilight shakes her head and shows her wings. "I think I'm on a more celestial magic type."

"Not really, after that outburst a part of your magical nature was revealed to you." Lightning says sounding like a professor.

Twilight looks at him deadpan. "Back off stallion, I'm a scientist." She retorted. "Besides who's the one hooked to the machines?"

"I'm sorry where your degree is?" Lightning asks making Twilight stutter.

Twilight then gasp as she comes up with an answer. "I've been placed here by Celestia because of my extensive studies and knowledgeable areas of all." She answered proudly.

"So where is your degree that says you graduated a magical school and are qualified to give lectures on the advance magical course?" Lightning asks as Twilight goes silent.

"Trophy room." She said simply as she pointed to a door on the side of the lab.

"Must be pretty small then." Rainbow says before laughing.

Twilight glares and opens the door with her magic, blinding everypony in the room with the vast amount of awards and medals won from various areas and competition. "I started winning them since I was four."

"Ok then tell me Twilight what is the basic theory behind elemental magic?" Lightning asks.

Twilight raises a hoof, but then pauses as nothing comes to her. "I...I don't..." She then points accusingly to Lightning who is smirking at her. "You're using the type of magic used across seas aren't you?"

"Somepony give Twilight a prize, you're right, the eastern land have developed magic that anypony can use." Lightning says catching Rainbow's attention.

Twilight huffs and turns to her machines, then comes up with an answer from just the word elemental. "Matter can't be neither created nor destroyed so all magic must follow the basic elemental principle of balance."

"That is a basic principle of all magic, but Elemental magic relies on drawing on the forces of nature itself." Lightning corrected.

Twilight groans with a frustrated face and just gives up. "I give up." She turns on the machines, but 'accidentally' hits a higher voltage setting, shocking Lightning.

Lightning doesn't really react. "Like for me for example I am a natural lightning element user so this really doesn't affect me." Lightning says as Twilight realizes what she did and Rainbow jaw goes slack.

Twilight then goes dead pan and fires an ice spell freezing him in a block of ice. "I was getting tired of his smartflank attitude."

"Cause he knew more than you at something?!" Rainbow yells in her face obviously angry.

Twilight pushes away to give herself some breathing room. "If he was a kind stallion he would have ended this trivial pursuit and stop questioning. Besides I need him still for this first test."

"You better make it fast then Twi cause the ice is already starting to melt." Rainbow says as Twilight notices it too.

Twilight flips a switch and activates one of the machines which then makes the other machines follow in unison. "Come on." She prayed.

The machine starts to spit out readings most didn't really make sense to Twilight. The ice soon starts to melt faster as the machine continues it's scanning of him. The testers finished as the last of the results papers come and the ice finishes melting, leaving an angry Lightning. "What was that for?!" Lightning yells his red eyes bearing down on Twilight who laughs nervously. 'Since when did Lightning learn the stare?' Rainbow thinks.

"Well?" Lightning says angrily

Twilight suddenly brings up a result paper in front of her face as a way to hide. "Oh look, your magic is very much off the charts."

"That's cause your comparing it to just unicorn exclusive magic. Elemental magic gets its power from nature itself meaning what, Twilight?" Lightning asked still mad.

"Um...that your body contains pure nature magic?" Twilight asks.

"Correct as such the amount I can naturally hold is greater than what normal unicorns can hold because it's not reliant on my own energy." Lightning says.

Twilight looks to other test papers. "Your normal day to day functions are the same as ever, heck a little better, almost like a bodybuilder."

"That's mostly from training and a healthy diet." Lightning informs.

She looks to the last paper showing brain waves readings. "Hang on a second..." She takes a closer look as the others lean in too.

"What?" Lightning asks starting to get worried.

Twilight shows them the readings. "It shows that there are two brains types of brain waves instead of one."

"Obviously an error." Lightning says. 'I can't believe she detected that.' Lightning thinks.

Twilight flips the reader again and takes a quick scan. "Not by this it is. This is not an error at all." She then turns back to him. "Let's try a magical scan." She quickly told as she lit up her horn.

Twilight thoroughly scans Lightning but comes up with nothing abnormal. "I don't understand." Twilight says.

"See an error." Lightning says.

Twilight then gasp with an idea. "Maybe because you are naturally resisting it. A simple sleep spell would do." She readies her horn with a knockout spell that places anypony under for a few.

"Oh no you don't I noticed where you scanned for a few extra seconds." Lightning says before running for it leaving a blushing Twilight.

"I was looking at your stomach, not your...that part!" She yells out as Lightning starts flying away at high speed.

Rainbow glares bores into the back of Twilight's head. Twilight feels the glare on her. "What?" She asks annoyed.

Rainbow shakes her head and flies off after Lightning, but not before a message. "Next time, leave personal stuff out of the questioning and don't you dare look at that part again."

"B-but...I" Twilight was trying to form a sentence when Rainbow asks, "By the way how big is he? " Twilight opens her mouth without thinking "There is a saying that for male pegasus, it's all in the wing size." Twilight eyes went wide from what she just said.

Twilight raises a hoof to explain but comes out of her mouth. "Thanks Twi, but once again DON'T ever look him there again or I'll personally rip those wings of yours off and we'll see if you can still be a princess or not." Rainbow warns before going after Lightning.

'This is so Discord's fault.' Twilight thought before she sighs and looks to her large amounts of papers that littered the floor. She then sees the brain wave scan again. "That's something weird, I know it. What are you hiding from us Lightning Bolt?" She said to herself.

After several hours Rainbow managed to find Lightning resting in a tree in the Everfree forest. "You're crazy you know that right?" She asks knowingly.

"Flying at such speeds while still recovering?" Lightning asks laying on the branch with his eyes closed as Rainbow landed gently in front of him.

She shakes her head. "No, everything you're doing and being so close."

"To you or something else?" Lightning asks as she gets closer.

Rainbow smirks as she gets the meaning. "I was going to say the Everfree Forest, but yeah, to me too."

"What can I say, I feel most comfortable here and I can't help getting close to you." Lightning says getting up and walking over to Rainbow.

Rainbow leans onto Lightning when she is finally close enough. "Let's go on a real date, ok Rainbow?" Lightning asks.

Rainbow snuggles close to him. "I'd like that." She whispers.

"Let's go shall we then?" Lightning asks, spreading his wings.

Rainbow takes a look around where they are. "But where and at this hour?"

"It's still dinner time and the pony who own the fancy restaurant in town owes me a favor so just follow me, ok?" Lightning asks.

She looks to the town and tries to see the fancy restaurant buildings. "What happened that made him owe you a favor?"

"Actually it's a she and she had an infestation problem. I missed one Chamiosaurus because she had trapped it in the basement..." Lightning says.

Rainbow gets up off the branch and stretches her wings. "Well if it can be free, that's even better. Let's go." She takes after him as Lighting leads the way.

The night was peaceful as Lightning and Rainbow landed in front of the restaurant. Walking in the front door Lightning greeted the owner. The mare smiled at Lightning and waved and asked the waiter to seat them.

The waiter led Lightning and Rainbow to a table next to the window. He gave them both menus before he headed to the kitchen. "So Rainbow have I ever told you how you're beautiful to me?" Lightning asks.

Rainbow looks up from her menu. "Don't start that kind of stuff. I'm not the kind to listen to all that sappy lovey dovey stuff." She informed.

"I'm just asking Rainbow. Besides I know that and that's a thing about you I love." Lightning says.

She looks back to menu. "Well then to answer the question, no you haven't...much."

"Rainbow what you like to drink?" Lightning asks.

Rainbow looks over the types of drinks they have available, but nothing good for her pops out. "Maybe just water. If I can, a little soda."

"Pick anything you want Rainbow it's all on me." Lightning says.

"Then just a soda for me. I need something to end this night." Rainbow places the menu down and looks around the room. "Surprising that nopony is bothering to take a closer look at us."

"Look around Rainbow." Lightning says. Rainbow looking around saw they were the only ones in the restaurant besides the staff.

She takes more of a look around and tries to find anypony at their tables. "Where is everypony?"

"The restaurant is closing the only reason we are being served is because the owner owes me a favor." Lightning says.

The waiter came back. "Have you made your order?"

After both Lightning and Rainbow ordered they just stared at each other until Lightning spoke. "Listen Rainbow I'm sorry for keeping secrets." Lightning says.

Rainbow shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. That's passed and I can accept anything else that comes my way."

"You're not curious if I have any more secrets?" Lightning asks.

She shakes her head again. "No, I'll get them as they come. Better that way for me."

Lightning stares her in the eyes before a bittersweet smile form on his mouth. "I really know how to pick em. Rainbow is there anything you want to know?" Lightning asks.

"You avoided this question last time. So what was your rank in the Stalliongrad hunters?" Rainbow asks.

Lightning sighs. "You had to remember that. I was rank six when I left the guild. That is the highest rank and there is never more than five members at a time but the requirements for the rank are so great that most consider it the legendary rank." Lightning says.

Rainbow leans back in her chair. "Still crazy that you got this far."

"Yeah I should have been dead a hundred times over but I'm still alive for some reason." Lightning says.

Rainbow smiles lightly. "I meant in ranks, not how many times you're supposed to be dead."

"I said former sixth rank Rainbow I'm no longer a member of the Stalliongrad hunters." Lightning says.

She turns to the kitchen. "I wonder when our meals arrive."

"It's coming now." Lightning says spotting the waiter.

The waiter comes over with two dishes balancing on his hoof. 'And they thought I was ambidextrous.' Rainbow thinks. The dinner proceeded with no words as both pegasus just ate and looked at one another. After finishing and Lightning paying they left the restaurant. Eventually they found themselves on a cloud over looking Ponyville.

"Rainbow..." Lightning started.

She turns to the stallion beside her. "Yes."

Lightning sighs and turns to her. "What do you really think of me, like truly?"

"I think you're a wonderful stallion who is more than willing to put your life on the line for others even if you're a little hard headed and keep a few too many secrets about your past." Rainbow says moving closer to Lightning.

Lightning looks down to his forelegs. "That's...good. I appreciate that you think of me that way."

"I'm also happy to call myself your marefriend." Rainbow says leaning on Lightning being careful to avoid his injuries.

"Rainbow there is something I want to do with you right now." Lightning says.

Rainbow turns to look at him wide eyed. "Uh...if you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting then you might want to wait."

"Not that Rainbow, this." Lightning says before kissing Rainbow. Rainbow becomes wide eyed and shocked before falling into the kiss quickly and leans into him more. A little ways away Twilight sees this and smiles before turning away and flying off. They both release their kiss and become mesmerized in each other's eyes.

"Rainbow, I love you." Lightning simply said.

"I love you too." She said back before kissing him again.

* * *

_Canterlot Castle_

A guard approached both Princess Celestia and Luna. "Your majesties." The guard says.

They both look over from the mountains of paperwork, literally by the way, in front of them. "Yes?" Celestia asks.

"We have received a letter from the federation." The guard says bringing out the letter.

They send the piles of paperwork away to the side of the room as they grab the letter with their magic.

_Dear Princess Celestia and Luna,_

_The Federation has received your letter and has decided to send a few representatives to see if you are truly serious in forming an alliance with us. I hope you understand why we are doing this seeing as the empire has shown signs of unrest and preparation for war. Queen Eclipse of Saddle Arabia herself has volunteer to come herself for this important meeting._

_Signed High King Ulfric of Stalliongrad._

Both the princesses look at each other as the message came to mind. "You are sure that we have to do this?" Luna asks her sister.

"Undoubtedly. It's no secret the Empire has always wanted to take over Equestria and with their unknown magic and armies that outnumber our entire population many times over. We must have allies." Celestia answers. Luna nods and turns back to the mountains of paperwork they have left. "I am surprised that High King Ulfric of Stalliongrad replied personally though." Celestia added as a forethought.

* * *

**And that's another chapter.**

**Read and Review.**


	10. Old Friend

**A/N: And we're back. Sorry for the fast and slow updates. I'm in college right now so everything is hectic. Trying to rush and buying time is not easy. Especially since I suck at math. Now does Flair have anything to say?**

**Flair: Not really no.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Lightning was standing with Rainbow as he watched Twilight's inauguration ceremony all the while pulling at the outfit Rarity made. 'I absolutely hate formal clothes, but I like the hats Rarity made for me and Rainbow.' Lightning thought.

Rainbow bumps him in the side. "Stop fidgeting like a foal. Besides you wear clothes all the time." Rainbow whispers.

Lightning made one more adjustment before he stopped messing with his clothes. "I wear comfortable armor, not formal black tie." He commented.

"Look it's almost over, then there is a party." Rainbow whispers.

"A formal party." Lightning whispers back a little depressed.

"Oh, grow up." Rainbow quipped.

"We have to meet nobles, like what was the name of the prince nopony cares about?" Lightning asks as he brings a hoof to his chin.

"Prince Blueblood?" Rainbow answer.

"Yeah, Prince Bluebrood." Lightning confirmed...wrong.

"Oh, joy bunnies." Rainbow Dash whispered joining his opinion on it.

The ceremony finally ended and they were escorted to the party room. Inwardly all Lightning could do was groan. The room was filled with the richest ponies in the city and shaking hooves with Twilight. Even Twilight was getting tired of it. Luckily Celestia steps in and takes over for all the hoof shaking.

Afterword Twilight spent some time with her friends while Lightning actually starts eating at the concession table. "At least the food is good." He remarked.

The mares were then approach by a very fat elderly stallion. "Oh ho ho ho, my Lady Twilight you look absolutely lovely." The stallion says.

Twilight turns to the stallion as well the rest of the group. "Who the hay is that?" Applejack whispers.

"Some noble we have never met. I believe he is Lord Burrows, the owner of the northern gold mines." Rarity whispers back.

"Ah...thank you...sir." Twilight said back.

"Oh, not at all Princess Twilight. A complement of so low quality to you is not even worthy of acknowledging." Lord Burrows says.

Lightning seeing him, glares, knowing him full well from the description Nikolai gave him, but kept his cool knowing that he was his only lead to Dolph and the rest of the Nether Gate assassins. He stayed at the table still watching them just in case.

"Who we looking at?"

Lightning screams like a filly then turns to Spitfire behind him. "Grandma was right, you do scream like a filly." She put out, commenting on his scream.

Lightning glares at his sister before turning his attention back to Lord Burrows. "To answer your question a stallion who I will stuff and mount on my wall if he makes a pass on Rainbow." Lightning says with anger.

Spitfire looks to the lord. "I don't think he's going after Rainbow."

"I think you're right. He seems to be buttering up the newest princess." Lightning says turning around and his jaw went slack jaw after he noticed his sister was wearing a dress and not her uniform. "What the heck in Tartarus is that barf?"

"What, it doesn't look good?" Spitfire asks looking irritated.

"No, it looks good, it's just I never saw you wear a dress. Grandmother must have made some major headway in convincing you to find a stallionfriend." Lightning says smirking.

Spitfire frowns at the proposal. "No, grandma didn't have anything to do with this. Besides, this is my _other _formal wear for parties."

"So she hasn't been pestering you nonstop about that?" Lightning says his smirk growing.

She hung her head down. "Unfortunately."

Lightning pats her reassuringly on the back. "Don't worry sis. There is a stallion for you out there."

She glares back at him for that. "That's not what I hoped you say."

"I know I just said that to get a rise out of you, but sis, serious question." Lightning's face turned serious.

"Yes?" Spitfire asks.

"Are you a fillyfooler?" Lightning whispers into her ear.

She turns red and turns him around then slams his head into the punchbowl. Everypony bears witness as she tried to drown him in the bowl. "You going to never ask that again, are you?" She asks calmly as she lifted his head out of the bowl.

"Until I get a serious answer, yes." Lightning says. This earned him another turn in the punchbowl.

Spitfire lifts him out again. "I won't give up until you answer." He told her as he tried to get his breath back.

Spitfire sighs and let's go. "Just go with your marefriend because you're not worth it."

Lightning looks at her worriedly. "Hey, what's wrong?" He then frowns. "Show's over folks, go back to your hoof shaking." He told the other partygoers. They grumbled at the loss of the show that only comes from Ponyville. And when I say Ponyville, I mean it. I mean, that town is the only place in the world where anything interesting happens. Not including Canterlot, of course.

"Come on sis, what's wrong with you?" Lightning asks again.

Spitfire sighs again and kicks up some dust left behind on the floor. "Nothing, it's just…"

"Just…" Lightning speaks on with a raised eyebrow.

She turns to him. "You have a better life than me. Look at what I got and it's got me stuck on one thing in my life. Sure the Wonderbolts are good and it pays well. But after a while, it just doesn't have the flair it use to have. Like doing amazing tricks and stunts. Now everything is a blur of routines and repeats. Yours on the other hoof is better because of the creatures you have to fight and deal with. Since you can use different strategies to deal with them instead of the same thing."

Lightning gains a frown at what she implicated. "You think its fun sis. It's not I risk my life on a daily bases. I never know if the next second is my last. The only thing constant is my fear. What I wouldn't give to be free of the responsibility to just fly like you and the others do having fun." Lightning said wistfully.

Spitfire tears up at that notion. "I meant you keep getting the rush and sometimes if you like it, the thrill of it. I don't have that anymore. It's like walking by something that attacks you every day since you were born and now you can shrug it off with a sidestep or a flick of the hoof because it's routine."

"There is no thrill for me sis. It was for the first few hunts but the first time I saw somepony die in front of me on a hunt, it stopped being fun." Lighting says sadness evident on his face.

Silence came out of them as the party went on in earnest. "I'm sorry." It was faint, but it was there.

Lightning says nothing and just wraps his sister in a hug. "Listen I don't know if this helps, but I picked up a few moves that can never be shown because it's an attack style. You can use it on your own time and not in front of an audience. They would just bring the thrill down. Deal?"

She wipes the tears from her muzzle. "Deal." She envelops him in a hug once more.

"Oh." Luna says watching the two siblings. "I remember once when we were like that." She said to herself as she looks to Celestia still shaking hooves.

"Like what sister?" Celestia asks as she looks to her little sister.

Luna didn't even realized that she was close enough. "When we were young as young mares back in the day." She told her as Luna shook a hoof. At least they trust her enough now to shake a hoof.

"Yes, simpler times." Celestia says a little sorrow in her voice as she remembered times long passed. "Back when we could mess around and have a little fun instead of worrying of how to run a country."

"Oh that reminds me sister, isn't the Queen of Saddle Arabia supposed to arrive tonight?" Luna asks as she looks around for her.

"Yes, a little later, but soon little sister." Celestia says.

After a time Lightning and Spitfire stopped hugging and tried to enjoy the party and then went over to see the mares from Ponyville after Lord Burrows left. "Hey girls, did that lordy Mcblob leave you alone for the rest of your lives now?"

"Ah, hey Lightning." Rainbow says as Lightning and Spitfire come up next to her. "How did the drowning go?"

"Well, I think I sprouted gills." Lightning joked.

"Really?!" Pinky exclaimed as she popped out from behind Rainbow's head before starting to check him all over for gills.

"Pinkie." Twilight says annoyed.

"Not now, checking for gills." Pinkie says rather quickly.

"Pinkie, can you let go, this does not look good." He was right as the position they're in is not one to be shown in public. Pinkie was on Lightning's stomach while he was on his back. Not a pretty sight for some...though some left not for the embarrassment.

"He was joking." Spitfire says blandly.

"Ah, ah." Pinkie was peeking in Lightning's mouth for some inside gills, who looked annoyed. "Soootppp Pinnnnnkkee." He said with his mouth open.

Pinkie lets out a huff. "No gills, come on!" She said to nopony.

Lightning pushes her off and messes with his jaw back into place. "Thanks a lot Pinkie, now I won't eat right for a week." He complained as he finishes his jaw moving with a crack. "Ah, that's better." He sighed as he rubs his jaw line. "So what did that fat stallion want? Don't tell me he made a pass on any of you." Lightning says.

"Oh no, he just complimented us a lot is all." Twilight informed.

"Then he wants something." Lightning says. Rarity looks around and sees the Canterlot ponies and rich ponies from other countries milling about, but keeps sweeping a glance to Twilight. "As the new princess they will want to earn favors from you to advance themselves." Lightning says sounding like he had experience.

Twilight rubs a hoof against her head to alleviate some pressure. "I thought they were just being nice. I guess this is how Princess Celestia feels." She said as she looks over to the sun alicorn.

"And it sounds like you had this problem before." Spitfire spoke up.

Lightning looks back at her then back to the others. "Yeah, I'm used to it because the nobles of Stalliongrad relied on the Stalliongrad Hunters to keep their lands safe from monsters. A lot of times we see them being buttered up for wealth or power." Lightning says.

"Oh, this is going to take some getting used to." Twilight moans.

"It never gets easy." Lightning says before everypony hears trumpets being blown.

"Presenting the Queen of Saddle Arabia." A crier announced as a dark purple pegasus, with batwings instead of the normal feather wings, red eyes, and black mane wearing a regal bright purple with red lines, to highlight her eyes, gown, walks in with an escort of Saddle Arabian soldiers.

Celestia and Luna walks toward the queen as everypony clears a path for them. Lightning just stares wide eyed at the Queen walking towards them. "Good evening Princesses of Equestria." The Queen greets the older ruler as she slightly inclines her head down.

The co-rulers bow slightly in return. "And good evening to you. We have been expecting you." Celestia greets back.

"That is something I didn't expect." Lightning whispered quietly.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asks as the Queen surveys the crowd and her eyes fall on Lightning. 'She better not do what I think she's going to do.'

"Please excuse me Princess Celestia and Luna, I have just spotted a familiar face." The Queen says before making her way to the table of the Mane Six, Spitfire, and Lightning.

Lightning had tried to slip away but Spitfire held him in place by his tail. 'Oh buck.' He thought forebodingly.

"Greetings, I am Queen Eclipse of Saddle Arabia." Queen Eclipse introduced herself, her escort still flanking her.

"Hello there." Twilight spoke. "I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. It's a pleasure huh…" She stops as she realizes that Eclipse stayed focused on Lightning, who was hiding beneath the table, even going as far as getting a little close to him.

"It's been a long time Lightning." Eclipse said soothingly.

Lightning groans and comes out into the limelight. "Hey Clipsley." Lightning says shyly as he receives stares from all the other mares at the table. Even the whole room went silent that you could hear a pin drop.

_**PING**_

Everypony looks to the sound and sees Luna with a pin on the ground. She looks back at them with a weirded out expression. "What? You were all thinking the same thing. I just wanted to see that it would work."

"How dare you address the Queen in such a manner?!" Her guard escort says angrily before suddenly stopping under the weight of Lightning's glare.

"That's enough. He is allowed to talk to me as such. He is one of the only two who can call me that." Eclipse says in her regal tone.

"My apologies my Queen." The guard says backing away a bit.

Lightning sighs heavily as everypony looks on in shock at what he called her. "You know, this isn't how I wanted how see you again. I'm still expecting a full convoy following you. Remember that escort one time?"

Eclipse laughs with a hoof over her muzzle. "How could I forget? You're the only one that choose to try to beat me in my own game and the whole convey lost all their bits to you." She giggles a little more remembering their reactions.

"Those were the fun days before you became Queen of Saddle Arabia." Lightning says longingly.

"Would somepony explain what is going on?" Spitfire asks with the mane six having their jaws slacked, even Celestia and Luna had their jaws slacked a little.

"Oh, it's simple. Lightning Bolt and I used to see each other." Eclipse says like it was a regular thing to tell.

"Why do you have to be so blunt with that? I swear you do a 180 when it comes to politics." Lightning says.

Eclipse laughs slightly. "Come on Boltie, you know how I act. How else did you put with me?" She teased.

"Pain pills and natural muscle relaxants." Lightning jokes.

"And what natural muscle relaxants they are." Eclipse follows.

"An herb that is grown in Stalliongrad." Lightning answers bluntly.

Eclipse looks at him with a sultry expression. "Well, how about the other relaxant you had with me?"

"That was one time." Lightning says angrily before his eyes widen at what she had tricked him into revealing.

Rainbow looks at him shocked. "Lightning...did you two…?" She said afraid of what he's implying.

Lightning stares face down at the ground before repeatedly slamming his head into the table.

"Oh, that trip to the spa was wonderful." Eclipse adds with a smile.

Everypony facefualts. "Are you serious?!" Rainbow and Spitfire yell as they got back up.

"It is part of my shame." Lightning says sulking in the corner that made him look like he had depressed lines on him.

Eclipse laughs out loud. "Oh, I just love teasing you. Just like the old days." Lightning said nothing as he still sulks in the corner.

"So did you really go out with my stallionfriend?" Rainbow asks.

Eclipse smiles. "Nah, we were just good friends. Like brother and sister." She said casually.

Pinkie Pie looks at the authors doubtful. Don't look at us Pinkie, we're just spicing up the story. Besides turn back to them.

"What is she looking at?" Eclipse asks.

Lightning leans in. "The first rule around here is when it comes to Pinkie Pie, don't ask questions about what she's doing or talking about. Just go along with it."

"I see, so want to come to my room tonight?" Eclipse teased, causing Lightning to start stuttering and Rainbow to pull him away.

Eclipse stared confused at them. "Oh come on, am I not attractive?" Rainbow shot a glare at her in response.

"He is mine." Rainbow says with a glare. Lightning just looks at Eclipse with a shrug.

"So could you elaborate on Lightning's past? He hasn't revealed that much." Twilight asks.

"Oh I would love to..." Eclipse is cut off by a Saddle Arabian soldier that comes up to her.

"My Queen the prince is requesting to see you." The soldier informs.

Eclipse groans out loud. "Can't I spend time with the ponies I want or is the world against me?"

"The prince? You have a son now?" Lightning almost yells as Rainbow hugs him tightly.

Eclipse sighs and walks off. "Excuse me, I have to deal with this." She looks back at Lightning. "Maybe after we can _catch up_."

Rainbow squeezes him harder. "Not happening sister."

Eclipse shrugs. "Pity, I was hoping of making my famous sweet pie that you love."

"Sweet pie?" Lightning says sounding tempted.

Rainbow looks at him inscrutably. "Are you kidding me? What haven't you done with her?"

"She is talking about a desert Rainbow." Lightning informs.

Rainbow looks to the queen confused. "Really? This is getting more confusing by the second."

Lightning scoffs. "Welcome to my world."

"Has she always been like this?" Spitfire asks.

"No, she used to be much worse. Oh, by the way Eclipse, meet my older sister Spitfire." Lightning says.

Eclipse raises an eyebrow. "Charmed."

"Likewise." Spitfire says cautious of Lightning's ex sizing her up.

"Oh I like you, so much like Lightning Bolt when on a job." Eclipse says.

"That raises the question, how did ya'll meet?" Applejack asks.

"Oh well back when I was just a princess I was being escorted back to the capital after participating in a festival when we were attacked by a large monster. Many of my guards were devoured in a matter of seconds and as the creature bared down on me out of the blue Lightning comes and stabs the monster through the back of the neck. After a bit of fighting Lightning slew the monster saving me and the rest of my escort. After that I insisted on him accompanying my escort and I back to the capital." Eclipse says getting next to Lightning and Rainbow while everypony was preoccupied with the story.

"Privacy space here." Rainbow told her as she got too close.

"Oh, but you are so much fun to mess with and maybe you and I could spend a night in my room." Eclipse suggests.

"Hmm." Rainbow hummed. "Tempting, tempting. Okay." She finally said with a shrug.

"Now she is coming onto you." Lightning says with a smile.

Eclipse smiles. "Great," She clapped her hooves together. "I'll see you two tonight...and maybe your sister for more fun." She added as an afterthought.

Spitfire's jaw just slacked. "Okay, but you better not be thinking of what I think you're thinking." She warns.

Eclipse looks innocent. "What am I thinking that you are thinking what am I thinking?"

"Now comes the mind games. Remind me how you got your country in such a favorable position?" Lightning asks.

Spitfire glares at the queen. "What you are thinking that I think you're thinking that you think I'm thinking is getting me and the others into your bed."

Lightning throws his hooves into the air. "And I'm being ignored."

"Like a slumber party?" Eclipse says innocently.

"I'm going to do some heavy medication, that's illegal drugs for you guys." Lightning yells.

Spitfire throws a hoof in her direction. "One hoof out of line and I'll get you. I don't care if you're the bucking queen."

"I'm going to throw myself off a cliff. With my wings tied." Lightning yells.

"Oh, I'm going to like you in there." Eclipse says grabbing Lightning out of Rainbow's grasp.

"Am I still being ignored or did you guys just paid attention to me again." Lightning asks.

"How did you do that?" Rainbow asks confused.

"Oh, Lightning I could never ignore you." Eclipse says turning her head towards him.

"Oh no, I know that old trick you are not going to get me with it." Lightning says facing away.

"What are you talking about Lightn...?" Rainbow stops as she stares into Eclipse's red eyes.

"And now my Marefriend is under your spell. Just perfect." Lightning says blandly. "So when do you want us there?" He said sounding defeated.

"Just come with me now you'll get to meet my son." Eclipse says happily.

"Fine, but first undo your spell on Rainbow Dash, ok?" Lightning asks.

She sighs. "Fine." She blinks once. "Happy?"

Rainbow blinks rapidly and rubs her head. "What happened?"

"I only did that because of our past together. Got that?" She told him angrily.

Lightning surprised her with a hug. "You're still a good friend." She still held a frown, but then hugs him back with a smile. The guards look like they were about to speak but a glare from their Queen kept them quiet.

"Psst...Sister." Luna whispers.

"Yes Luna." Celestia whispers back.

"Can we exploit the past relationship of those two to get our alliance?" Luna whispers.

Celestia looks at her with frown. "We don't exploit others like that. We do it right."

Luna looks at her with a similar glare. "And what is right sister?"

Celestia sighs. "What we know is right in our hearts. It's not up to us to place the right way into others, but rather have them find their own path. Whether it be right or wrong."

"At least ask him to try and advise her to approve us." Luna whispers.

"Well you do this."

"What?!"

"Your idea, your problem. You still need to learn about politics. So do the easy way or hard way, note that both have consequences." Celestia spoke with experience.

"Fine I will ask him discreetly." Luna says before making her way to the table.

Lightning lets go of Eclipse and stands on his own hooves again. "I hope you didn't make any change to that pie. Still love that damn thing, sent my taste buds tingling."

She giggles. "I can assure that nothing has change, unlike you."

"Hope you don't mind." Lightning asks with care.

Eclipse smiles. "Not at all, in fact I like it. It's very becoming of you. But I'm surprised you aren't wearing that hat of yours anymore. You loved that thing." Eclipse says reminiscing

Lightning subconsciously reaches to his head. "Yeah, that thing saved my life and looked cool while doing it. The ultimate badflankery."

Luna finally reaches the table. "Lightning Bolt, a word please."

"Sorry girls, I'll be back in a second." Lightning says before leaving with the princess.

They both stop towards a balcony that overlooked the city of Canterlot. "Do you know why I wanted to have a word with you?" Luna asks as she looks to the city skyline.

"I presume it has something to do with my relationship with Eclipse." Lightning says, gone was his joking tone.

Luna nods. "Yes, I want you to persuade her to give her approval to Equestria."

Lightning leans up on the balcony terrace. "You do realize that it is better to let them make their own minds rather than using something close to them. That's like blackmail." He threw a stare to Luna. "Something I don't do."

"I'm not asking anything much just put in a good word." Luna requests.

He sighs. "Like I said, no using others or anything. It's not right. Let her make up her own mind." He then smirks. "Besides, she's smart, she can catch on to what others are doing. Comes with the job. Taught her a few things to look out for too."

Luna gains a frown at the situation that was deteriorating fast. "You sound just like my sister."

Lightning hops off the edge and starts to head back inside. "Then listen to a friend and family member." He finished leaving Luna on the balcony. She sighs and looks into the night sky.

Lightning makes his way back to the table to catch Eclipse telling an embarrassing story about him. "Clipsley." Lightning says whining a little.

They don't notice the cheeks turn red rose. "Come on Lightning. You love telling others stories about you." Eclipse stated as a pure fact.

"I don't tell stories about my past much anymore Clipsley." Lightning says as he pouts.

Eclipse puffs her cheeks. "Oh, poo. And here I was hoping to tell about the time you had to…"

"Don't say it!" Lightning says sternly.

She shot him a pitiful look. Lightning sighs then Eclipse says. "Dress up like a jester."

"Gah!" Lightning yells.

Eclipse laughs out loud as the others followed. Lightning just groans, thinking that this is the worst day of his life. "Why me?" He asks to whatever is up there.

"Oh, don't be like that." Eclipse says walking up to him.

He shot a glare in her direction. "Then what do you want me to be like?"

"The stallion I came to love." Eclipse says touching her nose to his.

Lightning held himself there, but then nuzzles her back. "Still too long and too late Clipsley."

"I can dream." Eclipse says before Rainbow tackles Lightning away.

Rainbow gives her worst stare possible to him. "You're crazy."

Lightning gives a smirk. "Who do you think you're talking too?"

She gives a low growl. "And throwing yourself to another mare?!"

"Who is almost like a sister?" Lightning asks. "Besides you're the one who has my heart." He says in a low voice.

Rainbow sighs to herself and gets off of him, but as he gets up Rainbow swings a punch to him right in the nose. Lightning groans in pain as he recoiled from the blow. "OW! My poor little nose. I guess I deserve that."

"You two make a good couple." Eclipse says. They both shoot a glare in her direction, but whether she sees it or not could not be told. "Now it's getting late so let's head home."

* * *

_Saddle Arabian Embassy_

Lightning, Rainbow, and Spitfire follow Eclipse to a very expensive looking home. It looked like one of Canterlot's snob's home. At least this mare has taste. A very good white with purple cloth hanging from the roof and vines growing from the bottom. Flower beds filled with all types, including some rare Saddle Arabian flowers, through to find it in all of that is hard enough, on both sides of the pathways leading up the mansion with a small pond in all the sections. In the middle of the courtyard is a circular three level fountain with Saddle Arabia's countries in separate blocks inscribed on the bottom blocks for an easy map read. On top of the fountain stood the queen's cutie mark that had a candle light inside.

"I see they really went all out with your symbol." Lightning commented.

"Oh yes, they really work hard on it Ligh..." Eclipse was cut off when somepony yelled. "Mommy!"

A black blur came barreling down the path and right into Eclipse as she stepped back a bit to minimize damage. What was revealed from the blur is a young foal about seven or eight years old. And from the look of wearing that ordinary outfit of just a small shirt and pants, this foal didn't like being spoiled.

"Did you have fun mommy? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?" He asks widely. I didn't say he wasn't hyperactive.

"So this is your son Clipsley." Lightning says amused. He stifles a laugh as the little foal snuggles into his mother's fur.

Eclipse seems to bite back a comment. "Young prince." A voice calls as a group of tired guards crawled to them.

Lightning stares at the exhausted guards for a moment. "How far did he have you chase him?"

The guard at the front raises his head to speak, but gives a glare from being tired beyond relief and then crashes back down on the ground.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard for earth ponies to keep up with a pegasus." Lightning says with a smirk.

"Don't push your luck." A guard spoke up.

Spitfire came around to see the little prince still snuggled in. "He is kinda cute and seems a little familiar."

The voice triggers a recognition in the prince. He brings his head out and sees Spitfire of the Wonderbolts standing in front of him. "OH MY GOSH! SPITFIRE!?"

"Oh, looks like your international sister." Lightning teased.

She hung her head down. "Just what I needed." She then brings her head back up. "That's right tyke. Spitfire of the Wonderbolts standing right in front of you."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm meeting..." The Prince stops suddenly "Wait sister?" The prince asks looking at Lightning. "Oh my gosh, Lightning Bolt, one of the greatest Stalliongrad hunters ever!" The prince yells.

"And you got an admirer." Spitfire tells his brother who is being attack by a seven year old. And by attack I mean by questions.

"Oh my gosh is it true you took on an entire herd of stampeding monsters? What is your preferred weapon? Can you sign your trading card for me? Is it true that you slew a legendary Wyvern?" The prince starts rattling off questions.

Eclipse then covered his mouth with her hoof. "Now Midnight these are our guests. Plus Lightning is a good friend of mine." Eclipse informs her foal.

"Aw mom!" He whines.

Eclipse looks to Lightning and the others sadly. "Sorry, but it looks like he won't stop till he gets answers."

Lightning offers her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm good with foals. To answer your question in order: Yes, a long curved sword, I will, and yes." Lightning answered all.

Midnight stares at Lightning with wide starry eyes. "Wow, I have actually spoken with _the_ Lightning Bolt, the greatest hunter ever!"

"I wouldn't go that far Midnight." Lightning says.

"Can we continue this inside now? It's getting a little chilly. I didn't know windy mountains can get this cold." Eclipse asks of them.

"It's because you're used to the desert Eclipse." Lightning says as they all walk inside with Rainbow face showing how surprised she was to hear Lightning was so famous. After they were inside Eclipse disappeared into the kitchen. All the rest of them went into the living room to wait for her as Midnight went to his room to get his card. "Not half bad a place. She can give the princesses a run for their bits. This is part of the emissary Canterlot has for Saddle Arabia is all. It's so nice so that the ambassadors don't feel insulted." Lightning explains taking a seat on the beanbag chairs.

The mares stared at the choice of seating. "Bean bags?" Rainbow asks.

"They were invented in Saddle Arabia and are the chairs of their country. The other seats are most likely for guests." Lightning explains.

"That's an interesting fact." Spitfire spoke up as she plops down on a bag only for it to be filled with and let out slowly as she descended. "This whole thing has to be out of a funny comic." Close, but no Spitfire.

"It's all about how you sit on it sister. You need to be gentle and it feels like a cloud." Lightning instructs.

Midnight finally came down with a card in his hooves. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure Midnight." Lightning says signing it. Looking at the card he saw it was of him wearing his old hat and drawing his sword. "Never thought that I would see myself like that again." He takes a closer look. "Still a badflankery hat."

"Lightning!" Eclipse shouts from the kitchen with a bowl of dough in her hooves that she was stirring. "Not around Midnight!"

"Sorry Clipsley." Lightning says.

"Thanks Lightning Bolt." Midnight says as he took the card back. "Oh I'm so going to hang this. Where did I place that wire?" He said to himself as he walks off.

Rainbow is trying to lay on the beanbag chair, but fails miserably. "Let me help." Lightning told her.

He grabs hold of her sides. "Like a cloud Rainbow, treat it like laying on a cloud." He moves her around to where she can lay comfortably. Finally Rainbow settles on a spot.

She looks up to him. "Thanks."

Lightning smiles. "No prob."

Midnight comes walking in as a familiar aroma hit the nostrils of both Lightning and Midnight. "SWEET PIE!" They both yelled.

'Whoa that was in sync.' Rainbow and Spitfire think at the same time.

Both the boys rush into the luxurious kitchen and plant their faces on the oven window. "Sweet pie." They drone again as they drooled.

Eclipse smiles at the two antics and continue with some side dishes. The two continued to stare at the cooking pie. "Keep staring boys and you won't get any."

Lightning quickly composed himself. "Sorry about that." Lightning says.

Rainbow walks into the kitchen curious at the dessert that got Lightning to act like that. She steps up right besides Eclipse as she puts some vegetables into a bowl of some kind of dough. "It's a healthy form of pancakes that is from vegetables and the healthy version of pancake batter. Took me awhile to find the right ingredients. Now I guess you want to learn why those two are after the pie?"

"Maybe." Rainbow says embarrassed.

Eclipse laughs silently. "It's just like Lightning says, it sends your taste buds tingling." She sends a flick of her tail to hit a wooden board with a bowl on it behind her on kitchen island to sends to contents into the cooking pot in front of her. "That and I'm the best cook around."

"Can you teach me? Since Lightning loves it I may want to make it one day for him." Rainbow says shyly.

Eclipse leans in while stirring in a certain way. "Are you sure it's because of him going to live with you one day and by that I mean marry?"

"What?!" Rainbow yells causing Eclipse to laugh.

"Admit it, I can see it between you two. The ultimate version of love." She then brings a hoof to her chin. "Or is it the luckiest, could never tell."

"We are seeing each other." Rainbow says.

Eclipse smiles. "Thought so. Never let him go Rainbow, sometimes the one you find can be your last." With that she returned to her cooking. "And yes, I'll teach you later."

"Something happened between you two didn't it?" Rainbow asks causing Eclipse to stop.

After a few seconds she answered. "I made a choice many years ago Rainbow." Eclipse says sounding a little sad.

"What was the choice?" Rainbow asks as she sends her eyes to see Lightning and Midnight having a staring contest, with Lightning failing with tears in his eyes.

"It's...complicated and I would rather not talk about it." Eclipse said with pain in her voice.

Rainbow nods and looks to the cooking material. "So the pie?" She asks in hope of changing the subject.

Eclipse's attitude suddenly brightens and makes her turn to Rainbow. "Of course."

After a while the sweet pie was finished. Everypony sat on the bags in the dining table as they all chowed down to the sweetest thing they have ever tasted.

"Great as I remember it." Lightning commented with a big piece in his mouth.

"Yeah, mom, this is the best one yet." Midnight said with a big smile that could rival Pinkie.

"So you think I can make it?" Rainbow asks.

Eclipse shrugs. "Eh, close enough to like it."

"Rainbow did you get her to teach you?" Lightning asks curious if she can make the make the pie.

"Yes I asked and she agreed." Rainbow says embarrassed.

"Clipsley, you said you would never teach anypony your recipe." Lightning says surprised.

Eclipse smirks. "Well, since you are going to live with her forever it's best to enjoy a good meal."

"Clipsley." Lightning says some emotions in his voice.

She said nothing as she drinks from her cup.

Out of all of them it was surprisingly Spitfire that ate the most of the Sweet pie. "So sister what did you think?" Lightning asks with a smirk.

Spitfire places her fork down and wipes her mouth with a napkin. "Eh." She shrugged.

"Where can I buy more of these?" Lightning says as Spitfire thought about it.

"Buy one of what?" Eclipse asks.

"Sweet Cakes!" Lightning and Midnight yell before looking at each and laughing.

Eclipse shakes her head at the two of them. "This can only be made not bought. You know that better than anypony Lightning."

"I was only saying what Spitfire was thinking." Lightning says as Spitfire's face went red from embarrassment.

"Lightning, I swear that if you weren't over there, I'll pummel you to the ground."

"Love you too big sis." Lightning says.

"Idiot."

"Oh you want me to come give you a hug?" Eclipse asks suggestively.

"Back off."

"Oh maybe I should take you to one of the bedrooms." Eclipse teased.

"What did I say back at the party?"

"You said maybe." Eclipse reminded.

"I hate you now."

"I love you too." Eclipse says mimicking Lightning.

"Hey that's my stich." Lightning says.

"Too bad." Eclipse said gaining ownership of his line.

"Ok, hey Midnight want to hear a story about your mother when she and I visited a town on the border for an annual hunt with the lords?" Lightning asks.

"You wouldn't dare." Eclipse says her eyes narrowed.

"Well you see…WOAH!"

Eclipse tackles him and then carries him away upstairs where she ties him up quickly and locks him in her room. She sighs and came back down where the others had a look of shock on them. "He started it."

"Technically you did mommy." Midnight says.

"You're supposed to be on my side not against me." She argued.

"But you just foalnapped one of my heroes." Midnight says.

She sighs. "There are some things you can't hear. Even the embarrassing ones."

"So what was he talking about?" Spitfire asks with a smirk getting close as Rainbow sneaks upstairs to find Lightning.

Eclipse sighs and sits down. "I'm not talking about it."

"Oh, come on mom." Midnight says but Eclipse says nothing.

"She got drunk and flirted with a stuffed Manicorn." Lightning's voice was heard. Everypony turns to Lightning on the stairs with a roll of rope around his neck. "I didn't know that you carry rope like that, you must really like bondage." He said with a smirk as he fiddles with the roll.

Eclipse face lit up in a massive blush and Midnight just looked confused. "What's bondage?" He asks.

"You're too young to learn the meaning just yet." Spitfire says before covering his ears.

Eclipse turns red mad...or is that a heavy blush. "You embarrass me in my own home, taint my foal, and speak thine words around him. I would have you gilded if you weren't my friend." She threatens carefully.

"The only reason I do it is because you are my friend." Lightning says with a smirk.

Eclipse suddenly brings out a humongous bat from behind her...wait...where was she keeping that? "Uh...where did you keep that?" Lightning asks as he pointed to it.

Eclipse gains a most malevolent grin. "In case of emergency, bring bat. Like pesky friends."

'Oh, dear.' Lightning thinks and a second later he was flying away from the house as Eclipse chased him.

The others left behind just stared at the weird scene playing out in front of them. Eclipse slams the bat down on a flower bed as Lightning hops to it. He then goes to the fountain, but Eclipse doesn't hit him there. Instead she flips a switch on the bottom of the fountain that turns on the pump to maximum output. Lightning slides down the fountain to end up in hot water. Eclipse readies the bat for a home run and swings hard onto Lightning, knocking him out. Eclipse breathes heavily as Lightning lays there under the water. She quickly brings him out and places him on her back.

Walking inside she finds the others in a state of shock. "He started it." She said like last time.

Spitfire sighs. "He really did this time." She said as she brought a forehoof to her head to block out her eyes.

"Oh, bat, I get it." Midnight says flapping his bat like wings.

Everypony shakes her heads at the foalish like behavior. "I'll place him in the guest room. Want to join me Rainbow?" Eclipse asks.

"Only to make sure you don't do anything to him." Rainbow warns.

They both went upstairs leaving the two background characters in the dining room. Spitfire turns to the little prince. "So, what do you want to know of me?" She'll regret that.

Midnight just smiles as he prepares to bombard her with questions.

* * *

**And that's another chapter…I have got to come up with something else other than this. I doubt you guys will give me ideas.**

**Another thing, I probably won't be doing Unexpected Love and Friendship for a while as the thought process is gone on that and I have to check over what I remember to place.**

**So as always, Read and Review.**


End file.
